Undertale Q & A with Aquadearest and Lonewolf
by Aquadearest
Summary: "Hey guys, it's me Aquadearest, but you may call me Aqua."(Aquadearest) "And my name is Lonewolf. I'm just here cause Aqua's here."(Lonewolf) "Lighten up, Wolfy, This is fun! Feel free to check out anything you want!"(Aquadearest) "But DON'T call me Wolfy. Only Aqua calls me that."(Lonewolf) "Have fun, people and thanks for stopping by!"(Aquadearest)
1. Rules

** Undertale Q &A With Aquadearest and Lonewolf- Rules**

Aquadearest: Hi! My name's Aquadearest, but you can call me Aqua!

Lonewolf: The name's Lonewolf, but you can call me Lone. Ok, now what?

Aquadearest: We have to explain the rules for the Q&A Wolfy!Duh!

Lonewolf:*Alright so first of all, don't be disrespectful that's my thing.

Aquadearest: No, it's not!That never was your thing you almost ki-

Lonewolf:*covers her mouth*Shut it lil pup!Whatever...*lets go of her* Next don't be inappropriate or gross. Third, it's okay if you just want to see someone's reaction to something you say, or something on the internet, as long it's not meant to harm them in any way.

Aquadearest:*looks at lonewolf really ticked off*Lastly, don't hurt or kill anyone! Also, don't put things like the underlined portion: **Sup, I'm here to tell Sans that he's awesome. "Tha-"Haha, syce!** Because I'm going to be the one to write what the characters do and say. Feel free to review lot's of dares and questions and don't forget to have fun!


	2. Question 1

**Asked By: Shark Lord**

 **Aqua and Lonewolf what is a normal day for you?**

Aqua:*giggles and smiles*My normal day for me is drawing and learning new things!

Lonewolf:*smirks*My normal day is protecting the people I love...*looks at Aqua and blushes*

Aqua:*looks at him*Hey Wolfy you okay?

Lonewolf:*looks away*yeah I'm fine Aqua...

Aqua:*smiles*Ok Wolfy!*makes a water portal and walks through it*

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!*makes a dark portal and walks through it*


	3. Question 2 and 3

**Asked By: Littlelenj4**

 ***no idea what to say***  
 **Sans please tell me who they are?**

Sans:*his eye sockets went black*I..dunno kiddo...

Aqua:*runs towards sans and shakes him gently*Wake up sans!Plz wake up!

Sans:*he went back to normal*What happened kiddo?

Aqua:*she hugged him*It's ok nothing happened...

 **Toriel is it true that your fire will only hurt what you want it to?**

Toriel:Yes my child, it only burns the target when I want it to...

Aqua:*backs away*

Toriel:*giggles*My child I would never do that to you!

Aqua:*smiles*Oh...Ok!

Lonewolf:*grabs Aqua by her jacket*See ya, weirdos...*walks through a dark blue portal*


	4. Some people are rude

**Asked By:Stop**

 **Anon here! I have a question for aqua. Are you aware that what you are doing is against site rules and can get you banned? You've broken to rules of no one liners and no interactive stories. I assume you are also going to use script format so that's a THIRD rule broken. Not to mention, how about you put some actual effort into writing a fanfiction instead of making another Q &A. This site has enough of them. It's lazy and repetitive. I reward you with a hate filled review and may Critics United have mercy on your soul.**

Aqua:*her eyes started filling up with tears and she started crying*I-I didn't mean to do it!

Lonewolf:*runs towards Stop and glares at him*If you ever say stuff like that again!I will literally rip you to shreds!*reveals his hand which is a werewolf hand*

Aqua:*hugs Lonewolf*Wolfy can we leave?

Lonewolf:*sighs*Ok Aqua...See ya, weirdos..*walks through a dark blue portal*


	5. Tests are the worst!

**By: UnderfreshSans**

 **Review test**

Aqua:NOPE!NOPE!NOPE!*walks through a water portal*

Lonewolf:*sighs*Sorry about that it's just that Aqua hates test..I don't even know what it is!

Frisk:*walks up to Lonewolf and signals him to sit down*

Lonewolf:What is it pup?

Frisk:*whispers in Lonewolve's werewolf ear about the meaning of a test*

Lonewolf:*eyes grow wide*Nope!*stands up*See ya, weirdos!*walks through a dark portal*


	6. Some people are so nice!

**By: CrystelWolf**

 **Hi. This first chapter is so interesting!**

Aqua:*smiles cheerfully*Thank you very much CrystelWolf!

Lonewolf:*grins revealing his sharp teeth*Heh..Thanks pup!

Aqua:Let's go Lonewolf!

Lonewolf:Alright Aqua, See ya, weirdos!*grabs Aqua's hand and walks through a dark blue portal*


	7. Lonewolf blushes for the first time!

**By: Midnight**

 **Hey! *waves* Wolfy i was wondering, are you and aqua.. together ?**

Lonewolf:*blushes a lot*No...

 **Please reveal your ULTIMATE FEELINGS.**

Lonewolf:*blushes more*Not now...

 **Thanks! bye! :)**

Lonewolf:Your'e welcome...See ya weirdos...*walks through a dark portal*


	8. Aqua loves to keep secrets!

**By: Tem**

 **Hi!**

Everyone:Hello!

 **Question: have you ever jumped into a bottomless pit?**

Aqua:Yup!

Lonewolf:When?!

Aqua:Umm...I will never tell you!*runs through a water portal*

Lonewolf:Grrr! AQUA!See ya weirdos!*runs through a dark portal*


	9. Friends are the best gift ever!

**Asked By:Shark Lord**

 **Why must there be people who hates q and a?**

Lonewolf and Aqua:I dunno...

 **Back off Aqua isn't hurting anyone.**

Aqua:*smiles calmly*Thank you Shark Lord you're a real friend...

 **Lonewolf so your a werewolf huh? I kinda thought you were an anthro wolf. Sorry for the confusion.**

Lonewolf:*sighs*look Pup...I will describe of how I look right now so here goes,I'm an inch taller than papyrus,I'm tanned skinned,I have black hair and a red streak in my bangs,my fur color is grey,my arms and hands are wolf arms,my legs and feet are wolf feet,I have a wolf tail and wolf ears,one of my ears has two black earrings,I have silver color eyes,and I'm wearing a black shirt with a skull on it,and I'm wearing grey ripped 's how I describe myself so...See ya, weirdos...*grabs Aqua's hand and walks througha dark blue portal*


	10. Funny and Weird

**Asked By: Shark Lord**

 **Lonewolf has someone tried the red laser pointer on** **you?**

Lonewolf:*sighs*yes Aqua did it on me and I grabbed the laser pointer and pointed it at the floor and she started reacting like a cat would...

Aqua:*starts blushing*Wolfy!It's not my fault that I have cat instincts!  
 **Aqua how's it going with you and Lonewolf?**

Aqua:*tilts her head in confusion*huh?

Lonewolf:*Thinks in his head*Nope!Nope!Nope!*what he said was*Don't listen to them Aqua!

Aqua:*smiles cheerfully*Okay Wolfy!  
 **Flowey what would you do if you could control a Dalek?**

Flowey:I would destroy my enemies!HAHAHA!

Aqua:*slaps Flowey*No you won't Flowey!

Flowey:HISSS!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...*grabs aqua by the hand and walks through a dark blue portal*


	11. So much confusion!

**By: Shark Lord**

 **Uh Lonewolf and Aqua I meant how is your day going**

Lonewolf and Aqua:oh...

Aqua:Well my day is going well even though I barely get any reviews and it's kinda boring when i don't have anything to do...

Lonewolf:My day was the same as always...

Aqua:*looks at Lonewolf suspiciously*What do you mean the same as always Wolfy?

Lonewolf:*he stood there in cold sweat and said*Umm...I mean that I get to see your pretty face again!

Aqua:*her eyes grew wide open and she stuttered*R-Really?!

Lonewolf:*he blushed and said*No,no,no I meant that I get to see you everyday!See ya, weirdos!*he runs through a dark portal*

Aqua:*she stood there and sighed*oh well...*walks through a water portal*


	12. Why are people mean!

**By: Max (Guest)**

 **Stop this god awfu it's gonna break the universe if it keeps going**

Aqua:Why are people being mean to me!*her eyes start filling up with tears*

Lonewolf:*grabs Aqua's hand*See ya, weirdos!*runs through a dark blue portal*


	13. I don't want to be invisible anymore!

**By:BadDRUMMERboy15**

 **Hello fellow author!**  
 **I have read through this fic and I see that it breaks multiple rules and guidelines that we all signed upon entry!**  
 **5) Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**  
 **6) Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**  
 **Please note that this is not a "flame". It is just a warning to tell you how to fix the fic! Note that I have not reported the fic yet as i give authors a fair warning before reporting**  
 **Have a nice day!**  
 **-BadDRUMMERboy15**

 **Also, to answer your question about why people hate QnAs, it's not hate. We are annoyed that people infringe the site rules and think it's okay. Thank you for your time!**

Aqua:What did I ever do to be treated this way!I made this Q&A to make myself not feel invisible!Everybody hates me!*Starts crying*

Lonewolf:*sighs*See ya, weirdos...*grabs Aqua's hand and walks through a dark blue portal*


	14. Ships are the best!

**By: Tem**

 **Hi it's me again! (P.s. I think you two look adorbs but if your not together that's fine )**

Lonewolf:Heh... Thanks pup!*blushes a little*  
 **Question: what's your fav route in undertale? The most fun to play? If it was a game? Like not real people?**

Aqua:My favorite route is the Pacifist route!

Lonewolf:Same...  
 **(I'M SORRY I SHIP YOU SO HARD LONEWOLF AH HELP INER FANGIRL IS EXPLODGINGAHHHHHHHHHHSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP)**

Lonewolf:Woah there lil pup!Calm down!

Aqua:*taps Lonewolf's shoulder*Wolfy is everything ok?

Lonewolf:Yeah everything is fine...See ya, weirdos...*grabs Aqua's hand and walks through a dark blue portal*


	15. Lonewolf gets a Rockruff!

**By:Monsieur A**

 **Monsieur A:Lonewolf, I have a present for you. Its a Rockruff! I also have a chunk of solid solar and lunar energy so you can choose which Lycenroc form he evolves into.**

Lonewolf:* his eyes started gleaming joy*OMG!Thank you so much Pup!Later on I will decide which form is better..

 ***The Rockruff starts rubbing up against Lonewolf***

Lonewolf:*he started squealing like a fan girl*

Aqua:This is the first time I ever seen him this happy!

Lonewolf:*looks at Aqua*Aqua I'm happy cause I finally get to have a Rockruff and I always wanted one!See ya, weirdos!*he picks up the Rockruff and grabs Aqua's hand and walk through a dark blue portal*


	16. More confusion

**By:Guest**

 ***A bipedal Crow falls through the ceiling in Boxer Shorts* WHO DARES PUSH ME THROUGH A RIFT AS I EXIT THE SHOWER!?**

 **(Guess who that is.)**

Everyone:We don't know...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...*Aqua and him walk through a dark blue portal*


	17. Chara loves chocolate

**From: CrystelWolf**

 **OHMYGODOHMYGIDOHMYGOD! I HAS THE BESTEST IDEA EVER!**

Lonewolf and Aqua:What?!  
 **Lets go spray Chara with melted chocolate with a hose!**

Lonewolf:*grins puts down Rockruff*Rockruff go get the hose and give it to CrystelWolf!

Rockruff:Ruff!*grabs the hose and gives it to CrystelWolf&  
 ***Connects hose to chocolate tank* *aims**fires***

Chara:Huh?What's happening?!*smells chocolate in the air*COME TO ME MY PRECIOUS!*gets hit by chocolate*Yum!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!

Rockruff:Ruff!Ruff!

Lonewolf:*picks up Rockruff and grabs Aqua's hand and walks through a dark blue portal*


	18. Question 4,5,6,and 7

**By :CrystelWolf**

 **Yay random questions!**  
 **Whats your favorite season?**

Lonewolf:Winter...

Aqua:Spring!  
 **Favorite color?**

Aqua:Sky blue!

Lonewolf:Silver  
 **Would you rather have the ability to fly, or to stop time?**

Aqua:Ability to fly!

Lonewolf:Stop time...

 **Favorite desert?**

Lonewolf and Aqua:Ice cream!  
 **Ok thats it BYEEE**

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!*grabs Aqua's hand and walks through a dark blue portal*


	19. This girl rocKs!

**By:Aria Tavoosi**

 **I was gonna apologize for not being here to shut up stop...but I AM here to stop BadDRUMMERboy15**  
 **Let's a go!**  
 **  
"Hello fellow author!  
I have read through this fic and I see that it breaks multiple rules and guidelines that we all signed upon entry!  
** **5) Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc." Dude, TK got over 1000 chapters until it croaked and she only stopped because of Hiatus. There are LOTS of QnAs, although I give props for trying to stop this when it's still small, heh heh heh. Not a single Undertale QnA i've read got shutdown by the admins. They ended the same way normal stories do. And honestly, you're not gonna intimidate the author.**  
 **  
"6) Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.  
** **Please note that this is not a "flame". It is just a warning to tell you how to fix the fic!" STOP THE ICECREAM TRUCK! Awarning to tell the author how to fix the fic? You're lying through your hands. All you've done here is list what rules are broken. And do I need to get a definition of Flame for you?**  
 **  
"Note that I have not reported the fic yet as i give authors a fair warning before reporting  
Have a nice day!  
** **-BadDRUMMERboy15" Listing the rules broken and saying you're telling how to fix the fic when 5) Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc means if its still a QnA, it is unfixable by your standards. That isn't a fair warning, it's pestering the author with an account that can be blocked to shut you up or have the review erased entirely.**

 **"Also, to answer your question about why people hate QnAs, it's not hate. We are annoyed that people infringe the site rules and think it's okay. Thank you for your time!" Yes it is hate! YOU are annoyed that people infringe the site rules and think it's okay, different people have different reasons. And I am annoyed people like you hassle the author. Author, I highly advise you to block this person.**

Lonewolf:I have to say that is very smart and I do have to say you are a real friend!Another thing I'm responding cause Aqua is taking a nap so yeah...See ya,weirdos...


	20. Be a hero!

**From:Laser Man**

 **You think you can waltz in here and be a doucebag, Drumstick Head? TK's former dignified court jester, Aria Tavoosi may have sent a review your way but it's now my turn. Over half of your bio is a sob story all about people who broke your self esteem when they found out you were a fanfic writer and while hatred of Gary Stus(I hate that b*** Sharklord and his stupig Gaster Blaster Ghiodora thing), Genocide fics and OC X Sans I can understand. Your hatred of QnAs is stupid. Not that you're hatred itself is stupid, it's the reasoning that gets me.**

 **"QnAs: These are annoying and repetitive. They require no skill to manage whatsoever." Really. While she took it down, Pinkie Fazpie's had a story, Thriller Killer's had oneshots in there and TK as a character was funny. And as they progress they become more and more different. ttflea had battles ans ieatpearnow had The Soldier sticking around after he assaulted Chara. Plus when the author is an actual character, even in cases where they have godly powers, they need it to stop stupid reviews like a j*** who tries to kill a character or cause an apocalypse. Lots of QnAs die out because they suck and people don't come back.**

 **"There are spammers/roleplayers everywhere. People make overpowered OCs way too much." NOT THE QNA'S FAULT! IN CERTAIN CASES THE POWER IS NEEDED TO STOP A JERKASS REVIEWER!**

 **"It's a world of cringe. Literally EVERYONE does one." The author of the Ask Ghost Chara and SkeleFrisk can only call people, that's her only power. "And did I mention it's against site rules? Yes. You have, you never shut up about it. QnAs are highly successful while the actual GOOD fics that have time and effort put into them are ignored." Heh. It's funny how you blame that on QnAs. Listen you little shit, like people blaming Missingno for dry batteries in physical copies of Pokemon Red and Blue, you're jumping to a conclusion without proper evidence to back it up.**

 **Just because the QnA is there does not mean it's the QnAs fault the good story is overshadowed. Now stop hassling and get back to writing.**

Aqua:*walks up to Laser Man and hugs him and says*Thank you so much you are a real friend...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	21. TabbyCat!

**By:TabbyCat**

 ***a grey tabby cat appears* hOi! Name's TabbyCat.**

Aqua and Lonwolf:Hello  
 ***sees lazer* Mine! *pounces on lazer* *chases lazer* aww it left. :(**

Aqua:*pats Tabbycat's back*I know how it feels...

 **Anyways...** **Cupcakes? *places tray of vanilla cupcakes, with carmel frosting, with salt sprinkled on top, onto a nearby table***

Lonewolf and Aqua:Don't mind if I do!*they both garb a cupcake and ate it*MMM...It's really good!

 ***pounces* *phases through floor***

Aqua and Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	22. Question 8

**From: toby fox**

 **Papyrus what's your favorite food?**

Papyrus:I the Great Papyrus likes spaghetti of course!NYEHEHE!

Aqua and Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	23. Aqua loves to make puns!

**From: Littlenj4**

 ***a boy in negative colors drops out a antivoid portal* heya. Sans whats it like to hang out with weirdos like them and us.**  
 **Heh heh**

Sans:meh...They are Eggs-trodinary!Heh...

Aqua:*smirks*purr-fect!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	24. Aqua hates scary things

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Which would you rather face; a creepy clown guy with a chainsaw, a trigger happy lunatic, or Slenderman?**

Aqua:*starts trembling with fear*N-None!

Lonewolf:I would protect Aqua from any of them...See ya, weirdos...


	25. Dare 1

**From: Sqeegee (Guest)**

 **Sqeegee:He'** **s a Tae Kwon Do Crow from Skylanders. He's a reformed air pirate who didn't really plunder, his passion was beating the s*** out of people who acted out of character.**

Everyone:oh...

 **For godsakes, get some Undertale characters here! And have longer chapters please.**

Aqua:Ok I will try!

 **Frisk, I dare you to befriend The Soldier from Team Fortress 2. If you're an american, he won't try killing you,**

Frisk:I've known him for a very long time so he's already my friend!

Aqua:Wait!Really?!

Frisk:Yup!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	26. Why are people being mean everyday!

**From: Dear lord**

 **Oh look! Another QnA that thinks they're original! I have some advice. Delete this s***.**

Aqua:What?! Why?!

 **People have already proven you're breaking the rules. Not only that, but this is getting out of the Undertale fanfiction range. It's mainly been "ask the author". There are only a small few chapters with ACTUAL undertale characters dammit.**

Sans:Kiddo do you want to have a bad time?*eyes turn blue*

Undyne:Listen here squirt!Aqua is trying her best to make you guys happy so shut up!*summons a spear*

Mettaton:Darling!~If you say mean things to my friend then I will have to slice you in half!*reaveals chainsaw*

Toriel:*fireballs appear around her*Don't mess with my child you disgusting creature!

Asgore:*summons a trident*Don't mess with my friend!

Flowey:Yeah!Like they said!*flower pellets appear around him*

Papyrus:I the Great Papyrus dislikes you human!*bones appear around him*

 **I don't care how many anons you send at me. My point stands firm b***.**

Aqua:...

Everyone:Are you going to give up on us Aqua?

Aqua:No!I won't let anyone take you guys away from me!You guys are the only thing I have in this Pathetic World! I don't care what they say I will keep on going and nobody can stop me!

Lonewolf*sighs*See ya, weirdos...


	27. Aqua and Sans love to joke around

**From:Shark Lord(the best reviewer in the whole entire world)**

 **HEY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR ABOUT CALLING ME THAT LASER MAN! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVEN'T USED MY BUDDY FOR A WHILE!**

Aqua:Calm down Shark Lord if you make one of your beasts come here I don't know how to handle it!

Sans:Heh.. Aqua don't you mean it will be a Hand-full!*smirk*

Aqua:*bursts out laughing*HAHAHAHAHAHA!Good one sans!

Papyrus:Sans!You're being a bad influence!

Sans:Don't you mean a Rad influence!

Papyrus:*screams loud*AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sans:heh...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	28. Lonewolf hates joking around

**From: Shark Lord**

 **Sans why is it a bad idea to eat a clock?**

Sans:Heh...Why?

 **It's very TIME consuming**

Sans*hehehe...Good one kiddo!

Aqua:*bursts out laughing*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sans:Kiddo calm down or I will Spaghetti outta here!

Aqua:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*she fell on the floor*

Sans:What did the squid say to the other squid?

Aqua:I dunno what?

Sans:You're Kraken me up!

Aqua:Heh... good one sans!

Lonewolf:*groans*You guys never stop joking around do you?

Sans and Aqua:Nope!

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos!


	29. The good old days

**From: Shark Lord**

 **Sorry Aqua and don't worry I won't set any of them here.**

Aqua:Heh thanks pal...

Lonewolf:What does he mean Aqua?

Aqua:Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you,Shark Lord has these cool monsters that he can summon I heard about them when I used to be a Guest in fanfiction!

Lonewolf:Oh yeah! I remember when we were both guests in the fanfiction even though people don't remember us now...

Aqua:yeah those were the good old days...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	30. We have presents for you guys!

**From: Shark Lord**

 **OK this sounds like cyber bullying, pal leave Aqua alone. Don't know what's wrong with you but quit making Aqua and any other author's life you ):(**

Aqua:*her eyes start gleaming with joy*OMG!You know what I'm going to be adding AU characters too!This will be your reward for you Shark Lord

Lonewolf:*grins*Ok reviewers I think today is the day when you guys can decide if I should evolve my Rockruff into it's moon form or its sun form you decide!

Aqua:You guys are the best!

Lonewolf: See ya, weirdos!


	31. Aqua got high on catnip

**From: Sqeegee (Guest)**

 **Sqeegee:Not Tae Kwon Doe Crow! His name is Tae Kwon Crow!**

Aqua:Look sorry that I typed it out wrong but I don't know that much about Skylanders so yeah...

Lonewolf:We both don't know that much about we just hear about it everyday...

Aqua*rubs her head on Lonewolf's shoulder and starts purring*

Lonewolf:*Starts blushing*Ummm...Aqua d-did you smell c-catnip?

Aqua:*hic*M-maybe...

Lonewolf:Let's take you to bed*picks her up and puts her on a bed*See ya, weirdos


	32. You don't want to see Aqua angry!

**From: Dear Lord**

 **Dear Lord:At least you took my advice on adding Undertale characters. You're still breaking many rules and I could honestly care less if this is "cyber bullying" Neither do I care if any of your fictional characters try to kill me. Do you expect me to be threatened by lines of dialogue that can't even reach past my phone screen? Hah.**

Aqua:*the catnip effect went away and she walked towards Dear Lord*Look I don't give a CRAP!Of what you tell me, Fanfiction was the only site that helped me from,"Low Self Esteem,and Depression"

 **Here is a suggestion. If you want to do a QnA, move it to Wattpad or another fanfiction site which DOES allow QnAs instead of risking getting banned and massive hate. It's THAT simple. Unless you want to continue what you're doing and watch your story get removed by the admins... that's another option.**

Aqua:*Eyes start glowing and her eyes start filling up with tears*NO! I won't do the things that you are telling me to do. I don't care who you are or where you are but I don't want to receive anymore mean reviews from YOU! I have the rights to do anything in this country so,SHUT THE CRAP!

Lonewolf:*glares at him*You heard her you little piece of CRAP!Scram!

Aqua:*grabs his hand*let's go Lonewolf...

Lonewolf:Ok Aqua...See ya, weirdos...*they walk through a dark blue portal*


	33. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Lycanroc** **Midnight** **. It CAN be obediant if you bring out its power, like training with it, hunt with it so it gets a good understanding of its power. And being bipedal means it can use its hands. But it can also be an a*** and doesn't care if it comes back bleeding if it beat the opponent.**

 **Lycanroc Midday's loyal to the bitter end but the rocks in its mane will be a hassle, accidentally ripping holes in pillows since they're so sharp. Taking them out entirely is a bad idea, they're fused to the skull so either deal with it or make them blunt.**

 **Don't clip the claws regardless of the form. Once Rockruff evolves, the claws are rock and the quicks are quite long, hitting the quick is like breaking a nail.**

Aqua:Woah that's so cool!*she looked at Lonewolf*Wolfy you should evolve Rockruff into it's Midnight form!

Lonewolf:*grins*Ok Aqua whatever you say!Rockruff come here boy!

Rockruff:*he ran towards lonewolf*Ruff!Ruff!

Lonewolf:*he grabbed the midnight stone and tapped it on Rockruff's head*

Rockruff:*he started glowing and he evolved into a Midnight Lycanroc*Lycan!

Lonewolf:Heh Lycanroc looks so awesome!

Aqua:I know right!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!

Lycanroc:Lycan!Lycan!


	34. A joke,a question,and a statement

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Cool here's a joke for Fell Sans.**

Aqua:*looks at Lonewolf and her eyes were sparkiling*Can we go to Underfell Lonewolf?

Lonewolf:If Shark Lord wants to tell a joke to Fell Sans then that means yes!*grabs Aqua's hand and runs through a portal which takes them to Underfell*

..

..

 _*You suddenly feel like you should regret asking them to go to Underfell for some reason_

..

..

Aqua:What the hell!This place looks like crap! *Has a black shirt,a blue tie and black armbands ,along with a red skirt and black boots. Her bangs were completely covering her eye,her cat ears and her cat tail were the color black, while her eyes and hair are the color red*

Lonewolf:Speak for yourself, this place looks like it can be our new home. *smiles and his teeth seem to be even sharper then back at Undertale. His appearance hasn't changed that much, except his eyes and hair are the color of dark red*

Aqua: Let's look for for that stupid house so we can get this over with*Rolls eyes*

~-A While Later-~

Aqua:There we go.

Lonewolf:That took frickin' forever.

 **Did** **you here about the guy who had his entire left side cut off? He's alRIGHT now in a mortuary**

UF!Sans:hehehe, nice.

Aqua:That was the dumbest joke I ever heard.

Lonewolf:Right?

*Little do you know, that the original versions of them wouldn't say that. At least Aqua wouldn't.

UF!Sans:I thought it was a _knife_ joke

Aqua:*Laughs*

Lonewolf:*Looks annoyed*

 **Everyone whose funnier in your opinion; Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, or Pewdiepie?**

Aqua:*Groans*Now we have to go _back_?!Fine.*Rolls eyes and opens a portal*

...

...

Aqua:WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL, PEOPLE! DON'T BE ALARMED, I AM BACK! AND LONEWOLF IS TOO!

Lonewolf:*waves hand*Sup.

Aqua:I would say that Markiplier is the funniest!

Lonewolf:I like Jacksepticeye...

Aqua:I know a friend of mine that likes Pewdiepie...

 **Wow didn't mean to speak this long.**

Aqua:Don't worry about it!I like to chat with people all the time!

Lonewolf:Heh..not me...

Aqua:Wolfy!Be polite!

Lonewolf:Ok Aqua...See ya, weirdos!1


	35. Where's the water!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey how's bout a challenge? Chara ready for the chocolate challenge?**

Chara:Heck yeah!

 ***places five crates of chocolate in front of Chara* here's the rules; you must choose two crates of chocolate without opening the crates or cheating. Two crates are filled with regular chocolate but three will have one of the following in them. One has white chocolate, the second has ghost peppered chocolate and ghost peppers exist before anyone asks, the third is ghost peppered whitr chocolate. The ones you don't choose will be sent down a volcano if it's bad or be sold to Grey the grey haired Temmie.**

Aqua:*gives a crate to Chara*

Chara:*opens the crate and eats the chocolate really fast*

Aqua:What was it?

Chara:Regular chocolate.

Lonewolf:*gives another crate to Chara*

Chara:*opens the crate and eats the chocolate really fast*

Lonewolf:What was it?

Chara:White chocolate.

Aqua:*gives another crate to Chara*

Chara:*opens crate and eats the chocolate really fast*

Aqua:What is-

Chara:It burns!*starts running around in circles*

Lonewolf:*bursts out laughing*

Aqua:Her hands started glowing and a big wave of water crashed on top of Chara*

Chara:*she layed there and sighed*

Aqua:So?What was it?

Chara:It was Ghost peppered chocolate...

Aqua:oh...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	36. TabbyCat Returns!

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Ok. Weird, silly, random questions time.**

Aqua:Woohoo!

 **Favorite genres of music?**

Aqua:I like all kinds of music!

Lonewolf:Rock

 **Favorite book-into-movie series? (Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Harry Potter, etc..)**

Aqua:Narnia!

Lonewolf:The BFG

 **Favorite UnderTale AU(s)?**

Aqua:I like all AU's!

Lonewolf:Same...

 ***places more cupcakes on table* *ball of yellow yarn rolls past TC* Mine! *pounces on yarn* *phases through floor with yarn***

Lonewolf:Thes cupcakes are so good!

Aqua:Awww I wanted to play with that yarn ball...

Lonewolf:See ...


	37. What kind of dreams does Lonewolf have?

**From:Josuke Part 8**

 **Have you ever had a dream that you, um, you had, your, you, you could, you'll do, you, you wants, you, you could do so, you , you'll do, you could, you, you want, you want them, to do you so much, you could do anything?**

Aqua:Yup!

Lonewolf:yeah...*looks at Aqua and blushes*

Aqua:*Looks at Lonewolf*Are you ok Wolfy?

Lonewolf:Yeah...I'm fine...See ya, weirdos!


	38. A Congrats

**From: IlluminatiDown123**

 **Hey, didn't know that you guys had a fanfic of your own. Congrats on reaching 30 chapters!**

Aqua:Thank you so much!*her cat tail starts wagging*

Lonewolf:Yeah Thx...See ya, weirdos...


	39. Be Immortal or young Forever?

**From: Animehero14**

 **For everyone: Would you rather choose to stay young forever or be immortal?**

Everyone:Immortal!

Lonewolf:Be Immortal

Aqua:Me too!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	40. Say nice things not mean things!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Congratulations Dear Lord, you have crossed the line. If you don't like QandA then DON'T READ THEM.**

Everyone:Yeah!

Aqua:Thank you...

Lonewolf:*hugs Aqua*

Aqua:*blushes and hugs him back*Thank you Wolfy...

Lonewolf:You're welcome Aqua...See ya, weirdos...


	41. Lycanroc can speak!

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Pokeniese isn't to hard to understand. Pokemon speak in slightly different tones depending on the word and speak in choppy sentances. *Monsieur A hands over some translation papers***

Lonewolf:*grabs the paper*

 **If you can learn the launguage, you can teach it some english. Key word being SOME.**

Lonewolf: I already did that look!*points to Lycanroc*

Lycanroc:Hello there, my name is you may call me Lycan for if you want you can ask me some questions too!*starts grinning*

Lonewolf:See I told you!

Aqua:Man, I wish I could be as cool you Wolfy...

Lonewolf:*he blushed and turned around only seeing aqua murmuring things in her sleep he gave a sigh of relief*

Lycanroc:Master Lonewolf do you like Aqua?

Lonewolf:M-Maybe!

Lycanroc:Ok master just curious...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	42. Confusion

**From: IlluminatiDown123**

 **Really, drummer boy? I JUST had to deal with you over on my Q &A! Do you ever stop?!**

Aqua:*tilts her head in confusion*

Lonewolf:*Tilts his head in confusion*

Lycanroc:*does the same*

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos?


	43. Soldier's war story

**From:** **Monsieur A**

 **Tell me how you met Soldier. Did he go into the Underground to save you, the innocent american, from the monsters?Or did you meet him after that?**

Frisk:I met him after that...

 **Actually, get Soldier in here, I want to hear his end of it. And how he killed Tom Jones. Or a war story.**

Aqua:Wolfy should I go or should you cause I'm mexican-american

Lonewolf:You should he would probably kill me cause I look like this!

Aqua:so true...*opens portal walks through and appears in another world*

Lonewolf:...

Aqua:Woah I'm 3D!*she is normal except she is 3D*

Soldier:Who are you?!

Aqua:I'm Aquadearest but you may call me Aqua...

Soldier:well Aqua why are you here?

Aqua:Frisk wanted you to see someone in her world...

Soldier:hehehe...Frisk is such a sweet girl...

Aqua:Can you come with me?

Soldier:Of course!

Aqua:*Created a portal and walked through it with Soldier and they came back to Undertale*

Frisk:*runs up to Soldier*Soldier!

Soldier:*Frisk!

Frisk:Soldier Monsieur A wants to talk to you!

Soldier:Alright mate!What is it?

 **As a Portal Master that died, possessed you (or was it a different Frisk? If it was this version of you I possessed after Kaos killed me I AM SO SO SO SORRY.), and fight evil, a good ol' war story should help me become a better leader.**

Soldier:Ah!A good ol' war story heh...I was a fine lad until one day their was war between monsters and humans I knew how it felt being a monster so I helped them out I dressed up as a werewolf and was a tough war and I lost some of my loved when the war was over and they were sealng the monsters underground I quickly took off the costume and stayed with the humans.I was ashamed for failing the monsters so I went back to the place I that's it lad...

Frisk:*smiled and hugged Soldier*

Soldier:*he hugged her back*

Aqua:Soldier lets take you back home...

Soldier:Ok Aqua...Bye Frisk...

Aqua:*created a portal and Soldier walked through it and it took him back home*

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	44. Awkward

**From:** **Monsieur A**

 **I'll just portal Ghaster Blaster Ghidorha somewhere.**

Aqua:plz don't, I don't know how to deal with it...

 **Skarklord, do you think my hydra could breed with ghidorha?**

Aqua:Shark Lord is not here...

Lonewolf:This is awkward...

Aqua:I know...

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos...


	45. Question 9,10,11 and a statement

**From:Aria Tavoosi**

 **Lycanroc, as a Rockruff what Monsieur A was like? Did he keep you around the Skylanders or did you just wander around the academy?**

Lycanroc: Monsieur A was an excellent friend,and yes he kept me around the Skylanders they took care of me when he was gone.  
 **Do you think a Gallade could mistake you for a dark rock type?**

Lycanroc: Absolutely not-

 **It'd be funny to see a Gallade hit you with drain punch and then BOOM! Knock him out with counter.**

Lycanroc:It absolutely would-

 **Actually, do that. *A wild Gallade conveniently appears***

-Translated-

Gallade:Huh?

Lycanroc:Uh... hey gallade...Please don't hurt me!

Gallade:Why would I hurt you?

Lycanroc:uh...Nevermind...

Gallade:*Flees*

 **Oh crap! Lycanroc is still wild, Monsieur A never gave Lonewolf a pokeball. *I give Lonewolf a pokeball***

Lonewolf:Heh thanks *taps Lyacanroc on the head and catches him and he let Lycanroc out of the pokeball*

 **And what** **form** **of Lycanroc were each of your parents. I know Monsieur A personally so I know you weren't made for perfect IVs.**

Lycanroc:My mom was a midday Lycanroc and my father was a midnight Lycanroc...

 **(Your parents are not related. Monsieur A has wiped out the entire monster population of truely horrible timelines, has made a deal with a demonic Chara, contained Error Sans after the b*** killed ten brave Skylanders, f*** Stealth Elf once, wrote WOW reject on her head, danced ballet with Kaos to Running In The 90s and is quite eccentric but he has standards.) Your perfect 3 IVs are HP attack and Speed.**

Lycanroc and Aqua:Ok...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	46. Impersonation of Soldier!

**From:** **Monsieur A**

 **So you've been alive since the war?**

Aqua:*walks through a portal and brings Soldier.*

Soldier:Yup!

 **Mr. Doe, that is amazing. I think i'll try making some new disguises. Shouldn't be to different from my floating head form. *Monsieur A transforms into Soldier* Ahem! If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must FIGHT! ***

Soldier:Not bad pal...

 **"Soldier" puts a soldier helmet on Undyne* Shun Zhou said that. And I think he knows a little more about fighting than you do pal, because he invented it. And then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor.**

Undyne:*Eyes start gleaming with awe*Woah...

Aqua:*Opens portal and Soldier walks back home*

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	47. A weird statement

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Uh sorry Monsieur A but I promised not to bring my buddies here, something about them being to OP. And I don't know how that would work if G B Ghidorah could breed...he's huge**

Aqua:*Makes a cute derp face*

Lonewolf:*nods in agreement*

Lycanroc:*Tilts head in confusion*

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	48. Random statement

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Drummer is another troll that complains that Q and A's are evil. He or she is like a broken record.**

Aqua:That explains everything...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	49. Question 12

**Asked by:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Lonewolf and Lycan what would you do if you met a hybrid between a wolf and a killer whale? I'm not joking either there IS a creature called whalewolf.**

Lonewolf:I would have the most awkward face ever

Lycanwolf:I would be friends with it!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	50. Temmie loves danger!

**Asked by:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Temmie want to go on a ride on a dragon's back?**

Temmie:Temmie says yes hooman!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	51. A Ninja never jokes

**From:** **Monsieur A**

 **ARIIIIIIIAAAAAA! What is with you? Don't-**  
 **Stealth Elf: Reveal personal information! Or atleast not embarrassing information! *Stealth Elf doesn't realise WOW reject is still written on her forehead* As long as i'm here, might as well a ask question or 2. Lycanroc, what did evolving from a quadreped into a bipedal pokemon feel like? Was it painful, enjoyable or did such a massive change in your DNA just happen?**

Lonewolf:It was enjoyable

 **Sans, if you actually started training like SOMEBODY *Stealth Elf points to Papyrus and Undyne* what kind of weaponry would you use? (Magic isn't an option) I'm gonna take a SHOT at a fire arm of somesort. It takes less effort than other weapons and is less up close and more cowardly. Kind of like you, so called Garudian! *Stealth Elf glares at Sans* The only things you kept an eye socket out for were your brother and a bottle of ketchup.**

Sans:ok kiddo I will try!

 ***the urge to try pranking the ninja through out space and time is hard to resist.***

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:*nod in agreement*

Aqua:It sure is...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	52. Akward part 2

**From:** **Monsieur A**

 **My Hydra's huge too. It takes a suprisingly little amount of sheep to feed her though.**

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:Awkward...

Aqua:*tilts head and makes a cute face*

Lonewolf:*Blushes*

Lyacanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	53. Tae Kwon Crow finally gets a towel!

**From:Tae Kwon Crow**

 **Stealth Elf actually retired so the whole her and the Portal Master doing it thing wouldn't be so wierd. AND**  
 **SOMEBODY EITHER BRING ME A TOWEL, A BATHROBE OR TELL ME WHERE ONE OR BOTH OF THOSE THINGS ARE! I have shards of something in my back and i'm very wet.**

Aqua and Lonewolf:oh ok...

Lycanroc:*walked towards Tae Kwon Crow and gives him a towel*here you go bud dry yourself now...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	54. Aria is a sweet person

**From:** **Aria Tavoosi**

 **I'm done being such a j*** and flaming everyone who doesn't like a certain story, because I've come to realize that everyone here is a person, and has their own feelings and opinions about things, and that should be accepted, even if I don't agree with it. .**

Aqua:*walks up to Aria and hugs her tightly*thank you Aria...

Lonewolf:*he joins in*

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	55. Aqua blushes for the first time!

**By:Animehero14**

 ***Holding a plate of skull shaped cookies***

Aqua:Ooh!* walks towards him*

 **Do you guys want one? My friend Lucas made them. They're a little burnt but they taste pretty good.**

-Lonewolf,Aqua,and Lycanroc got a cookie-

Lonewolf:*starts wagging his tail*MMM

Lycanroc:*starts wagging his tail too*Yumm

Aqua:*Starts wagging her tail and her eyes started gleaming with joy*MMMMMMM!I remember when I first met Lucas event though I kissed him...*she started blushing*

Lonewolf:*stopped wagging his tail and his ears and his tail drooped*...

Lycanroc:See ya. weirdos!


	56. Sans has a trick or two

**From:The Anomaly**

 **Sans, instead of the ol' treadmill in the dark, put a pile of dust over Undyne's armor and put it in Stealth Elf's forest. She'll either flip out or ignore it. And yeah, i'm the timeline eater. You can actually kill me. If you can catch this souless abomination that is.**

Sans:I already did that I just don't know what is going to happen next...

 **Chara, how's it goin, Partner?**

Chara:It's going good

 **You good or evil?**

Chara:good

 **That Elf F*** might have a deal for you depending on the answer.**

Chara:ok...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	57. Don't mess with Aria

**From:** **Aria Tavoosi**

 **This guy ain't me. What kind of guy or girl do you think you are? Impersonating me like that? I can respect people's opinons, I just do my thing (dissect trolls) and mess around with my associate Monsieur Alchemy here. You need to stop impersonating people!**

Aqua:Ok...

 **Funny thing is this guy has me perfectly. But can you tell him to stop impersonating me. If he insists on sharing the name, shorten it to just Aria so people can tell us apart, kay?Chio.**

Aqua:ok.

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	58. A thank you

**From:** **Tae Kwon Crow**

 **Thank you. I've been soaking all day.**

Lycanroc:You're welcome!

 **I have imaginators to train. *Tae Kwon Crow opens a rift from his watch and goes back to Skylands, leaving the towel to flop to the ground***

Lycanroc:Bye...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	59. more and more confusion!

**From: Guest**

 **:Good huh? Pasifest good? merciful good? Not afraid to kill good (not afraid to kill evil beings is what that means)**

Everyone:we are so confused!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	60. Ninjas are hard to prank

**From:Stealth Elf**

 ***Stealth Elf is sitting on the treadmill* I have night vision. It's hard to prank me successful- *She casually dodges the lemon meringue pie thrown by an unknown source*-ly.**

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:*nod in agreement*

Aqua:SO TRUE!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc;See ya, weirdos!


	61. Aqua can be creepy sometimes!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Well there is another reason why, Kaod might steal the offspring and make it his evil pet.**

Toriel:That's awful!

Aqua:I know right?!

Lycanroc:So that's why Monsieur A took me to the Skylanders...He didn't want Kaod to steal me!

Aqua:*Gives him the creepiest glare ever at him*You didn't know?!

Lycanroc:*stands there in cold sweat*Nope!

Aqua:*She made a cute smile and said:Oh Ok!

Lycanroc:*gives a sigh of relief*

Lonewolf:*He walks up to Lycanroc*Heh...that's Aqua for you!

Lycanroc:Dude!Your girl is crazy!

Aqua:*glares at him again*What did you say?!

Lycanroc:*He yelped*N-Nothing Aqua!

Aqua:Okay!

Lonewolf:heh you're scared of a girl!

Lycanroc:No I'm not!

Lonewolf:Yes you are!

-they kept on arguing-

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	62. Aqua and TabbyCat play with yarn balls!

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Here Aqua! *gives Aqua a ball of sky blue yarn* *pulls out ball of yellow yarn for self* Now we can play together!**

Aqua:*quickly grabs the ball of yarn and starts playing with it*Yay!This is so much fun!  
 **Temmie! (where I'm from, we're cousins) *opens portal* *a dragon flys out* This is a Night-Fury. He's really sweet, and doesn't mind people riding on his back. Wanna? *climbs on dragon's back***

Temmie:Of course I want to ride him cousin!*climbs on The Night Fury's back*  
 **For Narnia! And for Aslan! *flys around room* *dragon and all phase through wall***

Temmie:Bye!*phases through a wall with TabbyCat*

Aqua:Oh My God!Where did Temmie go?!*starts looking everywhere frantically*

Lonewolf:Why don't you just make a portal and grab Temmie That way it can be easier!

Aqua:You're right I will do exactly that!*Makes a portal and grabs Temmie*

Temmie:Awwww Temmie was having fun...

Aqua:I'm sorry Temmie,it's just that I can't let you leave Undertale because something bad could happen to this universe and you!Ok?

Temmie:Oh ok Aqua...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	63. Aqua wants to be in a relationship too!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Oh dear me, in that case *the Ender Dragon appears* meet my waifu, yes I'm dating the Ender Dragon.**

Aqua:*eyes start gleaming with joy*Awww,You guys are such a cute couple!I wish I was in a relationship...

Lonewolf:*his eyes grew wide open and he blushed*

Aqua:Uh...Wolfy are you ok?

Lonewolf:*stands there in cold sweat*Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine Aqua!

 **Temmie** **want to ride?**

Temmie:Omg!Yes, I will ride the Ender Dragon Hooman!

Aqua:I'm going with you just in case...

-they fly around and land back down on the ground they both get off and say-

Aqua and Temmie:Thank you so much that was fun!*They both make a cute smile*

Lycanroc and Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	64. Is Aqua losing control?

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Yeah, he has an entire fortress made for experiments. A pokemon like a rockruff or an eevee would be a very useful specimen. Eevee is highly unstable and if he decodes the chemical stem cell language he could create nearly and eeveelution he wants, even ones that don't exist in the pokemon world.**

 **Lycanroc midday would make a good scout and a lycanroc midnight such as yourself would be a good meatsheild since counter deals double the damage taken by a physical attack.**

 **Send out 50 life spell punks on golaith drow with a lycanroc** **midnight** **strapped to each of its arms an even an elite is going skylander or 16 goes down.**

 **Luckily even the rift that DK and Bowser entered skylands from can't reach the pokemon world due to Arceus and the creation trio straight up blocking it.**

Lycanroc:Woah I never knew that either...

Aqua:*she gave him a creepy glare*You got to be kidding me!

Lycanroc:*stood there in cold sweat*Uh..Aqua are you ok?

Aqua:*goes back to normal*Huh?Oh yeah!I'm fine why?

Lycanroc:You were...umm... acting creepy..

Aqua:oh...

Lycanroc:But who cares!

Aqua:Yeah!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	65. It all makes sense!

**From:Aria Tavoosi**

 **As for how you ended up in Skylands, you got into the mirror dimesion where Eon was evil before Snap Shot destroyed the mirror he was in and Kaos is a nice guy and pacifest.**

Aqua:*tilts her head in confusion*  
Lycanroc:*is taking notes*Keep going  
 **Hoopa Unbound was screwing around and you entered a portal he made, the otherside lead to the Link Cable, you got teleported by that into Discord's soup, he teleported you to the underground of an undferfell the Ghost Rider had gotton into and was slaughtering at the time and he left you alone since you were free of innocent blood, you went back into the portal and ended up in a horrible timeline where the six children were eviscerated alive and Photoshop Asgore had just been killed by Monsieur A, Ambush, Kaos' perfect clone that is a sensei and Tae Kwon Crow.**

Lonewolf:*sits down*Let me join in on this...

Aqua:Ok!

Lycanroc:*still taking notes*Keep going...

 **Ambush saw you and they took you to skylands when they left.**

Lycanroc:*Finishes taking notes*Done!

Lonewolf:*He looks at Lycanroc confused*

Aqua:*she looks at Lycanroc really confused and curious*

Lonewolf:Done on what?

Lyacnroc:I was taking notes of what Aria was saying and it all makes sense now!

Aqua:What makes sense?

Lycanroc:The notes Aqua!Since I was a lil pup I was traveling in so many portals that I ended up in skylands and now it makes total sense!*starts laughing with joy*

Lonewolf:*whispers in Aqua's ear*Did he go nuts?

Aqua:Shut up Wolfy!Don't be rude at least he finally found out the truth!

Lycanroc and Aqua and Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	66. Lonewolf is a nice wolf

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **omg reading this is so fun**

Aqua:*giggles*I'm glad you like it!

 ***glances** **at lone nervously and clears throat* h-hi other werewolf that I've never seen before I'm sage wolfblood and I'm scared now *hides behind aqua and eyes change to rosey red with fear*** **h-help?**

Aqua:*giggles*don't worry I will protect you!

Lycanroc:Me too!

Lonewolf:*walks up to sage wolfblood and starts patting her head*Hehe...Don't worry I won't hurt you...

Aqua See ya,Weirdos...


	67. Sans HATES other Dressings

**From:Shark Lord**

 **K here is another challenge, this time for Sans. *places ten bottles of ketchup in front of Sans* you must choose five bottles of ketchup without looking into the bottles. Now here are the five bad ones; one has ketchup made from bananas(which exists), the second is tomato juice, the third is salad dressing, the fourth is 'Hotter then Hot Lands' hot sauce, and the last is mayonnaise dyed red. The five you don't choose will either be forced down Kaos' throat if it's bad or be sold to Grey.**

Lycanroc:*Gives a bottle to Sans*

Sans:*Drinks it*

Aqua:What is it?

Sans:It's Tomato juice

Lonewolf:*gives another bottle:

Sans:*Drinks it*It's ketchup...

Aqua:*gives another bottle:

Sans:*drinks it*

Aqua:Well?

Sans:This is so disgusting who colors mayonnaise red?!

Lycanroc:*gives another bottle*

Sans:*drinks it*Ugh...Banana...

Lonewolf:*gives another bottle*

Sans:*drinks it*EWWW!It's salad dressing!

Lonewolf:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lycanroc and Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	68. Shark Lord gets 50 Temmie Flakes!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Grey, the grey haired Temmie, how many Temmie Flakes will you sell me for this? *pulls out a golden Temmie statue* and feel free to use some money for college**

Grey Temmie:I will give you 50 Temmie Flakes!* gives 50 Temmie Flakes to Shark Lord and grabs the statue*

 **Toriel did Sans tell you he didn't help Frisk when Undyne nearly turned them to swiss cheese, sent them down a cliff nearly breaking their bones, and basically been a racist j*** when Frisk didn't have anything to protect them self? Papyrus at least stopped Undyne when he called Frisk, and Papyrus was the one who had Undyne befriend Frisk.**

Toriel:He indeed told me that a few days ago I payed him back by attacking and that was it!

 ***jumps into a portal clutching the Temmie Flakes***

Aqua:*waves goodbye*Bye!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	69. Lonewolf and Lyacnroc sure do yell loud

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Lonewolf and Lycanwolf type in whalewolf to see what he looks like. And yes Sharktopus, the same creature I usually have with me, is from the same series**

-they do as told a few minutes later-

Lonewolf:WHAT THE FREAK ARE THOSE THINGS?!

Lycanroc:THEY'RE SO AWESOME!

Aqua:*covers her ears*See ya, weirdos!


	70. Aqua blushes for the second time!

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **hey me again... lonewolf are u nice?**

Lonewolf:Yes I am nice.

 ***shys away towards aqua and whispers to her* I bet he likes u cuz your pretty cute.**

Aqua:*starts blushing and whispers back to her*OMG!R-Really?!Nobody ever called me cute before!

 ***says aloud* and yes I am a girl heh heh...**

Lonewolf:Ok...

Aqua and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos


	71. We love to help!

**From:Animehero14**

 **Hey Aqua and Lonewolf do guys have any idea on how to fix a melted floor? Lucas got drunk last night and puked out lava all over the floor.**

Aqua:Oh My God is he alright?!This is the second time I heard that he was drunk!

Lonewolf:*walks towards Animehero14 and gives some wooden floor tiles*These floor tiles are magical which means it will never burn!

Aqua:Does Lucas have a phone?If he does can you give him this!*gives Animehero14 a peice of paper that has her number on*I just want to chat with him that's all!

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos!


	72. BlackHeart303 is AWESOME!

**From: BlackHeart303**

 *** An Umbereon sitting on a Orange Gaster Blaster flouts down from the ceiling* Hmmm... *Looks between Aqua and Lone. Then whispers into Lone's ear.* If it works the way I think it will, I expect Werekittens.**

Lonewolf:*he started blushing a lot*

Aqua:Wolfy are you ok?

Lonewolf:yeah I'm fine...

 **And to all those haters! *Eight more Gas-* Striker Blasters actually Suzu *-Striker Blasters appear looking as angry as BlackHeart.* F**k. OFF. AND. LEAVE. OUR. QA. AUTHORS. ALONE! *Striker Blasters disappear***

Lycanroc:*his eyes started gleaming with amaze*Woah so cool...

Aqua:I know right...

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys later, might bring Buu with me next time. Expect a pink Eeeve! *BlackHeart leaves through a portal.***

 ***...So do your conflict text boxes act like me perchance?***

Aqua:Thank you very much and I will try!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	73. Aqua got high on catnip again

**From: IlluminatiDown123**

 ***whispers to Lonewolf* Admit your true feelings to her. Trust me, it doesn't help to bottle up your emotions.**

Lonewolf:ok... I will try...*walks towards Aqua*Hey umm...Aqua can I tell you something?

Aqua:*Is high from catnip and turns around and looks at Lonewolf*Hic!Y-Yeah W-Wolfy?Hic!

Lonewolf:Nevermind lets put you in bed...*picks her up*

Aqua:NOOOOO!It's too-Hic!-early for bed-*before she could say another word she fell asleep*

Lonewolf:*sighs and walks towards a blue bed and puts her on it he then grabbed a green blanket and covered her all the way to her shoulders*heh...sleep tight my precious...

 ***pushes Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy together* NOW KISS!**

-they kissed-

-After the kiss-

Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy:OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!

 **Chara- would you rather not kill, or no chocolate?**

Chara:not kill because I promised frisk to never kill again...

Lycanwolf:See ya, weirdos!


	74. Aqua has a fever from the catnip

**From: Animehero14**

 ***Takes the wooden floor tiles from Lonewolf***  
 **Thanks**

Lonewolf:Your welcome pup...* he left to get some medicine for Aqua*

 **Don't worry Aqua, Lucas is alright but right now he just has a stomach ache. He'll have to stay in bed for awhile. I'll be sure to give him your number.**

Aqua:*she 's alright but she has a fever*Heh...*cough*I guess me and Lucas have something in common we're both sick*cough*Thank you very much please give it to him though...*cough,cough*

Lycanwolf:See ya, weirdos!


	75. Aqua and Temmie have a ride

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***riding the Night Fury* *jumps off* This is ShadowFax. I named him after Gandalf's horse from LotR.**  
 **I didn't know about the whole "universe might not exist if a UT character leaves." Sorry. *lightly blushes***

Aqua:It's ok!  
 **TeM and Aqua, would you like to ride ShadowFax for a bit? *hops on his back***

-they get on too-

 ***rides around***

-they get back off-

 **Well. We better get going. *to SF in the voice you use when you talk to a pet or baby* Come on Faxxy. Who's the cutest Fury? You are. Yes you are. *phases through floor with SF***

Aqua and Temmie:Bye!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	76. Papyrus has a pet Wither!

**From: Shark Lord**

 **Papyrus tame the Wither. Don't worry it won't harm skeletons**

Papyrus:Well human I already did that and now it's my new pet!*Points at the wither*

Aqua:Can I pet it?

Papyrus:Sure!

Aqua:*pets the wither*

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	77. Lonewolf and Papyrus hate puns

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Sans what would you do if you were trapped in Pingastale or had to face Error Pingas Sans?**

Sans:I would Spaghetti outta there!

Aqua:HAHAHAHA!

Lonewolf and Papyrus:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	78. Asriel comes back!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Oh look the only bad ketchup left was the extremely spicy hot sauce. Anyone want to help me with forcing this down Kaos' throat?**

Flowey:I will!

 **Oh Flowey I got you something~**

Flowey:Huh?What is it?

 ***gives** **Flowey seven Minecraft souls and Flowey spilts to two, himself and Asriel* Ta da!**

Flowey:Woah!How is this possible?!

Asriel:I don't know!

Chara:Azzy?

Azriel:*sees Chara*Chara..You're alive!*Runs towards her and hugs her and starts crying*

Chara:*She also starts crying*

-Asgore and Toriel join in the moment-

Aqua:*starts tearing up*This is so beautiful...I wish someone loved me like that...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	79. We finally find out what a whalewolf is!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **The whalewolf is technically a phoney werewolf, he used to be a washed up baseball player with a hot headed personality. Now he was turned to that thing because of some foolish scientist, no big surprise, and it is now an idiot**

Aqua:Oh!That makes sense!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:*they slap their face*

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	80. Lonewolf never got a compliment before

**From sage wolfblood**

 **ps: I actully am really weird and btw I guess I like lone? I think hes hot :3 *scarlet ears twitch and I wag my tail abit***

Lonewolf:*blushes*Hehehe thanks!

 **and lone I think... I think I know you *eyes flash silver***

Lonewolf:You do?

Aqua:*she becomes jealous*Yeah..

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	81. Aqua and Lonewolf get gifts

**From:sage wolfblood**

 ***gives lone a rabbit to chase* for u lone *gives aqua unlimited supply of yarn balls and catnip* for u aqua**

-the rabbit started to flee-

Lonewolf:Oh no you don't!*starts running after it*

Aqua:Thanks for the yarn balls...And I'm really sensitive to Catnip that why I get high really-*she got high*Hic!Hehehe what are you looking at?!

Lonewolf:*catches the rabbit and kills it looks at Aqua and grins he has blood on his teeth*

Aqua:*looks at Lonewolf*Hic!Oh My God!Hic!Lonewolf what the freak!Hic!what's wrong with you?!Hic!

Lonewolf:*shrugs and wipes the blood off*

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos!


	82. The ship has become real!

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **I know I said I like lone buuuuuuuut *pushes lone into aqua* YOU TO MAKE WEREKITTYS BECAUSE I SHIP IT *forces them to kiss and eye glows black* it WILL WORK OUT**

-They kissed-

Aqua:*her eyes grew wide open and she thought*OMG!OMG!BAKA!BAKA!WOLFY YOU BAKA!

Lonewolf:*his eyes grew wide open and he started blushing a lot and he thought*OH MY GOD!AQUA IS GOING TO HATE ME AFTER THIS!

-they stopped-

Aqua:*she started blushing a lot and her eyes started filling up with tears*Baka!Baka!Baka!

Lonewolf:NO,NO,NO,NO, NO!Aqua please don't hate me!

Aqua:I don't hate you!I like you!*she covered her mouth*

Lonewolf:You do-

Aqua:BAKA!BAKA!I...I...Ugh!I can't think staright!I would always smell Catnip cause I was crazy for you and-

Lonewolf:*hugs her*shh...there,there, let's forget about it ok?

Aqua:*hugs Lonewolf tightly*ok...

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos!


	83. Question 13

**From:Shark Lord**

 **How's it feel being back Asriel?**

Asriel:It feels great!Now I can be with my family forever!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	84. A cute furball named Buu!

**From: BlackHeart303**

 ***A Pink ball of fluff latches onto Aqua's face.* Hugs!**

Aqua:Awww!She is so Kawaii!  
 **BlackHeart: Annnd that's Buu. She does that often.**  
 **Striker Blaster: Very often...**  
 **BlackHeart:*Sweatdrops* Um, Buu I think you're suffocating her! *Pulls the small pink Eevee off.* Heh sorry.**

Aqua:*catches her breath*no worries!  
 **Buu: Buu sorry too!**  
 **BlackHeart: Hey sans, does the fact that people like making Gaster Blasters so much erk you at all?**

 **Buu: Copy cats?**

Sans:nope!

 **BlackHeart: Papyr-**  
 **Buu: Papy! *Latches onto Papyrus's face***

Papyrus:AAAH!  
 **BlackHeart: C-careful Buu, you almost lobed his head off!**  
 **Buu: *Buu falls to the ground in panic. She take 10 points of damage.* Ow...**  
 **BlackHeart: Anyone know any healing?**

Aqua:I do!

 **Buu: Thank you...**

 **BlackHeart" Thanks Aqua**

Aqua:You're welcome!  
 **Buu: Sorry Papy *Buu's ear wilt***

Papyrus:It's ok lil furball!*smiles*  
 **Striker Blaster: *Struggling to NOT blast Chara* Seething hate...**

Chara:*starts trembling with fear*  
 **BlackHeart & Buu: Don't.**  
 **BlackHeart: Blast that one instead. *Points to an evil Chara.***  
 **Striker Blaster: *Instant transmissions to it and growls* BURNING RAGE! * Blasts faster than sound.***

Chara:*gives a sigh of relief*  
 **BlackHeart: Whoa, did not mean to take up your time. Uh, see ya!**

 **Buu: Bye... *Buu still looks guilty***

Aqua:It's ok!I love to chat with people!And Buu it's ok don't feel bad...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	85. Lucas needs help!

**From: Animehero14**

 ***Aqua's s phone started ringing***

Aqua:*picks the phone up and answers*Hello, this is Aquadearest but you may call me Aqua!  
 **? : (In a hushed voice) Hey Aqua this is Lucas.**

Aqua:*her eyes grew wide open*L-Lucas?!What do you need?  
 **Lucas: (still in a hushed voice) Listen, I need your help. I'm hiding from group of girls I used to date and they want kill to me.**

Aqua:That's terrible-  
 **A female voice could be heard in the background shouting "There he is!"**

Aqua:*she gasped*

 ***The call dropped***

Aqua:I got to go save Lucas!  
Lonewolf:*grabs her by the shoulder*Aqua... just stay here we will find out what happens next...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	86. Asgore hates Mario

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Oh man I remembered since Asriel and Flowey have the seven souls then they both can transform... Oops**

Asriel:Flowey can't turn his powerful form but I can!But I use it for emergencies...  
 **Hey Asriel, and Asgore what would you do if someone did this to Toriel? *shows them a clip of Mario throwing a rock and hurting Toriel for no reason* He has no redeeming qualities either, he did this as well *shows everyone Mario with a deep look in a burning Snowdin with Papyrus in love with the psycho and Sans covering his left eye***

Asriel:*looks at his dad*

Asgore:Time to take this guy's soul!

Aqua:Noo!Don't do that ok?!

Asgore:ok Aqua...

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	87. Error Pingas appeared

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Oh no run! *an Error Sans with a glitched face of the Pingas Lord appears***  
 **Error Pingas: Snu PiNgAS uSUaL I See**  
 **Sorry Aqua but I couldn't stop him.**

Aqua:It's ok I can make him go back to his world!* a portal opens under Error Pingas and he disappeared back to his own world she closed the portal*All done!*giggles*

Lonewolf:Heh good job aqua...

Aqua:*glares at him*Don't start thinking that I forgot about what happened earlier!You BAKA!

Lonewolf:ok Aqua...

Lycanrc:See ya, weirdos!


	88. Aqua helps Lucas!

**From: Animehero14**

 ***Aqua's phone starts ringing***

Aqua:*she picks up the phone and answers it*Hey Lucas!what's up?!  
 **Lucas: (breathing heavily) I...got...away...**

Aqua:oh!Cool-  
 **Lucas: (passes out)**  
 ***The call dropped***

Aqua:*she gasped* I need to find Lucas!*Grabs her black jacket and puts it on*He might be hurt!*makes a portal and runs through it*

-she appeared where Lucas passed out-

Aqua:*she ran towards him*Lucas!Lucas!are you Ok?!

-no response-

Aqua:Crap!I'm going to take you to my place Lucas so you can get some rest!*picks him up with no trouble at all and she made a portal and ran through it*

-she appeared in her house and ran past Lonewolf and Lycanroc who were playing a game of Pokemon-

-she then ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door-

-She walked towards her bed and she put Lucas on it,she then grabbed a blanket and covered him up to his shoulders-

Aqua:*she sighs*Man I hope he doesn't hate my room...

-She has a bedroom,a big closet room,and a laundry room and they are all connected into one room.-

-Her bedroom has purple walls,a blue bed with a green blanket on it,and drawer for her private clothes,a window,and an other drawer which has lame stuff and it's connected with a mirror-

-Her closet room has green walls,a pink and white desk with a computer on it(so she can make youtube videos and write on her fanfiction),and she has anime wallpapers on the walls.-

-Her laundry room is for everybody's use and it has white walls,and a washing machine,and a drying machine-

Aqua:sleep tight you lil cutie!*she left the room and went downstairs to join in the pokemon game*See ya, weirdos!


	89. BlackHeart303 knows when somethings bad

**From: BlackHeart303**

 **I'm sorry "Dear Lord", did you not hear me?**  
 ***Several Striker Blaster appear.***  
 **P***. OFF.**  
 ***Sigh* Honestly, I'm getting paranoid to the point of having a few SB's stand guard around here just in case. Uh, sorry just needed to drop in and say that. Its Buu's bedtime and she needs her story.**

Aqua:woah...

Lonewolf:ok Lil pup take care of that lil guy!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	90. Be careful from Mario

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Sorry Asgore but that maniac has no begin with. He sold it for a bowl of spaghetti...**  
 **And stay away from him Papyrus, he does horrible and disgusting things to spaghetti. *whispers to Asgore, Undyne, and Sans 'the psycho makes love with the spaghetti even molesting said dish then eats it. Who knows what'll happen if Papyrus finds out. Don't tell him, and keep the children away from Mario'***

Sans:*He hugged papyrus tightly*

Asgore:*He hugged Asriel and chara tightly*

Undyne:*runs towards Papyrus and hugs him tightly*

Papyrus:Wowie! A lot of monsters do love me!

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	91. Aqua is a Tsundere

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Don't blame Lonewolf it just happened. He's already suffering enough...**

Aqua:Well I don't care!*starts blushing a little bit*But...It was kinda nice...

Lonewolf:Really?!

Aqua:*her eyes grew wide open*Shut up you BAKA!

Lonewolf:*he walked away*

Lycanroc:Hey Aqua are you ok?

Aqua:Lyacnroc did you know that I'm a Tsundere...

Lycanroc:Of course Aqua!I knew that since the first day I met you!

Aqua:ok...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	92. Aqua hates seeing animals die

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **looks at lone and ears twitches and says under breath* knew it... he's my brother *says out loud* well anyways I give u lonewolf heheh UNLIMITED RABBITS TO CHASE oh btw I'm loooovein this QA thing all those haters can talk to my claws *mutters* lil assholes haten on this awsomeness *claws grow and eyes turn blood red with anger* welp imma kill somethin now cya!**

Lonewolf and Lycanroc:*run after the rabbits and they killed them*

Aqua:*she gasped*OMG!Wolfy You monster!I was starting to like you but all you do is Kill?!You know what I'm out!*she went inside their house and went to her closet room and started listening to music on her computer*

Lonewolf:*his ears drooped*

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	93. Is sage wolfblood keeping a secret?

Lonewolf:*Is laying down on the snow and taking a nap while Lycanroc sits beside him calmly

-then all of a sudden-

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 ***ohhhhhh shi- shoot I forgot to tell y'all *looks at lone and covers his ears with tail accidentally tickling him with my soft tail fur***

Lonewolf:HAHHAHA!stop it your tickling me!HAHAHHAHAHA!

 **oh oops sorry *blushes and pulls tail down off of his face* ya know what i'll wait to tell you *giggles softly then poofs a familiar look portal up and runs to it then pounces on it and fades into a red cloud***

Lonewolf:*sits up*I wonder what she wanted to tell me..

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	94. Lonewolf helps Sage

**From:sage wolfblood**

 ***a note floats outta my lil red cloud sayin* to wolfy... I found out how I know you... ill tell u in person tho *tear drops blurr the rest out along with... blood another note falls but this one seems to have come fast by teleportation* HELP! THEY FOUND ME IM BLEEDING OUT GET SANS OR SOMETHIN JUST HELP *rest IS covered in only blood***

Lonewolf:*his eyes grew wide open and he ran towards Aqua*AQUA!I NEED YOU HELP!

Aqua:WHAT DO YOU?!

Lonewolf:IT'S SAGE!SHE'S HURT AND SHE'S BLEEDING!AND I CAN'T FIND HER!*his eyes started filling up with tears*

Aqua:HERE!*gives him a roll of badages*

Lonewolf:*grabs it*what's this-

Aqua:GRAB MY HAND!*she extends her hand*

Lonewolf:*blushes*O-Ok...*grabs her hand gently*

Aqua:*Her eyes started glowing and she made a red portal*

-they ran through the portal and appeared inside of the red cloud and they saw Sage bleeding-

Aqua:*she gasped*

Lonewolf:*he ran towards her and wrapped her injury with the roll of bandages*COME ON LIL PUP!DON'T GIVE UP ON ME...DON'T LEAVE ME!

Aqua:PICK HER UP AND LET'S GO!*she made a blue portal*

Lonewolf:*he picked her up and ran through the blue portal with Aqua*

-they appeared in their house-

-Lonewolf then ran upstairs and opened his bedroom door-

-he walked towards his bed and he put Sage on it,he then grabbed a blanket and covered her up to her shoulders-

Lonewolf:*he sighs*Man I hope she doesn't hate my room...

-he has a bedroom,a big closet room,and a game room and they are all connected into one room.-

-His bedroom has blue walls,a black bed with a green blanket on it,and a drawer for his private clothes,a window,and an other drawer which has lame stuff and it's connected with a mirror-

-His closet room has green walls,a black and red desk with a computer on it(so he can make youtube videos and play games on it,and he has anime wallpapers on the walls.-

-His game room is for everybody's use and it has grey walls-

Lonewolf:sleep tight you lil pup!*he left the room and went downstairs to sleep on the couch*See ya, weirdos!


	95. Asgore,sans,and Undyne don't joke

**From Shark Lord:**

 **He can't help it, he's a wolf it's in his blood to hunt.**

Aqua:*sighs*I guess you have a point there...

 **Oh bleep Asgore, Sans, and Undyne Mario's found out that Papyrus is here and is going to come soon and kidnap him. Prepare yourselves, he cheats**

Asgore,sans,and Unyne:We are going to give that punk a BAD TIME!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	96. We love to sing

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Hay Aqua, do you think you, and maybe some of the others, could sing Lonely Goatherd from Sound of Music?**

Aqua:Ok I love to sing!One and a two and a three!

Toriel:*she sang happily* High on a hill was a lonely goatherd

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Frisk: Folks in a town that was quite remote heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Chara and Asriel: O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay

O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay

Asriel:A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

Chara:Men on a road with a load to tote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Papyrus:Men in the midst of a table d'hote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

Sans: Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Aqua:and that's all we know!

 ***to LoneWolf in private* *is silent for a while* *whispers* Ship. Ship. Ship. Ship.**

Lonewolf:*blushes*

 ***pounces* *phases through floor* (*me, the writer of the review* I regret nothing!)**

Aqua:ok...

Lycanroc:see ya, weirdos!


	97. Lonewolf gets his first hug

**From:sage wolfblood**

 ***sucks in a breath suddenly and eyes turn comletly silver imediatly I start choking and then I calm down* uh w-wow *I realise I'm in a guys room and I get out and trip on the stairs reopening a lot of wounds* SHIT OWWWWWWWW *I notice I'm wearing different clothes* wow are these... GUYS CLOTHES!? *then it hits me and I run up to lone my eyes turn green and I give him a hug and I cry* t-thanks for helping m-me!**

Lonewolf:*hugs her back*Heh...You're welcome lil pup...

 ***hic!I look away shyly- where are my normal clothes does aqua have them?**

Lonewolf:heh... yeah she's right now trying to get the blood stains off of your shirt in the laundry room so yeah...

 ***turns into a full on wolf with jet black fur with red streaks and brown tinted red eyes and I give a little growl as my wounds bleed***

Lonewolf:*sits up straight and grabs a role of bandages and wraps it around her injuries*ther,there,lil pup it's going to be ok...*points at himself*Wolfy is here to help you always!

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos!


	98. Lucas is in Aqua's room

**From: Animehero14**

 **Lucas slowly starts to wake up.**

 **Lucas: (groans) What..the...heck...happened?**

 **He looks around.**

 **Lucas: Where am I?**

 **Lucas: (sighs) Whatever... I need to go home**

 **He gets out of bed but falls on his face on the floor.**

 **Lucas: Ow...**

Aqua:*she heard a thud upstairs, so she ran all the way towards her room,she then sees Lucas*OMG!Lucas are you ok?!Oh!I almost forgot to tell you something!You're in my room!So...yeah...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	99. Lycanroc defeats mario

**From:Shark Lord**

 ***a derpish Mario appears* Hello it's a me Mario and I'm-a here to steal Papyrus**

Lycanroc:Nope!*presses a button and it makes a portal which makes Mario go back to his own world*Not today you lil peasant!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	100. TabbyCat sings real good!

**TabbyCat:*appears with tiny German hat on her head* *skips around* ~The hills are alive~~With the sound of music~ *squee* I love that movie! May I continue the song?**  
 ***if yes* ~One little girl in a pale pink coat heard~ ~Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo~ She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd~ ~Lay ee odl lay odl-oo~ Soon her mama with a gleaming gloat heard~ Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo~ ~What a duet for a girl and goatherd~ ~Lay ee odl lay odl-oo ~ ~Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o~ ~*yodeling*~ ~Soon their duet will become a trio~ ~Lay ee odl lay odl-oo~ ~Odl lay ee~ ~Odl lay ee~ ~Odl lay hee hee~ ~Odl lay ee~ ~Odl lay odl lay~ ~Odl lay odl lee~ ~Odl lay odl lee~ ~Odl lay odl lay odl lay~ ~WHOO~**  
 ***if no* Okay.**  
 ***either way(don't add this)***

Lycanroc:Bravo!*starts clapping*That was excellent!

 ***pounces**phases through floor***

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	101. Chara sings

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Chara, sing the theme to Gilligan's Island and i'll give you a very special pokemon. Here are your options. A: Ralts, you can choose the gender and if it's a male, I can get a dawn stone. B: an Alolan starter, you can't evolve it into it's final stage until they're revealed C: Alolan Marowak D: Growlithe, Vulpix or Alolan I can get the needed stone for evolution E: Lurantis, she needs to be groomed once a week or she gets REALLY mad F: Gible**

Chara: Just sit right back  
And you'll hear a tale  
A tale of a fateful trip,  
That started from this tropic port,  
Aboard this tiny ship.  
The mate was a mighty sailin' man,  
The Skipper brave and sure.  
Five passengers set sail that day,  
For a three hour tour,  
A three hour tour.

The weather started getting rough,  
But the tiny ship was tossed.  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew  
The Minnow would be lost.  
The Minnow would be lost.

The ship set aground on the shore  
Of this uncharted desert isle  
With Gilligan,  
The Skipper too.  
A millionaire and his wife,  
A movie star,  
The professor and Mary Ann,  
Here on Gilligan's Isle.

Chara:That's all I Just give me a Growlithe

 **Turns out Arceus just doesn't pokemon in SKYLANDS. Other earths are fine. And he's owed me a favor since I helped him shut down Girentina and Palkia's giant symphony.**

Lycanroc:Heh...cool

 **Aria, don't call me Elf F***! It's rude and lewd.**

Lyacnroc:ummmmm...See ya weirdos!


	102. Question 14

**From:Aria Tavoosi**

 **Asriel you little ball of magic and fur, If a squid creature wanted to rule of existance and kill all who opposed him and he had the power to destroy a planet. Would you defend earth and kill him with your Hyperdeath form, exact power as when you fought Frisk? I am writing some death battles with you in the Season One Finale fighting Sqeegee and i'm stumped as for how the two of you end up fighting eachother.**

Asriel:If that happened I would turn into my Hyperdeath form and defeat them real easily so yeah...

Lycanroc:See ya weirdos!


	103. Helping people is the best!

**From:** **BlackHeart303**

 **S**t is she alright? *Stares at Sage.* And someone did this to her?**

Lonewolf:I dunno...

 ***Three Striker Blaster*  
BlackHeart: Start patrolling!**  
 **Striker Blasters: Yes sir! *Flout off in different directions***  
 **BlackHeart: Hope you don't mind, but I want to give them a piece of my wrath.**

Lonewolf:ok.. I don't mind  
 **Buu?**  
 **Buu: Yeah?**  
 **BlackHeart: Provide cute thearby!**  
 **Buu: K! *Salutes then curls up next to Sage.***  
 **BlackHeart: I'm going to go look for them, Undyne? Wanna help?**

Undyne:Heh My pleasure!  
 **This should be good, might even be able to test the new SOUL Cravers.**  
 ***A old, cracked, and slightly transparent Gaster Blaster appears, small than sans's or BlackHeart's***  
 **Soul Craver: *Makes a skeletal laugh.***  
 **BlackHeart: Let the hunt begin. *Creates a portal.***

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	104. Sage gave us cool names

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **hey aqua I found your wolf name its "white rain" and lone yours is "ferocious moon" mine is "scarred wolf"**

Lycanroc:Aqua is not here she is in her room but My best guess is that she would probably say,"Woah!So cool!"

How do I know that?I can talk to people through my mind!

Lonewolf:Heh that's cool lil pup!*grins*

 **black wolf I was kiddnaped don't ask *looks away* its a painful memory**

Lonewolf:*Looks at Lycanroc and signals him to leave*

Lycanroc:* he left*

Lonewolf:*looks at Sage*Do you trust me Lil pup?If you you tell me about what happened Lil Pup?

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	105. Monsieur A never jokes around

**From:Monsieur A**

 **SMG4 Mario? Shark Lord, i'm sending in my Hydra. *A gigantic Hydra appears outside, ready to kill Mario when he appears***

Lycanroc:So Cooooooolllllll!

Sans:heh cool...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	106. Aqua makes breakfast

**From:Animehero14**

 ***Lucas' stomach grumbled***  
 **Lucas: Sorry I'm a bit hungry. Do you have anything I can eat?**

Aqua:Huh?Oh!Yeah!Just follow me!

-Aqua grabs Lucas' hand and walks downstairs all the way to the kitchen-

-she makes him sit in the chair and she starts making some food-

-A few minutes later-

-She placed a plate in front of him and a cup of hot cocoa and the plate had this:scrambled eggs,bacon,and pancakes-

Aqua:Enjoy the meal!*she says cheerfully*

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	107. Chara got kissed!

**FRom:IlluminatiDown123**

 ***UF!ID appears!* He kicked me out of Katya's dimension, but he'll never find me here. *starts kissing Muffet and Chara***

Muffet:*she escaped before he could kiss her*

Chara:*she wasn't able to escape and she started blushing*MMM?!*she thought*Man I want to slap him but this feels so good!I don't know what to do!

-they stopped-

 ***ID appears* Stop leaving! *drags UF!ID through a portal***

Chara:*she stood there blushing*...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	108. Awkward part 3

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **Buu:* Rubs against Sage's leg.***  
 **Suddently a radio turns on. it sounds like BlackHeart.**  
 **BlackHeart: There they are, lets get him Undyne!**  
 ***Sounds of screams and blasts echo.***  
 **BlackHeart:... s**t we got the wrong people. Uh, sorry sir, I'll pay for the ca- HEY.**  
 **?: Get out of here you rat and fish!**  
 **BlackHeart: Ouch, that's some golf club! Oh s**t**  
 **Multiple ?: Get em *Gunshots***  
 ***Radio shuts off.***  
 **Buu:.. they'll be fine, Buu is sure.**

Lonewolf:That was akward...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	109. Lucas needs to take a shower

**From:Animehero14**

 **Lucas eats the food he was served.**  
 **Lucas: Wow this tastes really good.**

Aqua:*she giggles*Thanks!  
 **He smells something strange then he smelled himself.**  
 **Lucas: (inner thoughts) Yikes I smell like a sweaty caveman.**

Aqua:Lucas are you-  
 **Lucas: Hey Aqua do you mind if I use your bathroom to take a quick shower?**

Aqua:Heh...sure just go upstairs and turn right and you will make it to the bathroom!

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	110. Lonewolf hates losing loved ones

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **... its about time I tell the truth... aqua, wolfy and me we in my timeline were the unsepreble trio... well was... me and lone decided that we would start dating and the aqua in MY timeline... she got jealous**  
 **the other aqua killed me after my first date with lone... I tryed to reset *tears start to roll down face* and I ended up here... t-the person that kidnapped me was the other aqua and the other wolfy... when I died... he committed suicide from that day forth I promised to forget it all... but with the help of... "the man who speaks in hands" gaster... I just figured it out *tears fall faster as I run away without realizing that my bandage fell off and I was losing blood fast**

Lonewolf:Sage wait!*runs after her with a roll of badages in his hand*

 **and I collapse as my vision darkened I heard someone talking then I passed out***

Lonewolf:*his eyes started filling up with tears*Come on lil pup don't leave me...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

-starts wrapping her injury with bandages-

Lonewolf:NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME NOT NOW!

-he started to panic and he kissed her-

Lonewolf:*inner thoughts*I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE ME...

-he stopped-

Lonewolf:*he murmured*See ya, weirdos...


	111. Chara needs a bath

**From:Monsieur A**

 **It's a DEAL! *My right hand hand is on fire.* Ow. *I wave my hand around until the flames stop and I take Growlite out of a dog carrier and hand her to Chara* I talked with this professional breeder and we made sure she was the best Growlite she could be. 6 IVs and Flare Blitz, Extreame Speed, Flamethrower and Thunder Fang from birth. And no imbreeding. We started with 70 different families until we FINALLY got it right. *I hand Chara a metal box with the Fire Stone in it* She already knows english so she can talk, her ability is Flash Fire and her nature is adamant. She happily eats anything and loves to run. I also took care of the EVs so you have a very good defender.**

 **Growlithe: Master Chara, you need a bath.**

Chara:heh I guess I do...

Lycanwolf:See ya weirdos!


	112. Aqua loves to clean the house

**From:Animehero14**

 **Lucas: Thanks Aqua**  
 **He heads to the bathroom.**  
 **Lucas: Oh and don't worry about my dirty clothes I'll wash them myself.**

Aqua:*she ignored him and started cleaning around the house and she started doing the laundry*

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	113. Lonewolf hates losing people everyday

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **looks up to see a crying lonewolf and internally my mind was screaming kiss him but since I couldn't move up I just put my hand on his shoulder and disappeared leaving a little black note with red letters saying* I'm not dead... I guess but I will see u again and stay away from cliffs and don't die! or I... there's no threat for that but I will be back just... a little different. -end of letter-**

Lonewolf:*crumbles the the letter and growls*NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!ONE BY ONE I'M LOSING SOMEONE I LOVE!

-he ran back home and saw this-

 **From:** **BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: Nonononononon! BlackHeart, bad things happened, VERY BAD! VERY VERY BAD! * Runs in circles in a panic* Wait, who can help, uh, uh. *Take a deep breath!* EVERYONE SAGE NEEDS HELP! SANS?! PAPY?! HELP! *the Building shakes from the force of her yell.* THATS A LOT OF BLOOD! *Nearly passes out.* whoa.**

Lonewolf:*glares at her and growls at her*SHUT UP!SHE'S GONE!I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!*He covered his mouth and murmured*what am I saying...hehe...I'm being stupid...*walks upstairs and goes inside his bedroom and lays on his bed and takes a nap*

Lonewolf:See...ya,...weirdos...


	114. Sage is back!

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **a couple days pass and suddenly* WOLFY DID U DIE ARE YOU OK?! *ears and tail have a singel red streak along with my hair and that streak goes through everything even my skin* WOLFY WHERE ARE U I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR U TO HIDE**

Lonewolf:*sees Sage and his eyes started filling up with tears*S-Sage is that y-you?

 ***sees wolfy and hugs him* thank GOD your not dead geez has someone neem blocking my portal I'v been sending letters like FOREVER *eyes are more red now and I walk up to lones room and flop on his bed* trust me the void SUCKS don't EVER go there its sooooo boring**

Lonewolf:*hugs her back tightly*I'm glad you're back sage...See ya,weirdos...


	115. Lil buu loses control

**From: BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: ...gone? *Ears wilt* Sage gone? *Tears appear in eyes (She doesn't know about the letter.) Gone?! *Sadness slowely turns to rage.* Sage's gone, because of... BUu fInd THeM! *Disappears***  
 **THE NEXT MORNING**  
 **BlackHeart: Man, that was bust. I can't believe when didn't the culprit. This sucks, right Undyne? *Bring up his fist for a fist bumb.***  
 ***Sigh* Hey, Lone how's Sage? And where's Buu? Buu! You there?**  
 ***A TV suddently turns.***  
 **News Reporter: At 2:40 AM today a large explosion destroyed a building near Carleton Street. Thirteen bodies out of what police say 38 were found. What's more, most of them hand wound similar to that of wild animal, a canine of sort. Oh hold on, police have released a tape that survived the explosion. Let's take a look.**  
 *** A man is running from some sort of pink blur as he shot at it with a pistol. However, it dodged them all before flying across his neck, killing him.* YoU KiLL SagE, BUU KILL YOU! *Tape cuts out.***  
 **BlackHeart: *Turns off the TV. awkward silence* I'll... I'll go get her... *Glances at Lone.* Is Sage...**  
 **S***. I'll see you in a moment... Can you bring Papyrus too, Buu might need some consoling.**

Paprus:I'm coming too!

Lonewolf:This is all my fault I scared lil buu!I'm a terrible person...

 **From:Sage wolfblood**

 **looks at the tv and runs outside and I let out the first howk you all have heard from me it was soft but loud and very soft and once I see buu I talk* hey buu I'm not dead see! now don't kill antone that's bad and if I die I die cuz I choose I'm... you could say immortal but *eyes turn red and I say in a demonic voice* DONT KILL PPL BUU ITS BAD**

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	116. Lucas gets new clothes

**From:Animehero14**

 **Lucas finishes his shower and wraps a towel around his waist.**  
 **Lucas: (from the bathroom) Hey Aqua are there any spare clothes I can use?**

Aqua:Yeah!I put some spare clothes in front of the door!

-in front of the door was-

-A black shirt with red flame marks on it,Ripped shorts,a boxer,a pair of socks,and his own shoes-

Aqua:If you're wondering where I got the clothes... I'm just going to say it was for someone but wrong size for them...

Aqua:See ya, weirdos...


	117. What happened to Monsieur A!

**From:Monsieur A**

 ***Monsieur A flops to the ground, a gigantic wound in his head gushing blood. In its centre is a glowing purple rock***

Lycanroc:*grabs some bandages and wraps it around Monsieur A's head*MASTER!MASTER!ARE YOU OK?!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	118. lonewolf gives sage an albino deer

-The next day-

-Lonewolf wakes up and puts on some clothes this is what he put on:A grey hoodie,grey ripped shorts,black tennis shoes-

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 **wakes up and dresses cause todays my b day I wear a red ribbon and short shorts over torn black leggings with a black t-shirt that has a red skull and I sharpen my claws and teeth* hey lone get ready to hunt cuz its my 18th birthday and I wanna hunt!**

Lonewolf:*smirks*let's go!

-they go into the woods-

Lonewolf:*he saw an albino deer and he killed it*

-he picked it up and gave it to Sage-

Lonewolf:heh...that's your gift you lovely birthday girl!*he grins revealing his teeth which were covered in blood*

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	119. Lucas leaves

**From:Animehero14**

 **Lucas puts on the clothes**  
 **Lucas: Thanks.**

Aqua:you're welcome!  
 **Lucas: I should head home now.**

Aqua:ok...  
 **Lucas: I'll send Animehero14 to pick up my clothes**

Aqua:ok.  
 **Lucas: Thanks for helping me out. See ya!**  
 **He teleports back to his home.**

Aqua:bye...See ya, weirdos...


	120. Sage kills a moose

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **wipes the blood off his face and I enjoy my meal even tho my clothes get bloody**

Lonewolf:*smirks and pats her head*

 **see a moose and go into a crouch moving swiftly and silently I kill it quickly and as painless as possible then I take the heart out and eat it first*... proper manners count when you send the spirit away *I grin happily**

Lonewolf:*smiles blushes and thinks*OMG!SHE LOOKS SO CUTE RIGHT NOW!

Lonewolf:See ya weirdos...


	121. Chara slaps someone

**From:** **Monsieur A**

 **Monsieur A started gagging and coughing, his skin melting just as Spyro entered the room.**

 **''Portal Master! Oh my god, oh my god. What's happening?!'' The skylander shriked girlishly.**

 **Monsieur A(what's left of him) started laughing. A purple rock like material rapidly grew along his body from the purple stone in his head and he eventually became entirely purple, pink crystals sticking out of random parts of his body. Specifically his fingers, toes and feet. Spyro tried to move the young Portal Master and unwillingly transformed into Dark Spyro. There was no doubting it now: Monsieur A had been evilized.**

 **''!NOITANIMRETED .deen I .gnihtemos evah uoY .tsoh remrof ym...ksirF'' Evilized Alchemy roared in a semi evil voice, tackling Frisk.**

Frisk:NOPE!NOPE!NOPE!*dodges in time and runs away*

 **Chara [Check]ed Evilized Alchemy.**

 **Evilized Alchemy. ATK- 60 DEF- 3000.**  
 **Evilized Portal Master. Destroy the pink crystals to snap him out of his murderous rage.**

 ***What will Chara do?**

Chara:*her eyes start filling up with tears and she raised her hand in air and slapped some sense into him*STOP ACTING THIS WAY!YOU'RE SCARING ME!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos!


	122. TabbyCat sings for Lonewolf ans Sage

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Do you guys have a favorite musical/movie/fandom?**

Everyone:Yeah and it's called,"The sound of music"!  
 ***finds Sage and Lone together* *thinking* awwww I ship it's!**

 ***quietly sings* ~Look how she lights up the sky~ ~My belle Evangeline~ ~So far above me yet I~ ~know her heart belongs to only me~ ~Je t'adore~ ~Je t'aime~ ~Evangeline~ ~Your my queen of the night~ ~So still~ ~So bright~ ~That someone as beautiful as she~ ~could love someone like me~ ~Love always finds a way it's true~ ~I love you Evangeline~**  
 ***soft instrumental***  
 **~Love is beautiful~ ~Love is wonderful~ ~Love is everything~ ~Do you agree?~ ~Mais oui~**  
 **~Look how she lights up the sky~ *sigh* ~I love you Evangeline~**  
 ***pounces* *phases through floor***

Lonewolf:*turns around and doesn't see anybody he shrugs*See ya, weirdos!


	123. A big fight

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Sans what would you do if you had your own ketchup emporium?**

Sans:I would fall asleep...

Aqua:you really are lazy...

Sans:well I can't help being bone-tired!

Aqua:heh...

 ***Mario returned with an angry look* HOW DARE YOU? *pulls out Golden Spaghetti and the Giant Mario Head appears***

 **Giant Mario Head: I'm coming for you!**

 **Monsieur A:Monsieur A's hydra saw Mario and grinded him to mush in her teeth.**

Lycanroc:...

 **From:Monsieur A**

 **Evilized Alchemy was barely scratched by the attack and grabbed Chara by the waist, staring into the Fallen Child with eyes filled with contemp.**

 **''.ti steg ehtilworG ro siht fo tuo yatS .deen I gnihtemos sah dneinf ruoY .arahC SUOREDRUM teewS . arahC.'' Evilized Alchemy threatened, grabbing Growlite by the neck.**

Chara:NO!DON'T HURT GROWLITHE!

 ***Alchemy takes Growlithe host-* Growlithe used Extreame Speed and charged into Evilized Alchemy's head.**

Chara:Run Growlithe!Run!

 ***Nevermind.***  
 **[ACT] *Memory.**

 **You remember watching a video of the Super Evil Kaos boss fight in Skylanders Swap Force. You remember the pink crystals were his weak spot.**

 **Evilized Alchemy traps Frisk and Chara in a cage.**

Frisk and Chara:Let us out!

 **What will Sans do?**

Sans:*sleeping*

Frisk and Chara:dang it sans...

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Oh no is this because of the hot sauce? Oh well I never thought I had to to this. Sorry about this A, *John Cena appears* *grabs Evilized Alchemy and RKO's him smashing the pink crystals and restoring him to sanity* That should do it... Kaos is behind this isn't he?**

Lycanroc:*shrugs*

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Monsieur A:Evilized Alchemy looked at John Cena, smashed him to paste with long ranged magic attacks, opened a rift to Underfell and threw him in at half the speed of light.**

 **''STAY OUT OF THIS, SHARK LORD!'' Evilized Alchemy yelled, one of the crystals on his hands shattering.**

 ***It appears rage can break the crystals.***

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Oh no you don't Evilized A, if I can't beat you with an RKO then I can weaken you enough for your good self to gain control a bit. *shark swords forms into each hand as Shark Lord's eyes turn phantom blue* never thought I had to fight you pal. *attacks and smacks some pink crystals off him* be honest your under Kaos' spell aren't you? *sends a phantom shark at the cage and weakens it a lot***

 **Lycanroc:I have to stop this...**

 **From: Aria Tavoosi:Lycanroc, you need to take a hit from Evilized Alchemy and use Counter. His attack should take you to 1HP. It'll be just enough to destroy one of the crystals.**

Lycanroc:*sighs*Master you leave me no choice...*grabs a gun which had a pink crystal in it he pressed the button and a beam of pink light shot towards Monsieur A*I'm sorry master...*his eyes started filling up with tears*

Aqua:See ya weirdos...


	124. Awkward part 4

-Aqua decided to go to the basement of the house-

 **From:TabbyCat**

 ***you hear muffled gunfire* *you go down to the basement to find TC shooting a 22mm revolver* *bang* Bored. *bang* Bored. *bang* BORED! *notices Aqua* Oh. Hi. Umm, I can explain. I don't have any questions, so I decided, hay, why not sharpen my revolver skill? *on the wall is a yellow, spray painted circle and smiley face with bullet holes* *six to be exact* Heh. Oops. Here, let me just..*snaps paw* *the wall is fixed and clean* Sorry about that. *pounces* *phases through floor***

Aqua:Ummmm

Aqua:See ya,weirdos?


	125. Sage and Lonewolf are a ship!

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **whispers to lone wolf* we became a ship**

Lonewolf:*his eyes grew wide open and he blushed a lot*w-we became a ship?!C-Cool!

 ***thinks* this is gonna be fun heh heh heh**

 **and u "cringe" my wepon is not fictional stalking and torture is VERY much real and trust me as a hacker I can get aaaaaall the info I need**

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos!


	126. Lycanroc cries for the first time

-sage and Lonewolf decided to go back home and they saw Lycanroc standing there crying-

Lycanroc:I'M SORRY!I'M SO SORRY!*he cried some more*

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 **oh no! *gives lycanroc a hug* shhhh its ok you'll be fine *starts to sing a slow soft song that chara knows well* you are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me haaaappy when skys are grey you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine...*voice cracks and I fight tears and memorys* away**

Lycanroc:*hugs Sage back tightly and he whispered while crying*Thank you...

Lonewolf:*he smiled calmly*See ya, weirdos...


	127. Lonewolf almost slaps someone

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **relaxes when lycanroc is ok and gets up after giving lycanroc some food**

Lycanroc:*eats the food*

 **I turn to lone and whisper* don't follow me I cant let you see what's gonna happen to me *turns and runs away down a dark path**

Lonewolf:*runs after her and thinks*NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!I WON'T LET HER GET HURT!SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON THAT UNDERSTANDS ME!

 **and into gaster's secret lab I sit down and my body glows red and black I look up with tear streamed eyes and see lone*...**

Lonewolf:*falls on his knees and raises his hand and he was about to slap her*

-he stopped himself and his eyes started filling up with tears -

Lonewolf:*he looked at sage and he could tell that he scared her that he covered his face with his hands and he whispered while crying*I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!

Lonewolf:See ya... weirdos...


	128. Does Aqua have a dark past?

**From:Monsieur A**

 **''Kaos? !NOITANIMRETED DEEN I . Sharky, I need this off me! Get the Iron Fist of Arkus! Give it to Master Kaos, the sensei.'' Evilized Alchemy demanded, shoving Shark Lord through a rift.**

 **''ENOUGH OF THIS! CAUSING EVIL IS MYYYYY JOB!'' Robo-Kaos yelled, somehow getting the Iron Fist back and uppercutting the Evilized Portal Master. ''OH, YEAH! We got a boss fight once this becomes a chapter. Chara, I could use help from any deon form you've been hiding.'' Robo-Kaos exclaimed, cracking his knuckles in anticipation for part 2.**

Chara:...Maybe...

Aqua:Ummmm...

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey has anyone seen a hybrid of a megalodon, the kraken and also has green soul stealing eyes**

Aqua:I did!

Chara:*looks at aqua*When?!

Aqua:Yesterday I saw it and it was really nice to me!

Chara:oh...

 **From:Animehero14**

 **I'm here to pick up the Lucas' clothes.**

 **He likes the new clothes that you gave him but he prefers his original style of clothing.**  
 **He has a pretty weird sense of style.**

Aqua:heh...ok...here are his clothes all fresh and clean!*gives lucas's clothes to Animehero14*

Chara:why did you clean his clothes?

Aqua:*she became silent and her eyes started filling up with tears*I...I don't want...to talk about it...

Chara:*hugs aqua*there,there,it's going to be ok...

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **What's a Baka?**

Chara:*looks at alphys and signals her to tell them*

Alphys:*she walks up*Well "Baka" in japanese means idiot...I learned about while watching some anime!

Aqua:See ya, weirdos...


	129. Someone really cares for Aqua

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **eyes dull a little bit as my magic glow fades and then I talk sounding like a completely different person* sage isn't here right now but I wont tell her I saw you but I guess I have to explian... my name is rose hightide I am sages other half yes I may be evil but as chara was frisks other half I'm better so please don't have an emotional trama cuz sage has been throu so much... way more than you've been throu but she will tell u that**

Lonewolf:oh...ok...

-Aqua was running towards gaster's laboratory and she was crying-

-when she got there she saw Lonewolf sitting down and she saw Sage-

Aqua:*she gasped and hid behind a big computer and this is what she heard*

 **grrrrrr whom ever talks about aqua in that way... hahaha well lets just say... YOUR ENDING WONT BE PAINLESS IT WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFULL AND TRUST ME THIS THREAT IS VERY VERY TRUE DONT THINK I CANT FIND U I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE ALL YOU HATERS WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY *cackles evilly then rose version leaves for sage version to speak* haha hahahaha I WILL SLOWLY AND BRUTILLY TORTUE YOU AS LOND AS POSSIBLE FOR THE HUMAN BODY TO TAKE AND THE VERY LAST THING YOU SEE IN YOUR DARKENED VISION WILL BE MY BLOOD STAINS CRAZY SMILING FACE LOOKING DOWN AT YOU... DONT. MESS. WITH. ME! *creepily whispers* and if u even THINK about touching lonewolf *demonic voice inserted here* you will DIE!**

Aqua:*her eyes started filling up with tears and she thought to herself*finally...someone finally...cares for me...

-Aqua then saw BlackHeart303, Buu, and Papyrus appear and they walked towards sage and Lonewolf without noticing Aqua hiding there-

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: *Stare at Sage looking depressed... She doesn't seem to recognize her.* *Growls with slited eyes.***  
 **BlackHeart: Buu stopstop it's fine, Sage is ok, that's her right there! *Points to Sage.***  
 **Buu: *Snaps out of it.* Sage? SAGE! *Latches onto sage arm, getting blood on it.***  
 **BlackHeart: Hey... Buu. Do you remember last night?**  
 **Buu: Uh, only that Buu thought Sage was gone? Why?**  
 **BlackHeart: *Points at the blood.***  
 **Buu: *Only now notices the blood.* WAH!? *Starts crying.***  
 **BlackHeart: Um Papy, can you take her home? I'll clean up here...**  
 **Buu: NOT AGAIN! *Falls onto her huanches.***  
 **BlackHeart: ...**

Papyrus:Of course!*picks up Buu and walks back home not noticing Aqua*

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	130. Chara and Azzy's age and Aqua gets text

**From:Guest**

 **Chara, how old are you, both physically and your soul. I'm gonna guess 700 something?**

Chara:Well you're wrong... me and Azzy are the just I'm 17 and Azzy is 16..

-meanwhile back at the laboratory-

Aqua:*inner thoughts*What do I do now...

 **From:Animehero14**

 ***Aqua received a text from Animehero14***

Aqua:*inner thoughts*Oh crap!

-she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen-

 ***It was a picture of Lucas sleeping. He was wearing cat ears and had whiskers drawn on his face***

Aqua:*she started blushing and she thought*He looks so Kawaii like that!  
 *** On the bottom of the picture there was a message that said "share this picture with everyone you know."***

Aqua:*Inner thought*Nope! I will keep this picture to not make him feel embarrassed and I will not send it to anybody...*she blushed more*

Aqua:*she whispered*See ya, weirdos!


	131. Lycanroc doesn't care

**From:Shark Lord**

 **I can't believe what I'm saying but *gulp* GO GET HIM ROBO-KAOS! SHARKTOPUS HOLD EVILIZED A DOWN!**

Lycanroc:...

 **Hey Evil A say hello to my little friend. *an armored megalodon appears* I still have a few tricks left pal**

Lycanroc:heh that looks so cool!See ya, weirdos...


	132. Lycanroc loses control

**From:Errorsans**

 **Hello everyone(evil grin)**

Lycanroc:*his eyes started glowing real red and he glared at him*

-his voice started turning into a demonic voice-

Lycanroc:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!YOU PATHETIC PEASANT?!YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!

Chara:*runs towards Lyacnroc*Lycan!Calm down!

Lycanroc:*glares at her*YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU PATHETIC PEASANT!*he pushed her to the floor*

Chara:*her eyes started filling up with tears and she whimpered*owww...

Lycanroc:*his eyes stopped glowing and his eyes grew wide open*

-Lycanroc's eyes started filling up with tears-

Lycanroc:I...I...I didn't mean...I didn't mean to do it!*he turned around and was about to run*

Chara:*she immediately grabbed his hand and she hugged him*

Lycanroc:*his eyes grew wide open*

Chara:There,there,It's ok it was just an accident...you didn't mean it...

Lycanroc:*he hugged her back*heh I sure am a crybaby...See ya, weirdos...


	133. Lycanroc doesn't give a crap

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Evilized Alchemy grew to giant size and charged at Robo-Kaos, only for the Arkyan King to block with a sheild.**

 **''Fist of Arkus, blast this fool out of my sight!'' Robo-Kaos ordered, shooting a laser out of one hand and keeping Evilized Alchemy in a headlock with the other.**

 **Evilized Alchemy let out an agonized roar and started punching wildly. Robo-Kaos took the opportunity to bash into the evilized Portal Master's head crystals, shattering 6 of them.**

 **''Yeah, like I told Dragonfly when that bitter fool Ghost Roaster and some other skylosers disappeared: I KNOW EVIL INSIDE AND OUT! Especially petrified dark- NAAH!'' Robo-Kaos was cut off by Evilized Alchemy sweeping him of his feet, grabbing said feet and throwing him into a skyscraper due to be destroyed** **tomorrow** **.**

 **''Ouch, ouch, stop that! STUPID DEBRIS!'' Robo-Kaos whined as he was buried in the remains of the nineteen story building.**

 **Suddenly, Evilized Alchemy started laughing in a very...familiar tone. ''Kaos. You must really regret betraying me. You could have ruled the universe under my name. But no, you hated being the second strongest. THE DARKNESS SHALL HAVE ITS REVENGE! Get up Chrome Dome and cry for your mother like a child.'' The Darkness taunted.**

 **Robo-Kaos' eyes turned red as he jumped into the air and drop kicked Evilized Alchemy.**  
 **Robo-Kaos was far from done. He hit Evilized Alchemy so hard it cracked his torso and he puked evilized fire so hot it burned a hole through Robo Kaos' eye.**

 **''YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!'' Robo-Kaos yelled in fury, Tackling Evilized Alchemy and pummeling his cracked stomach until his hand came out the other end. Robo-Kaos grabbed Evilized Alchemy's side with an ''iron'' grip and started blasting him with eye lasers.**

 **Evilized Alchemy dug into the hole in Robo-Kaos' head with his claws and started ripping out important circuitry, deactivating the eye lasers.**

 **Evilized Alchemy grabbed the cage containing Frisk and Chara and took out Frisk. He opened his mouth and started draining Frisk's determination.**

Frisk:*she started screaming in pain*AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **While Robo-Kaos was able to stop it, Evilized Alchemy had absorbed enough determination to gain Frisk's check ability. And check he did.**

Frisk:*her face was expressionless*...

Chara:Frisk!Wake up!

 **Robo-Kaos ATK 70 DEF 3400.**  
 **Evil Portal Master. His metal body is doing constant critical hits. If you get enough determination, you will be able to control the timeline.**

 **''Frisk, check please.'' Robo-Kaos asked politely.**

Frisk:...

 **Frisk didn't answer but she did what was asked of her. A giant black box appeared in the sky that read:**

 **Evilized Alchemy ATK 50 DEF 2340**  
 **Possessed Portal Master. His defense lowers as his crystals are shattered. His possessor's weakness is Karmic Retrobution.**

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	134. Aqua doesn't want to intterupt

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Ships. Ships everywhere.**  
 ***finds Aqua hiding* *whisper* May I join? ...**

Aqua:*whispers back*Yes you may join...

 **Not to be rude, but why hide? Why not let Lone and Sage know you're here?**

Aqua:I...I just don't want to intterupt the moment...

Aqua:See ya, weirdos...


	135. Don't mess with Chara

**From:Monsieur A**

 **''You wanna play the summon game, Shark Lord? Fine then. I'll play. I'LL PLAY THE SUMMON GAME WITH YOU!'' The Darkness yelled, Evilized A summoning a Dark Koopzilla.**

 **Dark Koopzilla made 4 clones using four double cherries and let's face it, the fight between the robotic evil guy and the possessed good guy that has crystals of physical evil is more interesting than 5 dark clones of Bowser fighting a big shark. But if you wish, I can narrate that to. Back to what I want to narrate.**

Lycanroc:Grrr*he runs towards Evilized Alchemy and jumps*

 **Lycanroc jumped into Evilized Alchemy's mouth and while avoiding the tongue trying to crush him against the roof of the his evilized buddy's mouth, he shattered the crystals attached to Evilized Alchemy's mouth.**

 **Evilized Alchemy coughed up a bit of blood and Lycanroc came out with it, digging his claws into the rocky head of his possessed friend and climbing down to the left hand.**

 **The one that was taking a long time to summon a dark Regigigas. Robo-Kaos started charging a giant laser that would be enough to oneshot dark Regigigas when he appeared. But Lycanroc had other plans. Lycanroc started beating the claw crystals and he finished right before Dark Regigigas could be fully summoned.**

 **Robo-Kaos let loose the laser and it melted Evilized Alchemy's feet as tried to jump over it, Lycanoc falling off and hitting the ground hard.**

 **Lycanroc:GAH!*he fainted***

 **The lava hardened quickly but the toe crystals were shattered. Frisk did a second check:**

 **Evilized Alchemy ATK- 40 DEF- 900**  
 **Just a few more hits.**

 **Evilized Alchemy grabbed Frisk and tried to drain more determination**

 **From:Aria Tavoosi**

 **Asriel, we need your Hyper Death form! Monsieur A is evilized so he can't stop Error, Shark Lord is busy dealing with Monsieur A so he's out to. FRISK AND CHARA, RUN!**

Chara:Azzy won't do that...I will...Azzy,run now...

Asriel:But chara-

Chara:GO!

-Asriel left-

-chara started tranforming into a demon-

Chara:NOBODY MESSES WITH ME!CHARA THE DEMON CHILD!*she ran towards Evilized Alchemy and stabbed him*

 **but Chara stabbed him in the head with the Real Knife, her body completely black except her hair and piercing red eyes.**

 **Evilized Alchemy checked Chara:**

 **Chara Dreemur. ATK- 999 DEF- 999**  
 **Demonic Teenager. Hard to hit.**

Chara:Kaos, charge that laser again, his HP is low' A full powered hit can take him out. Meanwhile, i'll fight The Darkness!

 **''Righty-O!'' Robo-Kaos answered, begining his charge as Chara crawled into Evilized Alchemy's ear.**

 **She navigated the head she was in and eventually located a floating head: The Darkness.**

 **''Bwa hah hah hah. Chara Dreemur, i'm impressed you found me in here. Alchemy is currently fighting through the labryinth of his mind. So until he comes here and gives me a proper fight, i'll make do with you. MY MINION!'' The Darkness said, sending out dark strings to try and mind control Chara through her past sins.**

 **They hit but did nothing. Chara said only one sentence in response to the attack.**

Chara:SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL!?

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	136. Lycanroc hates being made fun of

**From:A RUEISNOM**

 **Yes, Lycanroc. You are a crybaby. I mean look that white fur on your back. YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGRY SHEEP!**

Lycanroc:*eyes glow red*SHUT UP!

-runs away towards a mysterious cave and he goes inside-

-he sits on the floor and starts crying-

Lycanroc:See ya...weirdos...


	137. Lycanroc finally gets comfort

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Ok**

Aqua:*she hides her face in her arms and stays silent*

 ***quietly and swiftly leaves Aqua* *finds Lycanroc crying* *gives him a hug***

Lycanroc:*his eyes grew wide open*

 **shhh *calmly strokes him* *softly and quietly sings* ~Stars and moons and air balloons~ ~Fluffy clouds to the horizon~ ~I'll rap you I ra-ainbows~ ~And rock you to sle-ep again~**

 **~Teddy bears of pink~ ~Ducks and la-ambs of whi-ite~ ~Don't you cry dear I'm here now~ ~I'll be your ni-i-ight light~**

 **~Stars and moons and air balloons~ ~Fluffy clouds to the horizon~ ~I'll rap you I ra-ainbows~ ~And rock you to sleep again~**

 **~I'll rap you in ra-ainbows~ ~And rock you to sle-ep again~**

Lycanroc:*hugs TabbyCat back and whispers back*Thank you...Your singing is real good...

-stops crying and his tail started wagging a little-

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	138. Why does Aqua hide her emotions?

**From:Animehero14**

 ***Aqua received a text from Animehero14***

Aqua:*inner thoughts*Not again!

 **-she grabbed the phone and looked at the screen-  
** ***It was a picture of Lucas reading a book. He appears to be wearing glasses***

Aqua:*blushes, inner thoughts*OMG!He looks so Kawaii like that!  
 **Animehero14: Who knew Lucas wore glasses?**  
 **Animehero14: I'm honestly surprised about it.**

Aqua:*she sighed and took a picture of herself crying and she typed under the message*Not in the mood right now...

-she then sent it to Animehero14-

 **Blackheart: *Silently appears next to Aqua and whispers* Hey... you alright? You're looking a little glum. *Pats her back***

Aqua:*she felt a chill go down her spine and she looked at Blackheart*umm...y-yeah I'm fine...*wipes away her tears and puts on a fake smile*

 **MEANWHILE!**  
 ***This is in response to the insult about Lycan being a crybaby.***  
 **Random Striker Blaster: Hey, Lycan you alright? Did someone do this? I vaporize them! ...Seriously though are you ok?**

Lycanroc:Yeah I'm fine TabbyCat calmed me down...*he smiles gently*

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	139. what are Aqua's secrets!

**BlackHeart:... Kid I seen enough fake smiles and made some of my own to know you're faking. C'mon. *Sits down and listens***

Aqua:It's nothing...someone like you would never understand...

 **BadDUMMERboy15 P*** OFF! SERIOUSLLY! * Two passing Striker Blasters growling lowly then nodded to Aqua with pity, before moving on.* (Yes this is going to keep happening if people keep saying "Ehhhlll, ur breaking the rulz, reporting u!")**

Aqua:...

 **From:Animehero14**

 **I'm sorry for being ignorant to the whatever is happening right now. I'll just sit in a corner and think about my life.**  
 ***Animehero goes to a corner, sits down and thinks about his life***

Aqua:*she sighed and her eyes started glowing and she snapped her fingers*

-she teleported next to Animehero14 and she sat down and she hugged him and started crying-

Aqua:It's ok...You didn't do anything wrong...

 **Here take this. *Animehero14 gives Aqua his handkerchief***

 **Aqua, Everyone cares about you and they don't want to see you so upset like this. I know I'm not the best guy to give advice or words of wisdom but it's painful for everyone to see you like this. I know none of us would understand what you're dealing with...but at least let us try to make you feel better. My words may not be helpful to you but I at least wanted to let you know what I'm thinking. Sorry for wasting your time with what I said.**  
 ***Animehero14 gets up and goes back to where he came from***

Aqua:*she stayed silent while her eyes started filling up with tears*

-she then snapped her fingers and she appeared inside her room-

Aqua:See ya, weirdos...


	140. Lycanroc loves water

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***smiles softly* Happy to help. Here. *hands Lycanroc a bowl of water* You're probably be thirsty after all that. I'll give you some space. *walks over to the couch* *curls under the couch* *seems to have fallen asleep***

Lycanroc:heh... I guess you like the crystal couch I made in this cave...and thanks for the water...

-drinks the water quickly just like a dog-

Lycanroc:*finishes the bowl of water*See ya, weirdos...


	141. A kiss,comfort,and a poke

**From:BlackHeart**

 **Maybe I will maybe I won't, won't if I don't know what it is...**

 **Fine... if you need time go ahead. I need to check up on Buu anyway... *Leaves.***  
 **Buu: *Sneaking out of a room.* Aqua? *Walks up to her and sees the tears.* ... *Nuzzles Aqua and curls up on her lap.* You ok? *Her voice is cracking a little***

Aqua:yeah I'm fine...

-Buu left-

-Meanwhile with sage and Lonewolf-

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 ***takes a deep shaky breath and leaps up onto lone and hugs him... while kissing him***

Lonewolf:*he blushes and hugs her back and closes his eyes*

 **...moment ends goes to aqua and says* aqua your like a sister to me and no one NO ONE WILL HURT MY FAMILLY EVER! so if anything goes wrong trust me I WILL kill whom ever wronged u and set them on the burning path to hell to meet... nvm but I will kill them! *whispers evily as rose comes out* hehehe~**

Aqua:heh thanks...*she blushes when she heard the word sister*

 **black soul floats out of chest as I start to check everyone's hp aqua's hp is 20/30 lone's is 50/50 buu's is 10/200 mine is 3/99,999,999,999,999 I drop to the ground* s-shit low h-hp *passes out as hp drops to 1/99,999,999,999 and I float over to Aqua's bed with the help of Aqua's water magic***

Aqua:*covers Sage up to her shoulders with a blanket*Man I hope she doesn't hate my room...But none of that matters now...I need to heal Sage!

-her hands and her eyes and her hair started glowing and she healed sage back to normal-

Aqua:*She smiled gently and went back downstairs and started walking around in Snowdin*

 **From:Maria Pizzeria**

 ***Walks through portal* Uh.. Hello?**

Lyacnroc:heh...hey!~

 **I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, and I literally kept going to the wrong places trying to get here. But the thing is: I don't know what to do! Uh.. Hello everyone, and that's all?! I'm going back to Slice now.**

Lycanroc:ok...*he sees aqua and signals her to come over*

-Aqua walked towards Lycanroc-

Aqua:yeah Lycanroc?*sees Maria*hey Maria!How may I help you?

 **But first.. POKE! *Pokes Aqua* Life goal achieved! *Runs through portal***

Lycanroc:ummmm

Aqua:I deserved it!See ya, weirdos!


	142. Sage wakes up

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **opens eyes and looks around at the room* preeettty black soul mixes with blue magic and I sleep with hp now at 99,999,999,989/99,999,999,999 almost full-**

-Aqua walks back inside her house and walks towards her room and she saw sage awake-

Aqua:heh... Are you feeling better now?

Aqua:See ya, weirdos...


	143. TabbyCat gets a hug from Lycanroc

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***stirs in her sleep* no...you can't...I won't...NOOO *shoots awake***

Lycanroc:*tilts head in confusion*

 ***hits head on the bottom of the couch* Ow! *crawls out from under the couch* *her eyes are filled with tears* *whispers to herself* it's just a dream it's just a dream it's just a dream...**

Lyacnroc:Hey...Are you ok?

 ***sees Lycanroc* I- Sorry about that. Really, REALLY bad nightmare. I-I'd rather not talk about it. *pounces* *phases through floor***

Lycanroc:...

-he snapped his fingers and and he teleported in front of Tabby-

Lycanroc:*he grinned and said*Did you really think that you could escape?!

-he noticed that he scared TabbyCat-

Lycanroc:heh...come here you...*hugs TabbyCat tightly*There,there,It's going to be ok...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos..


	144. Lycanroc blushes for the first time

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Th-thank you.**

Lycanroc:heh you're welcome...

 ***buries head in his fur* You're warm and fluffy. *lightly blushes***

Lycanroc:*starts blushing alot*

 ***yawn* night night. *curls into a ball* *falls asleep***

Lycanroc:heh...*puts her on his back and he carry's her all the way to the same cave from last time*

-he puts her on a crystal bed and he covers her with a blanket all the way to her shoulders-

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	145. Who is this stranger?

**From:BlackHeart**

 **Papryus? How's Buu? *Looks to a sleeping Buu* And 200 max Hp? Wow, I knew she would get some high HP, since she messed with my DNA splicer last month, still trying to get that fixed btw. But I wasn't expecting it to be that high, even with her LV.**

Papyrus:NYEHEHEH!Buu is fine!

 **Hey Sans, can I borrow a bottle of ketchup? *Holds up some French Fries***

Sans:heh sure kiddo...*gives him a bottle of ketchup*  
 **Buu: *Mumbles in her sleep... and not in a good way* *Blackheart rubs Buu's head***

 **MEANWHILE**  
 **Stirker Blaster: Aqua! *Bursts into the room dragging a really scared man in* I found this guy sneaking about. *See the man eyeing Sage* Don't even think about it. *Mouth glows* What should we do with him?**

Aqua:Can I speak to him alone?See ya, weirdos..


	146. The guy is Aqua's younger brother!

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **looks at aqua** **dead** **in the eye with not moving redish brown eyes and tail is still every thing exept my heart is still and I hear sans thumping down the stair with ketchup I use my magic to steal the ketchup and I drink it grinning as sans runs in with lone***

Sans:*sees sage with the ketchup and gasps*

Lonewolf:Sans!Why did you drag me here!*sees sage*oh I see you're alright now...

 **hey boys hows the ketchu-AGHHHHH**

Sans:GRRR!*his eyes glow blue and he made sage slam the wall*

 ***sans slams me into wall and takes the ketchup***

Sans:MY KETCHUP!

 **owwww**

Lonewolf:*glares at sans*Do you want me to eat your ribs?!

Sans:NOPE!*teleports to grillby's*

Lonewolf:*chases after sans*

 **looks at weird guy and sneaks up to hear aqua and weird guys convo***

Aqua:*she grinned and she said in a demonic voice*WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

-The guy trembled in fear and said-

Guy:Aww...Come on Aqua don't you remember the old times don't forget I'm your lil bro Emerald!

Aqua:I don't care about the old times!

Emerald:*grins a creepy grin*HA!YOU ARE JUST A PATHETIC OLDER SISTER AQUA!IF YOU LISTENED TO FATHER AND MOTHER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT OF THE PALACE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Aqua:*her eyes started filling up with tears*SHUT UP!

Emerald:Aww!My big sis is finally crying!

Aqua:SHUT UP!I'M NEVER GOING TO BECOME A GOD OF DESTRUCTION LIKE YOU GUYS!CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYMORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!

Emerald:Awww...But that was fun wasn't it?

Aqua:NO!IT WASN'T FUN!IT WAS SCARY!JUST LEAVE!

Emerald:*sighs*Fine you pathetic sister...

-he snapped his fingers and disappeared-

-Aqua stood there crying-

Aqua:S-See ya, w-weirdos...


	147. Aqua earns comfort from everyone

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **snaps fingers and teleports right behind emerald and says is a quiet voice* hey there little fuck head what did ya say to my friend... something about being weak... well shit head I think you'll find me not as weak cuz kid you just ran into the daughter of dark lord satan himself so... *demonic voice* LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE *hole body trembles and skin turns reddish as my wolf tail and ears grow long and jagged my claws sharpen and so do my fangs* turn aroung *grins* and say hello to your death *knocks him out cold and drags him into a hidden room and I tie him to a bed with unbreakable chains***

Emerald:...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Striker Blaster: * Enters again* Hey aqua-? *Sees her crying. Eyes start glowing* GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!* flies off with several more Striker Blasters***

Aqua:*sees him*hehe...d-don't worry about m-me...I'm fine...*puts on a fake smile*

 **From:TabbyCat**

 ***wakes up* *yawn* How did I- *zones out* *her right eye glows goldenrod yellow* *is engulfed in fire-like smoke the same color of her eye* *appears near Aqua* *embraces Aqua in a hug* it's okay. we've got you. *everyone present hugs Aqua***

Aqua:*her eyes started filling up with tears*T-Thank you...See ya, weirdos...


	148. People care for Aqua!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Aqua we're all here for you. Your family don't know what they had. Your a great soul and your family should have cherished your view.**

Aqua:*sighs* you're right...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Striker Blasters: *Surrond Emerald and begin to charge up slowly.***  
 **BlackHeart: *Slamms the door open.* What is going... *Sees everyone* on? Who is he and why is Aqua crying?**  
 **Stirker Blasters: * More focused on charging up then to answer him***  
 **BlackHeart: Someone explain please?**

Aqua:*sighs* I was crying cause I thought of my dark past...and that guy is my lil bro so please let him go...I want to give him a second chance...*breaks the chains and pushes emerald into a portal*See ya ,weirdos...*walks through a portal*


	149. Lucas blushes for the first time!

**From:TabbyCat**

 **(Words can't describe the feeling(s) TC's feeling) *gives Aqua a ball of baby blind yarn* *phases through floor***

Aqua:*smiles calmly*Thank you...

 ***phases through Lycanroc's cave ceiling* Gahh! *lands on the ground* ohh. That's gonna leave a nasty bruise.**

Lycanroc:Hey are you ok?*smiles gently*  
 **Uhhh, *embarassed smile* sorry I left. *blushes***

Lycanroc:It's ok I didn't mind cause I was taking a nap so yeah...

-Meanwhile-

-Aqua was walking around in Snowdin and she was humming the tune of Asgore's theme-

 **From:Animehero14**

 ***A red faced Lucas appeared. He looks angry but yet also looks embarrassed.***  
 **Lucas: By any chance did Animehero14 send you any pictures of me?**

Aqua:*Blushes*Ummmm  
 **Lucas: If so then delete them.**  
 ***Lucas teleports back to where he came from.***

Aqua:*inner thoughts*I'm never going to delete these photos!I'm keeping them!

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	150. Maria Pizzeria and Swiss Come over!

**From:Maria Pizzeria**

 **MP: *Walks through portal* I'm back! And I brought Swiss!**

Aqua:Cool!

 **Swiss: *Comes out of portal* Sup. Heard you're dealing with a bunch of random crap right now, like mean reviews and stuff, but you still have people who really like you. Take care of yourself cause unlike people who be hating on this, you have people who really care about you.**

 **MP: I'm sorry, but I can't really understand what you're going through because there has only been only one person who has really said something about taking down my Q and A, but you just have to make your way through all that. Focus on the people who say and do good things for you. like friends!**

Aqua:Thank you for the advice!

 **Swiss: I think this is kinda long, M.**

 **MP: Oh.. Before I go, here! *Gives everyone a pizza box* Those are happy flavored, so enjoy! Bye! *Leaves through portal***

Everyone:Thank You!

 **Swiss* Bye! *Goes through portal***

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 **teleports to aqua normal now and I growl* I took care of the guy he won't be around anytime soon and if he is so jelp me I will tear him to shreads!**

Aqua:Ummm...Is it ok that I can deal with my own problems?

Aqua:Bye!See ya ,weirdos!


	151. Lycanroc feels sad

-Meanwhile with Lonewolf and TabbyCat-

 **From:** **TabbyCat**

 **Yeah I'm fine. Just, don't touch my back. *there's a bruise covering most of TC's back***

 **Not trying sound rude or anything, buuuut shouldn't we head back everyone else, so that they know you're okay?**

Lycanroc:*sighs*Nobody really cares about me being ok...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	152. A weird moment

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Midnight** **Lycanroc. That's a lie. If anything, I care about you. You're amazing. Kind. Will do anything to make sure those you love and care about are safe and happy. *rubs against him* People care about you Lycan.**

Lycanroc:*he blushes*heh I guess you're right...let's head back now...*grabs TabbyCat's hand and walks back to Snowdin*

-Meanwhile with Aqua-

-she was walking around in Snowdin-

 **From:Animehero14**

 ***Aqua phone starts ringing***

Aqua:*she answers her phone*Hello?

 **Animehero14: Aqua... Did you tell Lucas that I sent you pictures of him?**

Aqua:Maybe...  
 **Animehero14: Because Lucas beat me up for doing that.**

Aqua:I'm sorry...  
 ***Animehero14 hangs up***

Aqua:*puts her phone away and sighs*I really am sorry...

-she then saw BlackHeart303 and some Striker Blasters appear-

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Striker Blaster #1: So, your brother's a god of destruction?**

Aqua:Well my whole family are gods of destruction and I'm a god of destruction too but I don't want to be one...

 **BlackHeart: *Face palms* Why does everything I'm involved with have a god of some sort in the mix? Ugh, anyway can someone state check Buu? I liked to know where her HP is at right now and I can't do it for what ever reason. Actually, Frisk how can I do a state check?**

Frisk:...

Aqua:She still can't do anything because she's still weak from last time...

-MEANWHILE with Papyrus-

 **Buu: Papyrus, can Buu have some Spaghetti?**

Papyrus:I already gave Buu some...she ate all of it...

-Lycanroc and TabbyCat appeared-  
 ***Grins at Lycan and Tabbycat* Buu ships it! Right Alphys?**

Alphys:Y-Yeah!

Lycanroc:*he blushes*

 **From:TabbyCat**

 ***blushes* (yay! I ship it!) *jumps* What? Who said that? (oops. I did.) Who are you? (I'm the author of this review. Kinda like you, but not a tabby cat.) Oooookay. So what should I call you? (Ummmmm) (AuthorTabbyCat. Or ATC.) Okay.**

Lonewolf:Hey you ok TC?*looks at her with a cute and confused face*

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	153. Lycanroc and Chara finally beat enemy!

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Evilized Alchemy's head turned before he said ''Oh come on, Lycanroc! I care about you and your well being. If it'll make you happy, i'll get you a nice slab of meat. NOW I WANT MY DETERMINATION, DREEMUR!'' and started absorbing roughly 33 percent of Frisk's determination.**

Frisk:AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **''NOW SOMEBODY UNEVILIZE ME! I can't do Portal Master stuff as a giant rock man! Sans? Alphys? ? Any ideas how to get me back to my normal form? I kind of need to go back to being four feet tall to bring back daddy with this determination. Running the machine is going to be nearly impossible when i'm so big.''**

-Chara and Lycanroc nod-

Chara:*she grabbed Evilized Alchemy so he couldn't move*

Lycanroc:*He pointed a gun at him*This my hurt a little...

-presses a button and all the evil came out of Evilized Alchemy and it turned him back to Monsieur A-

-he then extracted the determination out of the gun and shot it at Frisk-

Frisk:*she comes back to life*Thank you...

Chara:*she then turned back to normal and hugged Frisk*

Frisk:*she hugged Chara back*

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	154. A Cute and funny moment

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Seems I accidentally took it all, didn't I? I only wanted 33 percent! Anyways thanks for unevilizing me. Now I need to get The Darkness out of my head and get Lycanroc a steak. *Monsieur A goes to get a steak***

Lycanroc:*his eyes started gleaming with joy*I LOVE STEAK!*his tail started wagging vigorously*

 **From:TabbyCat**

 ***face and ears blush* Yeah. (This is so cute~) *thinking* Could you please not? (hmmmm Let me think... No) *rolls eyes***

Lycanroc:*he looked at TabbyCat with a cute and curious face*M'lady Are you ok?You know that if you need anything you can just tell me...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	155. A new character!

-meanwhile with Aqua-

-she was walking around in Snowdin-

-and she was humming the tune Asriel's theme-

 **From:Animehero14**

 ***Aqua received a text from Animehero14***

Aqua:Huh?*she looked at her cell phone screen*  
 ***It was a picture of a angry and blushing Lucas dressed up as a maid***  
 ***On the bottom of the picture there was a message that says "Lucas lost a bet so he has to dress up like this for an entire day."***

Aqua:*she stayed silent for a few minutes*...

-she then started blushing so much that her nose started bleeding-

Aqua:Gah!*she fainted*

-then all of a sudden a mysterious figure came by and woke up Aqua-

Aqua:Wha?

-the mysterious figure started cleaning the bloody mess Aqua made-

Aqua:Wait a minute...I know you!

-the mysterious figure chuckled-

Aqua:*her eyes started gleaming with joy*Omg!Slushy I thought You were never going to come back!

Slushy:Hehehe...Kiddo I would never leave you alone!

-this is all the information about Slushy-

-Name - Slushy Luna Frost

Nickname - Slushy, Slush, or Frosty  
Species - Wolf/Fox/Cat Mix  
Personality - Slushy is shy when meeting new people but opens up to them rather quickly. She is kind, caring, and rather motherly at times even if they are older than her. She likes to please others and doesn't care what other people think of her. She is rather outgoing, energetic, and very athletic. Even though she may seem like she's all sugar and spice, she is quick to raise hell and hurt those who harm her family/friends.  
Height - 5'5  
Age - 18  
Likes -  
-Macarons  
-TMNT (all generations)  
-Animals  
-Apples  
-Coffee  
-Things that Glow in the Dark  
-Lacrosse  
-Yan Yan and Pokey  
-Hiking  
-Her Friends  
-Helping Others  
-Raves  
-F. O. O. D.

Dislikes -  
-Jerks  
-Idiots  
-Humans, to be honest  
-World Problems  
-Chaos  
Clothing - Slushy's clothing ranges from anything comfy like sweatpants and t-shirts to cute high waisted shorts and her favorite cat shirt to a cute little party dress. She has a small choker necklace with a Lapis gem. She also loves to wear kigus and her three favorite kigus are Sheep, Corgi, and Blue Budgie.-

Aqua:Oh!I almost forgot!If you guys want to know how I know Slushy well...Here's your answer we are cousins!

Slushy:And if you want you can ask me questions too!

Aqua:See ya,weirdos!


	156. Slushy and Lonewolf argue

**From:Monsieur A**

 **Ghost Roaster cooked this up for ya, amigo. Enjoy. *Monsieur A gives Lycanroc a steak***

Lycanroc:Mine!

-then all of a sudden Aqua and Slushy appeared-

Aqua:*her mouth started drooling*

Slushy:Nope!*grabs the steak*

Lonewolf:GRRR!*he bit Slushy's whole hand that had the meat*

Slushy:Uhhh...

Lonewolf:...

Slushy:*she got ticked off*OH MY GOD!YOU BASTARD!WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!*she started shaking her hand vigorously*

Aqua:Slushy!language!

Lonewolf:Gah!*he let go but he already ate the steak*

-he fell hard on the ground-

Lonewolf:...

Slushy:DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME!

Aqua:Lonewolf...are you ok?

Lonewolf:yeah I'm fine...at least the steak was good...

Aqua:Yeah...It even looked good...

 **Now what to do with Robo-Baldy? *Monsieur A points to Robo-Kaos***

 **Robo-Kaos: Yeah, I ain't giving up my beloved iron fist, although my new Super Kaos form has HAIR! Actually, i'm gonna find a way to become that again. It'll make an awesome Akuma cosplay.**

Aqua:I already made a portal for Robo-Kaos to go back to his world...

Slushy:*looks at lonewolf*

Lonewolf:*He looks away*

Slushy:Look pal...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...can you forgive me...

Lonewolf:Yeah...I forgive you...

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	157. A slap and a fact

**From:Monsieur A**

 **YOU STOLE LYCANROC'S STEAK!? That's it!*Monsieur A slaps Slushy and Lonewolf with a vine* Now Ghost Roaster has to cook a new one, grrrr! *Monsieur A portals to skylands***

Lonewolf:ow...

Slushy:*whimper*...

-both of their eyes were filling up with tears-

Aqua:*she stayed silent*

-she then looked up with a creepy grin-

Lonewolf:ummm

Slushy:Um...Aqua are you ok?

Aqua:*she snaps out of it*Huh?Yeah I'm fine...are you guys ok?

Slushy and Lonewolf:yeah...

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **Yeah. It's just, *sigh* how do I explain it? (*so Lycanroc can hear too* I can answer that!)**  
 **(Hi. I'm AuthorTabbyCat, though, now y'all can call me Dorcas.) Dorcas? Really? (Hay, your last name was almost Dorcas, so shush.)**  
 **(Anyway, I'm kinda like TC, but not a cat, and I have no physical form in these reviews.) (Like TC though, I have reviewer powers.) (*gives Lycanroc and TC separate steaks*) (Enjoy;)**  
 **Weird, right?**

Lycanroc:Indeed! What's weird is that I can hear everyones thoughts...but thanks for the steak!

-he eats the whole steak-

Lycanroc:Yum!See ya, weirdos!


	158. Alphys and her anime

**From:TabbyCat**

 **(*so only Buu, Alphys, and Frisk can hear* Hi.)**  
 **(Don't freak please.) (I'm Dorcas, but that's not important.)**

Frisk:well Buu is not here but me and Alphy's can hear you...

Alphys:Keep going...

 **(We HAVE to get Lycanroc and Tabby on a date. Any ideas?)**

-they think for a while-

Alphys:Maybe we could do something related to an anime scene from "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie"That would make it awesome!

Frisk:Yeah!

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	159. Aqua killed teen titans

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey anybody want to go and destroy Teen Titans Go with me? I have chainsaws~**

Aqua:*she looks around and she thinks nobody is looking*Well instead of chainsaws can I use my Water scythe?~

Slushy:Umm Aqua...

Aqua:Oh Slushy umm...This is my weapon when I used to be a god of destruction...

Slushy:ok...

 **Heh this will be fun *the Koopalings appears and each takes and are eating popcorn at the carnage* yeah the Koopalings works for me now. They get better benefits then a certain dragon turtle**

Aqua:Bowser sure was pathetic!~*she made a creepy grin she then ran through a blue portal*

-A few hours later-

-she came back out of a blue portal and she was covered in blood and her eyes were full of tears-

Aqua:I...I can't...believe I did that...

Slushy:See ya, weirdos!


	160. Not the right moment

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Yes their dead stupidity will slowly decrease now. And don't worry if any fans try to get you then *Roy picks up his Bill Blaster and c*** it***  
 **Roy: They'll have to get through me.**  
 **Hey I have to let the seven have some fun.**

-Slushy was hugging Aqua who was crying-

Slushy:There, there, Aqua...*she looked at Shark Lord*dude right now is not the right time...

Slushy:See ya, weirdos...


	161. A good time

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: Buu would help Docas, but Buu's no good at match making... *Ears wilt in disappointment.***

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **(*to Buu* It's ok!) (TBH, I'm not too good at it either.;)**

 **BlackHeart: There you are Frisk * walks into the room* I need to know, how do you stat check (You missed that question and the review but no biggy, I can't expect you to get everyone's question. Either that or the chapters not showing for me.)**

Frisk:I really don't know...  
 **Oh and Lone? You okay, that looked like it hurt.**

Lonewolf:Yeah I'm fine...  
 ***Eyes Aqua's water scythe* Oooooo, I like scythes. My favorite weapon.**

Aqua:Heehee!~Thanks!

 **Buu: What's Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? Is it like Tokyo Mew Mew?**  
Alphys:It's an anime that I watch...  
 **BlackHeart: Oh and Mettaton? Has other ghost or...blook, tried to take your body?**

Mettaton:Darling!~ Blooky would never steal my body!It's not his style...

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	162. Lycanroc used to be a scientist

**From:TabbyCat**

 **(Ummmm ok) (That's a start.) *TC thinking* A start for what? (Nothing!) uh huh (*turns Tabby into a neko with grey ears and tail, long, gold-colored hair, grey-blue eyes, red, 'nerdy' glasses, a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans*) D-Dorcas! *blushes* *hard***

Lycanroc:*he blushed so hard*So cute...

 **(You asked for it.) No I didnt!**

Lycanroc:*he snapped out of it and he walked towards TabbyCat*

-he then hugged her tightly-

Lycanroc:There,There,Nobody will ever see you like this...*after he said that he picked her up and ran towards the Gaster's laboratory*

-when they got there he kept on running until he stopped at a door which had a label on it and it said:Lycanroc's office-

-he went inside and put TabbyCat on a chair and he grabbed his labcoat and he put it on he then looked at TabbyCat_

Lycanroc:What?You didn't know I was a scientist...Well I am...See ya, weirdos...


	163. Lycanroc flirts for the first time

**From:TabbyCat:**

 **whole face is red***

Lycanroc:Are you ok TabbyCat?

 **(LOL!) [Dorcas this isn't funny] (I think it is) [Dorcas...] (*groans* Fiiine) (*changes Tabby back into a grey tabby cat*)**

Lycanroc:...

 **(Happy, pequeño gatito?) [...I'm not a kitten...]**

Lycanroc:Heh.. what's wrong cutie?~ By the way, it should be illegal to look that cute!~

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...


	164. Lycanroc gets kissed for the first time!

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Tabby:0_0, Dorcas:(Did Lycan just-), Tabby's inner thoughts:[Yep], Dorcas:(*grabs popcorn* This gonna be good), Tabby's inner thoughts:[Not helping], Tabby:I'm-It's just that-, Tabby's inner thouhgts[I'm going to regret this] *kisses Lycanroc***

Lycanroc:MM?!*his eyes grew wide open and he blushed a lot*

-After the kiss-

Lycanroc:*he blushes more*I...I didn't know... you felt that way for me...I thought you were going to hate me... when I flirted with you...ummm...Well I got some errands to do...*he walked out of the office*

-Meanwhile with Aqua,Sans,and Lonewolf-

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Sans have you pulled the 'Who's on First' routine on someone yet? Look up Abbott and Costello to see what I mean**

Sans:*sighs*Kiddo I did it on Aqua it didn't end well...

Aqua:*Grins a creepy grin*

Sans:...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: *Laughing* Yes, yes it should! So...* Looks between Lycanroc and Tabby* is it official? *Points to them***

Lycanroc:*sees Buu*What are you doing here?!

 ***Meanwhile***

 **BlackHeart: Aqua, Lone? Do either you get the feeling a shipping wish is coming true? Because I do...**

Aqua:I dunno...

Lonewolf:Me neither there's too many ships to count!

 **BlackHeart: Oh! Also, do you guys have a lab. I think I going to tweak my Striker Blasters. With what, who knows!**

Aqua:No not me...I used to be a god of destruction remember?

Lonewolf:Well...I don't have a laboratory but you should go to Gaster's Laboratory it's really good...

 **BlackHeart: Also, Papyrus? Where's Buu?**

Papyrus:I..I really don't know but...she will find her way back!

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	165. Aqua deletes the maid picture of Lucas

**From:Animehero14**

 ***Lucas suddenly appeared***  
 **Lucas: Aqua... delete that picture of me dressed as a maid... now.**

Aqua:Ok...*she deletes it*  
 ***He disappears***

Aqua:See ya, weirdos...


	166. Lycanroc accidentally cuts himself

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***sits back in chair* *blushes* *spins it 'round slowly* Dorcas:(Did you just-) Tabby's inner thoughts:[Yep~] (0_0)**  
 **Dorc? You ok?** **Dorcas:(...)** **Did...Did Lycan and I break Dorcas? ... [Welp] [At least I'll be able to hear myself think] [For now] *quietly squeals while kicking her hind legs in the air***

-Lycanroc was busy working on an experiment he was trying to make super powers for himself-

Lycanroc:Let's see...The experiment is done all I need is to put the liquid in this glass cup*he lost the grip on the cup and it fell and broke*Well... time to clean it up...

-he picked some pieces up but then he accidentally cut himself with one of the pieces and his hand started bleeding-

Lycanroc:Crap!*he tried to ingnore the pain*See...ya,...weirdos...


	167. TabbyCat heals Lycanroc

-sees Buu-

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: Followed you here!**

Lycanroc:ok...

 ***MeanWhile***  
 **BlackHeart: Alright, thanks Lone. I'll try not blow up the place. Actualy, speaking of the man who speaks in hands... where is he?**

Lonewolf:I dunno...

-back at the Laboratory-

 **From:TabbyCat**

 ***glass shatters* *ears perk* *gets up to see what happened* *sees Lycanroc's hand bleeding* *scampers toward him* H-here. Stay still. *grabs his hand in her paws***

 ***right eye and paws flow with goldenrod-colored magic* ~Flower gleam and glow~ ~Let your powers shine~ ~Make the clock reverse~ ~Bring back what once was mine~ *Lycanroc's hand glows with magic***  
 **~Heal what has been hurt~ ~Change the fate's design~ ~Save what has been lost~ ~Bring back what once was mine~ ~What once was mine~ *his hand is healed***

Lycanroc:how..how did you do that?!

-BlackHeart and Buu appeared-

 **From:BlackHeart**

 **Buu: *Yelps in panic*Lycan you ok?!**

 **BlackHeart: Buu? Lycan, can I call you Lycan?**

Lycanroc:yeah..

 **Tabby? What's going on and why are you bleeding Lycan? *Hands Lycan a bandage* See's the broken cup* Oh nvm. Now where's a good place to test out gaster blasters...**

Lycanroc:I don't need the bandage Tabby already healed me...somehow...You can go over there..*points at Gaster's Office*The man who speaks with hands was my boss but somehow he disappeared...

 **Striker Blaster: Over here boss!"**

 **BlackHeart: There we go. Oh and if you want Lycan, I can make you your own kind of Gaster Blaster.**

Lycanroc:heh...Thank you very much...See ya, weirdos...


	168. A cute and cool moment

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***shyly* Umm, I have magic. The song helps me concentrate with healing spells. *lightly blushes* I seldom use it, though I have full comprehension and control of it.**

Lycanroc:*stays silent for a moment*You know what...I'm going to do some experiments on this magic of yours!

-he walks towards his office and starts taking notes about TabbyCat-

 ***to BlackHeart* Tartarus if I know. *sniff* *sniff* Some sorta potion or something along that line dealing with chemicals. [I'm just glad Lycan's okay]**

Lycanroc:*he walks towards TabbyCat*heh...You sure are smart but did you know that my love for you is like the universe...never ending!

-Meanwhile back at Snowdin-

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Undyne how about a boulder lifting contest? You, Fell Undyne, Swap Alphys, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa, and Lonewolf(if he wants) have to lift many boulders at once. The one who lifts the most without showing signs of exhaustion is the true bad*****

-Aqua brought Fell Undyne and Swap Alphys out of a blue portal-

-The koopa's and Lonewolf and Undyne walked up to the other versions of Undyne-

Aqua:Ready,Set,Begin!

-the score-

Roy Koopa:30 Boulders

Morton Koopa:60 Boulders

Undyne:70 Boulders

Fell Undyne:80 Boulders

Swap Alphys:90 Boulders

Lonewolf:100 Boulders

-After the competition-

Lonewolf:Ha!You guys are wimps!

Undyne:GRRR!Attack!

Udyne,Swap Alphys,Roy Koopa,and Morton Koopa started attacking Lonewolf  
Lonewolf:GAH!HELP ME AQUA!

Aqua:*she broke the fight by making a creepy grin*

-everyone stopped and trembled in fear-

-Fell Undyne and Swap Alphys went back to their own universes-

Aqua:See ya, weirdos!


	169. I'm sorry Plz Read!

Aqua:Guys I'm so sorry to say this But the reviews aren't showing on the reviews !

Lonewolf:But you can Email your reviews to Aqua and that way she can make more chapters...

Aqua:I'm trying to fix the bug that's in my reviews but I can't so...Plz Email me your Reveiws!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...


	170. WD Gaster appears

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Ok. *blushes* You know, you make that lab coat so hot, I think the house might burn down~**

Lycanroc:*Blushes a lot and it makes his whole face turn pink*heh...

-Then all of a sudden W.D. Gaster appeared-

-But instead of looking like a glitch he had a full body and he had a lab coat on-

Gaster:Why hello Lycanroc you're here early...

Lycanroc:*turns around quickly* !Umm yeah...I wanted to come here early to study about the Gaster Blasters!

Gaster:Is that so?

Lycanroc:Yeah...

Gaster:*he noticed TabbyCat,BlackHeart303,and Buu*I see you brought some guest today...

Lycanroc:Oh yeah...*he pointed at BlackHeart303 aand Buu*Those two are BlackHeart303 and Buu

and...*points at TabbyCat*she is TabbyCat...

Gaster:*He walks up to TabbyCat*Well,well,well, who do we have here...I see we have a pretty damsel here~

Lycanroc:*he sighed and his ears started to droop*See ya, weirdos...


	171. Gaster loves to help

**From:TabbyCat**

 **It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Gaster. Is there a shower down here? I wanted to take one before Lycan started testing my magic.**

Gaster:Well of course there's a shower here we always use it in case of bad chemicals get on us!But if you want to know the direction just walk towards the door that say's,"Girls shower room"...And that's it!

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...

*Help us...

 ***You will never be loved...**

 ***You are** ** _Pathetic_**


	172. Lonewolf loses control

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Okay Lonewolf who would you rather fight; Jason Vorhess, Michael Myers, or Freddy Kruger?**

Lonewolf:*eyes glow red* **HAHAHAHA!I WOULD TEAR THEM INTO SHREDS!**

Aqua:Uh...Wolfy?

Lonewolf: **WRONG NAME** ** _AQUA_** **!**

Aqua:*Hugs Lonewolf*Please come back Wolfy...

Lonewolf:*eyes stop glowing* **W** ha- ?What happened?

Aqua:The same thing happens to me when I sound and look creepy...

Lonewolf:oh...  
 **Undyne what kind of fish are you?**

Undyne:Heh...I'm a Piranha!  
 **Papyrus did you ever find out that humans are skeletons with fleshy armor?**

Papyrus:Indeed I did human!Frisk told me that yesterday!  
 **Aqua are you worried that there might be a Dark Aqua or a Dark Lonewolf soon?**

Aqua:*eyes start filling up with tears*Y-Yes I'm very w-worried what could happen n-next

Lonewolf:Me too...Cause I saw the end message and it was creepy...  
 **Grillby how high is Sans' tab?**

Grillby:I don't know...it keeps changing every day...  
 **Flowey do you realize that when you had the souls in you and was taunting Frisk, you sounded like that creepy p*** guy?**

Flowey:oh...Did I really sound like that?

Frisk:*she nods*

Flowey:COOL!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...

* **The finale is near...**

 ***and you can't stop us...**


	173. The dark versions reveal their team name

**From:Maria Pizzeria**

 **MP: *Walks through portal and appears* HeLLo FRoM THe OThER SiDE! *Coughs* Uh.. * Blushes* Anyways, it seems that you really do have dark versions of yourselves, as well. It's most likely that they havn't eaten anything in a while. Here. *Gives pizza box***

Aqua:heh...thanks

 **I'm curious to see what you call yourselves since me and Slice's dark versions are The Dark Duo.**

Lonewolf:*his eyes started glowing red*

Aqua:*blue devil wings sprouted out of her back,her claws became sharper,her teeth became sharper and she made the most creepiest face ever*

Lonewolf and Aqua Dark selves: **WE ARE THE** ** _DEATH SHADOWWOLVES_**

-they went back to normal-

Until next time. *Leaves through portal and closes it

Aqua:Bye!

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...

 ***heh now you know who we are...**

 ***** ** _Happy_** ** _now?!_**


	174. A cute moment

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Thank you. *wonders to the shower room***

 **~about a half hour later...~ (*only Lycanroc can hear* Lycan, Tabs needs your help)**

 **(She's fallen, and she can't get up)**

Lycanroc:*inner thoughts*umm ok I will go see what happened...

-he walked towards the shower room-

Lycanroc:*inner thoughts*man I hope she won't hate me for this...

 ***in the shower room* *TC's a neko (againXD), only, no glasses, has black leggings, and a short sleeved, ankle high, purple, silk robe, and she's on her back, legs and tail against the shower stall wall***

 **Help? (How did this happen?!) You turned me into neko while I was showering! (No) (I mean, how did you end up in that position?) Oh. *lightly blushes* I tried standing up, and, because I'm not used to being a biped, I fell. And since the floor's still wet, I slid until I ended up like this.**

 ***stretches arms toward Lycan* Help me up please?**

Lycanroc:*blushes*umm ok...

 ***once Lycanroc helps TC to her feet, she tries standing on her own* *it fails* *tumbles onto Lycan* *both end up on the floor* *TC and Lycan accidentally kiss***

 ***TC lifts away* *ears and cheeks blush* I uhh- Umm it- *Lycan puts a finger on TC's lips***

Lycanroc:Shhh...It's ok...

 **~meanwhile~ (*only Gaster can hear* Hi)**

 **(Don't be startled) (I'm Dorcas, but that's not important) (*gives Gaster TC's glasses* Could you give these to TabbyCat?) (They're hers, and she forgot to bring them with her)**

Gaster:Nice to meet you Dorcas...and yes I will give these glasses to TabbyCat...*he walks towards the girls shower room*

 **~meanwhile 2~ *TC and Lycan are still on the floor, only now, Lycan's on top of Tabby, kissing* *whispers* I love you~**

 ***Gaster enters***

Gaster:? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✡︎? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✏︎✏︎✏︎

-Translation:WHAT THE HELL LYCANROC!-

Gaster:TabbyCat...here are your glasses...*gives glasses to her*I...will leave you two alone now...

-he left-

Lyacnroc:See ya,weirdos...

 ***He's such a** ** _pervert_** ** _!_**

 ***I know!**


	175. Don't mess Mistka

**From:BlackHeart303**

 ***A loud Explosion sounds from Gaster's lab***  
 ***Theres lots of smoke, BlackHeart exits coughing***  
 **BlackHeart: Welp that didn't work... Uh, sorry Gaster I'll fix it up...**

Gaster:It's ok...this always happens...  
 **?: *Grunts.* You again?**  
 **BlackHeart: Mist? That you?**  
 **Misk: Its Mistka. *Smoke clears and there is a human twelve year old in a grey light coat with the hoodie up and blue jeans. She has Purple eyes that seem to glow slightly.***  
 **BlackHeart: Whatever...Guys this is Mist.**  
 **BlackHeart: Mist DON'T attack Chara. She's a good one.**  
 **Mist: No promises. *Glances at Chara.***  
 **BlackHeart: Guess that's the best I'm gonna get from you aren't I? Well, you're stuck here till I get you back home.**  
 **Mist: Hm. *Leaves the lab with Hands in pockets.***  
 **BlackHeart: Everyone, DON'T p*** her off... there's a VERY good reason the Chara, an evil one, in my world has had Nightmares of her for almost 2 years.**  
 **Buu: She scares Buu a whole lot... *Whimpers a little and holds onto Sans's leg gently.***

Sans:heh...

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos

 _ ***I don't want to mess with her...**_

 _ ***I do!**_


	176. Favorite Sweets!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Lonewolf uh there's one thing about Myers that is really sick. He is one of those uncles that *** his own niece and gotten a child. Yah try to keep your instincts tact when and if Myers...*Halloween theme plays* ...shows...*turns to see Myers with his knife *insert goat scream here* Asriel, Frisk, Chara run! Toriel and Asgore this masked human is true evil and murdered his own sibling when he was a kid.**

Lonewolf:Oh...

Aqua:*she makes a portal and it sucks Myers in the portal into his own world*  
 **Aqua so you and Lonewolf have dark selves eh? I kinda have a dark self and *sniffs paint* why do I smell burnt paint? *a pile of black paint appears and a copy of Shark Lord with yellow eyes attempts to form* Nope not on my watch *destroys the copy with paint thinner destroying it instantly* nope THAT wasn't my dark self, I kinda live with him...not like that -_- we get along**

Aqua:ok!  
 **Everyone favorite sweets?**

Aqua:Bubble Gum!

Lonewolf:Peppermints

Chara:chocolate!

Frisk:Butterscotch cinnamon pie!

Alphys:Pocky!

Gaster:Cinnamon buns

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos

 _ ***I like souls...**_

 _ ***I like Misery...**_


	177. An awkward moment

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist: Misery? Well you missed a bloody feast of that with my fight with Chara. *Laughs* Hah, 'fight'. more like a Slaughter!**

 **BlackHeart: There was 6,789 resets before Chara gave up.**

 **Mist: First thousand I milk the pain out of them... for hours!**

 **Buu: *Shivering intensely* Eep! *Hides behind Lone and Aqua.***

 **BlackHeart:Yeah... the sooner I get you home the better...**

 **Mist: HAHA, they didn't even beat me, esp-**

 **Blackheart: OK THATS ENOUGH! *Hold a paw over Mist's mouth* I'm really sorry about her guys...**

Aqua:ummm

Slushy:It's ok...

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***What the heck?!**_


	178. Lycanroc knows how to speak Wing Ding

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***blushes* Thanks. *puts them on* Wow! I can see so much better now!**

 **...Do you wanna start the experiments?**

Lycanroc:no...I'm fine...*his eyes started filling up with tears*

-He ran out of the girls shower room and he ran towards his office-

-he went inside of his office and he locked the door-

-he started crying-

Lycanroc:*He knows a little bit of Wing-Ding*? ﾸﾎ ︎⍓︎ ︎□︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⬧︎⧫︎◆︎◻︎ ︎ ︎✏︎✏︎

✋︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎⬧︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ

✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ⬧︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ

-Translation: Why do I have to be so stupid!

I bet TabbyCat hates me for what I did...

I'm such an idiot...-

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos...


	179. Lycanroc uses his demonic voice

**From:Stealth Elf**

 **GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, LYCANROC!*Stealth Elf bitchslaps Lycanroc* What good will come out of crying in your office? I'll tell you: NONE! Now what did you exactly do? I kind of can't give you proper advice without knowing the details.**

Lycanroc:I...I...

-he looked up and his voice changed into a demonic voice-

Lycanroc:JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!*pushes Stealth Elf out of the office*AND NEVER COME BACK!

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **Dorcas:(He's not okay) TabbyCat's inner thoughts:[No duh, Sherlock Holmes] TabbyCat:*uses magic to teleport into Lycan's office* *hugs Lycan* It's okay. *rubs soothing circles on his back* *quietly purrs* It's not your fault.**

Lycanroc:But...I made myself look like pervert...to and you...

Lycanroc:See ya, weirdos...

 _ ***He's right he did look like a pervert...**_

 _ ***Yup!**_


	180. A Kawaii moment and a new discovery

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Lonewolf and Lycanroc have some hot and delicious steaks *two steaks the size of both the wolves appears***

-A steak appeared in front of Lycanroc and he ate it-

Lonewolf:*a steak appeared and he was about to eat it until he looked at Aqua*

Aqua:*her mouth was drooling*

Lonewolf:*sighs*Fine...you can have some since we became siblings yesterday...

Aqua:*eats half of the steak*

Lonewolf:Oh!Yeah...me and Aqua are siblings but I'm the older brother and Aqua is my younger sister!

Aqua:Hmph...  
 **Hey um Aqua my pet lizard Homer had gotten away again if you see a foot tall dark green lizard with a moss back, orange eyes, and an electric blue tail let me know please. And try not to poke him, he's touchy about that and he will bite you if poke him, but he WILL NOT mind if you pet him**

Aqua:*she sees Homer and she sneaks up to it*

-Homer noticed her-

Aqua:Nya!~*she hugs Homer*

-Homer hugs her back-

Aqua:well...Homer is really nice to me now!

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos...


	181. A beautiful moment

**From:TabbyCat**

 **... *has no response* *hugs Lycan tighter* *eyes start to water***

Lycanroc:*his eyes grew wide open and a cloud of smoke formed around Lycanroc and he dissapeared*

-Poof!-

-Lycanroc appeared again but differently...-

-He turned into an human "Ōkami"(also known as a wolf in japanese)he had the same fur color features for his ears, tail,and his hair,His eyes were the color red,he was wearing a lab coat,a white shirt with flame marks on it,grey pants,black shoes, and he was wearing a collar-

Lycanroc:Ummm

 ***Dorcas and Tabs* I'm sorry for forcing you into what happened in the shower room. I don't know what I was thinking. *Tabby's voice cracks at the end* *Cries***

Lycanroc:*he hugged her*Shhh...you didn't force me it was an accident...heh...*he smiled and said*My beloved princess, you made me believe in love again and filled my world with happiness, just believe in yourself and be inspired by our love, you will see that you can accomplish anything.

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***Omg...That was really nice...**_

 _ ***Ugh...You weirdo...**_


	182. A comforting moment

**From:TabbyCat**

 ***sniffles* heh *smiles* *whispers* I love you~ *hugs* So much~**

Lycanroc:heh,heh...me too...me too...

-Gaster appeared-

Gaster:*Wing Ding* ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎■︎❒︎□︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ︎⍓︎ ✋︎ ⬧︎◻︎ ︎ ︎&︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ ︎⧫︎ ◻︎●︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎✍︎

-Translated:Lycanroc...may I speak with TabbyCat please?-

Lycanroc:*Wing Ding* ︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ❒︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎ ︎⍓︎ ⬧︎◻︎ ︎ ︎&︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ

-Translated: Of course ...you may speak with her...-

-Gaster and TabbyCat walk around the laboratory-

Gaster:*sighs*Tabby..not to be rude or anything but how does Lycanroc make you feel?

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***What will happen next?!**_

 _ ***I dunno...**_


	183. A normal moment

**From:Stealth Elf**

 **Too bad, Demon Dog. I left my daggers in here so I HAVE to come back. Yeesh, did I hit your vocal chords? You sounded pretty de- *A pie nearly hits Stealth Elf in the head*-MONIC! Who keeps throwing pastries at me? *A fresh cake shaped like a UFO hits Stealth Elf in the face and she gets so angry she turns into Dark Stealth Elf* WHO DID THAT!**

 **[Looking at you, Mettaton.]**

Mettaton:Darling!That wasn't me!

Aqua:True!

-Meanwhile with Gaster and TabbyCat-n

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **Loved. Cherished. Safe. He's filled me with laughter. Joy. Comfort. And so much more. Why do you ask?**

Gaster:Just curious...But I was thinking do you want to know how Dorcas looks like?Cause if you do I can give you these pills and Dorcas will appear with her own body!

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos..

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***...**_


	184. Truth or dare game!

**From:Maria Pizzeria**

 **MP: *Walks out of portal to reveal she's still a five year old* Heyo! Don't tell Slice I'm here, okay? She doesn't want me to go to other dimensions without anyone who lives with us. But.. *Hesitates* I may or may not have snuck out..? Anyways, I made this cool jar! * Holds out a strange grayish jar that has a cyan bow tied to it* I made lots of question and dares! It can have up to four players! The directions are when it's a person's turn, they have to get a piece pf paper from the jar! There could be dares, such as dance like a robot for five minutes, or truths like which movie has made you cry the most. Here! *Gives jar***

 **Here are the Truths:**

 **Have you ever regretted something so much that it made you cry?**

 **What's the one song that you hate the most?**

 **Favorite food?**

 **Favorite Artist?**

 **Favorie Color?**

 **Favorite TV show?**

 **Any secret crushes?!**

 **These are The Dares:**

 **Kiss the person next to you!**

 **Dance around like a ballerina for two minutes**

 **Sing Let It Go from Frozen!**

 **Go to my pizzeria for karaoke night on Wednesday with a partner**

 **Open a portal for me so I can get back to my sis because my portals aren't that accurate**

 **MP: I'll be sitting here while you do that. *Starts drinking a caramel bottle***

-The contestants are Aqua,Lonewolf,Slushy,and-What is this?!a new character?!-

-The new character was a Boy the same age as Aqua,He was tanned skin he was a few inches taller than Aqua,he had black hair,and his eye color was red,he had a black shirt,a red jacket,black pants,and black shoes-

Aqua:oh hey Shadow what's up?

Shadow:not much...can I join?

Aqua:Sure!

-Let's begin!-

Aqua:*she grabbed a piece of paper and it was Truth and she read it*Favorite food?*she smiled*My favorite food is Ramen!

Lonewolf:*he grabbed a piece of paper and it was a dare and he read it*Go to my pizzeria for karaoke night on Wednesday with a partner...OK.. Me and Aqua will go to your pizzeria on Wednesday ...

Slushy:*she grabbed a piece of paper and it was Truth and she read it*Have you ever regretted something so much that it made you cry?*her eyes started filling up with tears*Yeah...

Aqua:*She hugs Slushy*Lets stop this game ok...*she made a portal and a cloud picked her up and took her to her own universe*

Lonewolf:See ya, weirdos...

 _ ***She's hiding something I can feel it...**_

 _ ***Yeah...**_


	185. The pills are safe

**From:** **TabbyCat**

 **Ummm Dorc, do you want a body? (...I don't know) (I'll have to think about it) (Though I have one question) (Why give Tabby pills?) (Yeah, we're 'the same person,' but if something happens to Tabs it won't happen to me. And vis versa)**

Gaster:Don't worry... these were the same pills that Alphys gave to me so I could have my full body and it worked!

Lycanroc:See ya,weirdos..

 _ ***I want these pills!**_

 _ ***Me too!**_


	186. Random moment

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **sees slushy* omg a new person! yay I'm not a newb anymore :3 *wolf ears twitch happily as I wag my tail and sniff her* oh wow you smell like food *looks at lone* lone its a new person! *runs up to lone* I'm so happy! *randomly hugs lone and eyes turn green with a hint of red* and hightides happy to!rose hightide speaks* oh hi newbie what your name I'm rose hightide and the overexited version of me is sage wolfblood yes I am like chara oh speaking of chara I foubd a new chocolate *runs around to find chara and gives chara bacon flacored chocolate and runs away smirking as chara yells in anger* heh heh heh *laughs evily on the way out* see ya guys I need to hide from chara**

Slushy:Ummm

Lonewolf:Heh...

Chara:AAAAAAHHHHH!

 ***...**

 ***...**


	187. Sage has a ship!

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **looks around and whispers to lone wolf* help a crazy person named FF has made me and sans into a a ship called sans "wolfblood"**

Lonewolf:GAAAHHH!*runs through a wall*

Aqua:...

Slushy:what's wrong with him?

Aqua:*shrugs*

 **uh I will say my fav sweet too since I'm kinda in the cast now my fav sweet it is others depress- cinnamon heh heh yaaaaaa bye!**

Slushy:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***That's a stupd ship!**_

 _ ***I think it's cute...**_


	188. A epic moment

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **topples out of the UF portal missing an eye most of my ear and half my tail I snarl and point at chara* YOUR FELL VERSION HAS GONE INSANE *is covered in sweat,blood, and dust the blood is mine* she is killing everyone points at sans, lone, aqua, and chara* you four to the portal the rest stay so when your hurt you come back and if the portal closes well... ill be there and don't stop me one of my soul traits is determanation... not telling the other six be prepared to see blood shed and piles of dust *jumps throu the portal***

Slushy:...

 **pops back through the portal and points at tabby* tabby I saw what you did with lycan your coming with us looks at an angry lycan* I will protect her with my life along with everyone else *thinks in mind: I really mean that I will probly die to chara hides hp so no one can check it***

Aqua:*Whimpers*I don't want to do this but ok...

 **once in fell I pull out two double bladed 2ft long swords and I jump at someone trying to hurt lone I disapper for a moment then reappear as the monster turns to dust and I look at lone with a truly evil glint in my eyes* be carefull here its really dangerous now that chara is evil jumps on the monster attacking aqua and tabby and I disappear as the monster flys in the air showering tabby and aqua in dust from what seems like miles away you can here me cackling evily as a monster screams in pain then evil me pops up and slices lones tail off**

Lonewolf:AAAAAHHH!HAHAHA Syce! you missed it!

 **but no sooner than that she disappers as I kill her in the air making a beautiful shower of red droplets then I see evil chara and I disappear into the fight laughing like an insane person* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Chara:so cool...

 ***I suddenly appear in front of lone my eyes are filled to the brim with bloodlust* I shall tell the truth of were I'm from the fight is over I snapped chara's neck *they all appear through the portal into the normal AU* I am the first daughter of the goddess of the sun and the god of the moon or in the gods version I'm the daughter satan and death the child of balance savoir of light and dark so I am evil and not evil at the same time lone you are the son of mother earth and father nature aqua is your birth sister and I am... the gods decided to make us into a pair lone and my... my real name is celestial moonrise and "rose hightide" is lunar sunrise and lone your true identity is lupin moonblood and aqua is Aquarius moonblood the reason I am telling you this is because lunar is taking control of me for awhile... *disappears with the same speed as in the fight***

Aqua:NO!This can't be happening!

-devil wings came out of her back and she flew the same speed towards Sage-

Aqua:*she grabbed her Sage's arm quickly and said in a demonic voice*STOP THIS NOW SAGE I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!*Checks her Hp*

-Sage's Hp was 1/99,999,999,999-

Aqua:*sighs*I'm going to heal you...*she healed her*heh...There you're healed...*she fainted and started falling from the sky*

Aqua:See...Ya...weirdos...

 _ ***NO!**_

 _ ***Don't die on us!**_


	189. Aqua fixes the mistakes

**From:Shark Lord**

 **This just got real folks o_0**  
 **...I know this isn't the same Under fell but I hope to a higher being that Aqua, Lone, or Sage don't find my sealed mistake. Everything is going insane as is and if he gets released then their will be no more hope for anyone or anything.**

Aqua:*Wakes up in midair and makes a portal it takes her back to underfell she reseted the place and she came back out of the portal*Heh...Much better...*faints again and falls from the sky and her Hp becomes 1/30*

Aqua:See...ya...weirdos...


	190. Aqua wakes up

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **50 ft grey angel wings sprout from back. and I fly at top speed to aqua* don't die today. aqua its not your time looks at aqua* the hp you checked was fake *falls and hits ground with a crunch before anyone could save me my hp read ?/?is determined-**

Aqua:*still unconscious*...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 ***Mist is has somehow followed Aqua to Underfell and back to where she was now.* Mist: You ok kid? *Seems uncaring despite the question.***

Aqua:...

 **Mist: I would heal you... but I can't. And I heard there was an evil chara somewhere... WhErE ArE THeY? *Grin manically.* I want some fun... *Eyes glow a deep purple. Aaaannd only just notices Aqua is still unconscious.* Hey wake up. *Poke Aqua's head***

Aqua:...

 ***blackheart teleports right next to Aqua***  
 **BlackHeart: Knock it off Mist! *Slaps her hand away.* Aqua, wake up girl! *Carefully shakes her... nothing happens...***

Aqua:...

 **Mist: *Leans into Aqua's ear.* Lone's here and without a shirt~!**

 **BlackHeart: Really Mist?**

 **Mist: Mistka...**

 **BlackHeart: Whatever...**

Aqua:*wakes up*Oh my god!Not the ships!Me and lonewolf are siblings!

-she looks at Sage-

Aqua:Celestial Moonrise!*lifts her head and body up gently*come on wake up...it's me Aquarius Moonblood...please wake up...*hugs her and starts crying*

Aqua:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***Oh...she's alive,,,,**_

 _ ***that's a relief**_


	191. Healing Sage

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **BlackHeart: OH S**T! SHE OKAY!? * Checking her wound conjuring multiple medical supplies.* If only I can heal with magic..**

 **Mist: Whats this mistake Sharky? *Grin manically* Better yet, where this Worlds Chara? *Chuckles darkly.***

 **BlackHeart: *Doing his best to patch up Sage.* I think Aqua fixed what was wrong. Right? Riiight?**

Aqua:Yeah-

 **Mist: Quiet rat.**

 **BlackHeart: Freddy wanna-be... And not the animatronic, the nightmare guy freddy.**

Aqua:...*her blue cat ears drooped*

 **TabbyCat:Sage! *runs over to her* *gets on knees and examines her* This ain't good. *closes eyes* *hands and right eye glow with magic* *mumble sings* *Sage's body starts to heal* *Tabby's hair starts...glowing?* ~What once was mine~ *opens eyes* *to Aqua* She's gonna be alright.**

Aqua:*grabs her own Blue cat tail from behind her and whimpers*ok...

 _ ***At least they healed her...**_

 _ ***See ya,weirdos...**_


	192. Is Aqua hiding something?

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Freddy Krueger? Nope, nope, nope, nope he CAN be defeated easily if you can control your dream or bring him out and take his claws off.**  
 **Mist I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHAT IT IS! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU'LL DO TO MAKE ME TELL**

Aqua:ummm...

 **Aqua thank goodness your alright, but is Lonewolf okay?**

Aqua:yeah...he's fine...he's my big bro of course!Nothing bad could happen to him...*her blue cat ears drooped*

 **Something messed up is going on, and it's not going to be pretty. You'd better keep an eye out**

Aqua:Ok...*she grabs her tail gently*I will keep an eye out...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist: *Mumbling* Weird that those dark half whatever guys are concern. *Speaks up* I'm outta here *Walks off***  
 **BlackHeart: Don't kill anyone!**  
 **Mist: *Waves a dismissive hand***  
 **BlackHeart: Hey, Aqua you ok there? You're looking a little nervous there... * Conjured a pillow for Sage.***

Aqua:*was distracted*huh?!oh...yeah I'm fine just thinking...*blushes a little*See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***She's hiding something I can feel it...**_

 _ ***I want to find out...**_


	193. Another new character!

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Okay what's wrong? Is it something from your past or do you sense a darker being?**

Aqua:it's something from my past...but it's nothing...

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 ***wakes up slowly* ngh... what happened?Where is aquarios and lupin are they ok!?*opens my wings to fly but falls down**

-before she hit the floor a mysterious figure caught her and looked at her and grinned-

-she had Magneta hair, white bunny ears,magneta eyes,a "twenty one pilots" hoodie, and blue shorts,and grey shoes-

-she then looked at Aqua and said-

?:Hey Aqua is this a new friend of yours?

Aqua:Omg!Fire Ruby!it's you!You came!

Fire Ruby:heh...if my big brother Shadow goes somewhere I go with him!

Aqua:Yay!Ruby you are the best!

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **BlackHeart: * Speaks softly* Your ears flatting and you clutching your tail tells me otherwise... Something is wrong and I'm not leaving until A: You tell what's wrong or B: It gets resolved. Which ever comes first. Uh, no pressure!**

Ruby:Who is this lil munchkin?

Aqua:oh he's my friend he's just helping me with my problems...

Ruby:oh ok...

Aqua:*sighs*I don't want to tell you yet...

 **?: I woUldn't suGgest meddLIng with her MINd, ShadowWolvEs. *BlackHeart and Aqua do not hear the voice.***

Shadowwolves:hehe do it if you want!~

 ***An LARGE explosion happens off in the distance.***  
 **BlackHeart:... I'm sure that's nothing.**

Ruby:Woah...

Aqua:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***I never knew Fire Ruby was that strong!**_

 _ ***...**_


	194. What happened to Aqua!

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Miss Ruby, would you be so kind as to place Sage on the ground so I may heal her?**

Ruby:Yes you may!*puts sage on the floor*

 ***starts healing Sage with magic* *only Ruby can hear* Fire Ruby. Nice name. I'm TabbyCat by the way, though you can call me Tabby. Or TC. I don't really care. *gives friendly wink***

Ruby:hehe thanks!

Aqua:Nya?~

Ruby:*turns around*Hey there Lil Aqua!

Aqua:I'm not Lil!*is currently a five year old with hearts in her eyes and her hair is in a hair is really blue and her eyes are also really bangs are covering her right has a blue hoodie on and it reaches her feet, as well as dark blue shorts also has black is Twenty-nine inches in total*

Ruby:Whatever you say Lil Aqua!~

Aqua:Nya!~*crosses her arms*

 **From:G W Daster**

 **''but Chara stabbed him in the head with the Real Knife, her body completely black except her hair and piercing red eyes.'' So Chara has her glitchtale form? The one that WENT TOE TO TOE WITH HYPERDEATH ASREIL!?**

Chara:No...that was my demon form

Shadow:Yeah...

Frisk:Yup!

Lonewolf:*nods*

Aqua:*walks next to Shadow*Nya!~

Shadow:h-hey*looks at Aqua*What happened to you?You're so small...

Aqua:*blushes*I'm not small!

Lonewolf:*walks next to Aqua and picks her up and puts her on his shoulder*You're not small,but you _are_ smol!

Aqua:I'm not smol!*crosses arms*

 **From:Fire Ruby**

 **This is really cool Aqua! You are really good at this.**

Ruby:Please don't steal my name which is also Fire Ruby..

Chara:Hey squirt!You look so cute right now!

Aqua:Huh?!

Frisk:*Looks at Aqua*She looks so cute!

Aqua:*Blushing intensifies*

Shadow:Yeah...you look really cute..*blushes*

Aqua:*blushes and hides in her hoodie*

Lonewolf:Hey Aqua?Are you-

Aqua:Aqua's not here!She's in Hoodie town!

Lonewolf:Oh my god!

Chara:hahaha!

Shadow:*Grabs Aqua and puts her on the couch*I think we both need a nap..*yawns*night...*Falls asleep next to her*

Aqua:*Comes out of hoodie and falls asleep as well*Nya...

Chara and Frisk:Awww!

Lonewolf:*Grabs a blanket and covers Aqua with it*Good night,Aqua...

Ruby:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***She's so adorable!**_

 _ ***Yup!**_


	195. Lil Aqua is scared of monsters

**From:TabbyCat**

 **D'awwwww Aqua is so cute~**

Aqua:*still a five year old* Don't call me that!*Blushes*

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Lemmy Koopa: Aqua is a kitten now**

Aqua:Nya?!

 **Ya know I think you guys should meet my buddy *dark Shark Lord with yellow eyes, shark teeth, a black jacket with a blue shark on the back along with a shark tooth around his neck appeared* meet Dark Shark Lord, or Dark Shark for short.**  
 **Dark Shark: Hi *waives at Aqua and Lonewolf***

Aqua:I'm scared big bwo...*hugs Lonewolf's leg tightly*

Lonewolf:Heh...

 **Don't worry, I have no reason to harm you. Just because I have the word 'Dark' in my name doesn't mean I'm evil.**

Aqua:Oh!Ok!  
 **Now which scares you; ghosts, vampires, zombies, or my worst fear the Headless Horseman?**

Lonewolf:None...

Aqua:*her eyes started filling up with tears*T-They all scare me...*tries to run away but bumps into Shadow*Oof!

Shadow:Huh?!Oh, hey Aqua what's-*he noticed that she was crying*

Aqua:*she was trembling with fear while crying*

Shadow:*picks her up and hugs her*There,there,Don't cry cause your favorite buddy Shadow is here!

Aqua:*sniffs*hehe...ok...

Shadow:See ya,weirdos!

 _ ***She's such a scaredy cat!**_

 _ ***Yup!**_


	196. Aqua has some fun

**From:TabbyCat**

 **[I wonder how Dorcas'd react seeing smol Aqua]**  
 **I just realized. Where's Sage?**

Aqua:*still a five year old*Nya?~

 **From:M0oajjksx**

 **Imagine Super Kaos walking into a gay club by accident and starts beating the s*** out of guys hitting on him. It'd be funny. A muscled up man dressed as Akuma with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan hair beating up people in a gay bar. And no, i'm not homophonic, Super Kaos looks like he'd be popular in a place like that.**

Lonewolf:*was covering Aqua's ears the whole time*

Aqua:Nya?~

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Buu: You're Buu size now! *Ends up accidently scaring both Aqua and blackheart***

Aqua:Nya!*her blue devil wings came out and they were tiny and she flew up in the clouds, terrified*  
 **BlackHeart: *Jumps* Gah! Buu? How did you get here?**  
 **Buu: Don't know! *Buu wants to play with Aqua!***  
 ***Accept?***  
 *** Yes No***

Aqua:*she flew back down and nodded*Nya!~*starts playing with Buu*

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos!

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***ZZZZ...**_


	197. Aqua hates perverts

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **BlackHeart:... The sight of a smol Aqua and a Pink Eevee. * Conjures a camera and takes a picture.* Anyone want a copy?**

 **Buu: Weeeheheeee!**

Aqua:*her ears started twitching and her eyes grew wide open*I-I heard a c-camera!

Shadow:I do!

Aqua:W-What?!*her eyes started filling up with tears*You...You pervert!*Tiny Blue devil wings came out of her back and she flew all the way up in the clouds*

Shadow:Wait I didn't-

Ruby:OMG!Shadow you are a pervert!*She turned into her demon form and she flew towards the clouds to comfort Aqua*

Shadow:See ya weirdos...

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***...**_


	198. Why Aqua called Shadow a pervert

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey Alphys what would you do if you came across a pack of velociraptors?**

Alphys:I would make notes about them!  
 **Hey um Lonewolf remember that whalewolf I told you about? Well it kinda *whalewolf breaks in through the wall* ...found it's way here**

Lonewolf:Gah!*he made a portal and made the whalewolf go in it*  
 **Derp Mario: I'm back, and say hello to my little friend. *uses some magical spell on some spaghetti* *Flying Spaghetti Monster appeared, slapped Mario into Underfell, then starts summoning spaghetti rain***

Lonewolf:...*makes spaghetti monster go back to it's world*

 **Ya know we never did see what happened to the Mario Head, let's see where it is. *brings a dimensional monitor and turns it on* *clips shows a small dino wizard throwing darts at a dartboard with Spyro's picture on it, a version of Fell Sans chairing Fell Papyrus with a tank, and finally Mario Head chasing a certain blonde multicist(means racist, sexist, culturist) teacher* oh he went to the PTA universe, eh looks like he is just getting rid of someone named Linda. You guys can keep the monitor if you want**

Lonewolf:Ummm ok...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **BlackHeart: WOAH WOAH HEY WAIT A MINUTE!*Teleports himself to Aqua and Ruby* How is taking a picture of something cute for the sake of it being cute perverted? *Looks offended* What so if I take a picture of kitten playing with ball of yarn, I'm a pervert? Just... what?! I-che- jeuh- I DON'T UNDERSTAND! "Whhhhy am I so bent up about this?" is probably an equally important question, if not more.**  
 **Buu: *Poofs next to BlackHeart* Buu... doesn't understand either... *Holding a picture of cat in her mouth.***  
 **But you are overreacting, Blackly...**  
 **BlackHeart: Oh totally.**

Ruby:*she stands up*Look Aqua just doesn't like being taken pictures of her without permission...

Aqua:I also don't like it because during my whole life men would always look at me in weird ways...and one time one of them groped me...*her eyes started filling up with tears*

Ruby:She's still trying to deal with it...See ya,weirdos...


	199. Really awkward

**From:sage wolfblood**

 **(srry my phone was at my dads house)*freaks out* uh GUYS! I HAVE A CAT TAIL!**

Lonewolf:heh...don't worry it's fine

 **From:BlacjHeart303**

 **BlackHeart: *Ears lower in guilt* O-oh I'm sorry... *Looks very guilty.***

Aqua*hugs ruby*

Ruby:It's ok...

 **Buu: Oh... Wait how are Buu and BlackHeart Floating? *Points to the clouds below them***  
 **BlackHeart: Wait. SOMEONE DID WHAT TO AQUA?! * Looks Furious***  
 **Buu: *Ears flatten* Buu's poor eaaarss... * Rubs her left ear.***

Aqua:*she started trembling with fear*

 **BlackHeart: *Growls*Who was this man?! Name?! Looks?! Location?! * Three Striker Blasters appear behind him, looking also pretty angry.***

Aqua:*starts crying*

Ruby:It wasn't a man it was some drunk teenage girls...and we don't know who they are...  
 **Buu: Oh no... Please don't tell Buu that he's going on ANOTHER manhunt.**  
 **Striker Blaster #1: He is.**

Aqua:...*walks towards BlackHeart*Thank you...*hugs him*

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Wow that's messed up. Shadow go stand in the corner and think about what you've done**

Shadow:No,no,no...I wanted to give the photo to her as gift...but now she hates me...

 **From:Monsieur A**

 **Linda huh? Strange, thought she learned to shut up after she called Stealth Elf a freak of nature for her green skin and called me an insestuos midget when she found out i'm half beanish. That idiot doesn't even know what i*** is. My mother is human, not a beanish so she used the wrong insult. Yeah, Linda dug up some dirt on me from Kaos in exchange for giving him scalp massages, he likes getting massaged by evil people.**

 **I have some really funny stories about Linda, like the time she threw Juju Junior in a trash can and Bad Juju got Hood Sickle dressed up as the Grim Reaper and scared her senseless. Actually.**

 ***Monsieur A shoves his hands in a rift and double punches Linda before dragging her in by the hair.***

 **Linda: You're stupid girlfriend better not be here, you should only let her be in public during St. Patrick's day.**

 **Monsieur A: DON'T YOU YOU DARE TALK ABOUT STEALTHY LIKE THAT! Sharky, let's bounce bros! *Monsieur A and SharkLord hit Linda with the bounce bros attack***

Lonewolf:...

From: The banoodler

*banoodles out of sanses face* HELLO where am I¿ *shakes hands with everyone* *raids fridge* eggplants¿ *banoodles away*

Sans:...

Lonewolf:umm...See ya weirdos...

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***...**_


	200. We fixed the problem

**From:TabbyCat**

 **Shoot! I uh, think that might be my fault Sage. Sorry.**

Lonewolf:Umm..

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **BlackHeart: Oh... ok then, no manhunt, *Gently hugs Aqua back* I guess I should go clear things up with Shadow, I kind of got him into this mess, didn't I?**

Aqua:...

Ruby:Yup!

 **Buu: Buu stays!**  
 **BlackHeart: *Teleports***  
 **Buu:... So do you want BlackHeart or you to tell Shadow why you called Shadow a pervert?**

Aqua:...

Ruby:*grabs Lil Aqua and jumps off the cloud and land safely near shadow*

 **BlackHeart: *Teleports to Shadow* Hey man, sorry for getting you into this mess. *Rubs back of his head, embarresed.* But, she called you that due to a thing of the past. I'm not sure if I should tell you, or if she should.**

Shadow:*sees Aqua and Ruby and he grabbed Aqua and hugged her*I already know about her past she told me and Ruby...

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Lonewolf be GLAD you never met Linda, she's that CENSORED from the PTA series and will make everyone she meets miserable. She even hates children with disabilities, and even Chara and Sans wanted to beat her up. Trust us she's as bad as Trump.**

Lonewolf:Woah...I think she would've hated aqua...

 **So Kaos sold info to that BLEEP huh? I thought even he would have standards.**

Lonewolf:...  
 **Okay Aqua what hobbies do you h** ave?

Aqua:Yeah!I love flying,and drawing,and listening to undertale music and remixes!

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 **no No NO NO THIS IS NOT OK IM A WOLF NOT A CAT HEEEEEEEELP THIS IS NOT NORMAL**

Aqua:hmmm*closes her eyes to think*Aha!

-she jumped out of shadow's arms and she grabbed Sage's cat tail gently and all of a sudden Aqua's hands stated glowing and Sage's cat tail disappeared-

Aqua:Ta-da!

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***...**_


	201. Lycanroc fixes problems in a snap

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Hey um about the Fell Sans that is chasing Fell Papyrus inside a tank had went insane thanks to to Fell Papyrus pushing him too far and he snapped. He gotten a tank from some AU and started attacking everyone in his timeline. If you see a crazy skeleton driving a tank and blasting everything, then that's him**

Aqua:What?!

Lonewolf:Ummm

Lycanroc:I'll go fix it!*snaps his fingers and he fixed the kaos*Done!

Aqua:Whoa...

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos...


	202. A calm moment

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist:*Pushes bushes out of the way* I just went in circles, didn't I?**  
 **Buu: *Hides behind BlackHeart***

Ruby:Yup!

 **Mist: Who's this? *Points to Ruby ***

Aqua:*Still a five year old*This is my Bff named Ruby!We known each other since we were kids!

 **Mist: I didn't find any kind of Chara here... disappointing. * Crosses arms, bored.***

 **BlackHeart: You didn't kill anyone, right?**  
 **Mist: Nope.**

Shadow:You better not kill...

 **BlackHeart: *Turns back to Shadow* Well, I'm still sorry. Taking pictures of cute things is a habit of mine, couldn't help it.**

Shadow:It's ok Aqua is fine with cute pictures just ask for permission next time..ok?

 **Mist:... I wanna fight...**

Aqua:*makes a creepy grin and her voice turns into a demonic voice*WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!

 **Mist: And come on Sharky, tell me~! * Eyes subtly glow purple* I won't tell.**  
 **Buu: He said no.**  
 **Mist: *glares at Buu***  
 **Buu: *Squeaks in fear.* Help... *Runs behind Ruby.***

Aqua:HEH...NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!EVEN THOUGH I'M SMALL I CAN STILL BEAT YOU UP!*her hands started glowing and a water scythe came out of her hands and it was small(cause she's five)*WHAT?!EVEN MY WEAPON IS SMALL?!GAH!

Shadow:*Runs towards Aqua and hugs her and sang in her ear softly*

-it has the same tune as Asgore's theme-

Shadow: This will be the ultimate clash

It's a bloody battle to death  
All this pain just to warp me back  
To where I belong~

From now on, there will be no escape  
I can't lie, I will miss this place  
But my heart will always remember  
Your friendly face.

It won't change!  
What is done, is done  
The king looks at me  
Comes down from his throne

Can't hold back  
My breath it's all gone  
My vision it's blurred  
I'm asking myself...

What have I done?!

The pain that caused  
The friends that I left  
I broke all the laws  
There is no way back

Did I change their lives?  
Did I make it worth?  
We had our good times

And suddenly I must go

I wish i could stay  
At least one more day  
Would that be okay?  
The time won't delay

It's hard to decide  
Cause after this fight  
Someone has to die  
And i hate to say goodbye

Should i embrace the only chance i have?  
Should i erase these people from my past?

Maybe it was meant to happen  
And i should stay around  
What if I'm just a human  
That was born underground?

What if i became a creature  
With a magical bound  
Maybe Toriel was right  
And this is my new home now

WAIT...

Maybe i am just dreaming  
But if i am having trouble to wake up  
Then it means that i am underground sleeping  
And there is no way up

So even when the fight in here is over  
I'll be probably be laying in my bed

And the memories i carry from my slumber...

They will all be worthwhile  
They will all make me smile  
There will be no exile  
Because i am sure that i'll  
Be back!

-after he stopped singing Aqua went back to normal and she started crying-

Aqua:I'm sorry...

Shadow:It's ok...

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **Wait. I could've gone home this whole? So many mixed feelings**  
 **(I guess..) (Now come back, eat the pill..then..wait...) [What?...] (0_0) (I could've taken it this whole time) [What!?] (Remember, the time I grabbed popcorn for the one thing?) ... (Tabs?) ... XD Great job Dorc, ya broke the Tabs**

Ruby:Huh?

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 ***looks at tabby* WHYYYY WHY U DO DIS TO MEEEEEE *hyperventalats then passes out***

Lonewolf:*Picks up sage and carries her on his back and walk towards Aqua's house*See ya, weirdos...

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***...**_


	203. Ruby uses her evil form

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist: You're no fun Shadow...**

Shadow:*glares at her*

 **BlackHeart: *Rolls his eyes* Wwwwwwould it have mattered anyway? You don't fight anyone seriously unless their Chara.**  
 **Mist: So? Doesn't mean I don't like a fight.**

 **Mist: Anyways, BlackHeart I saw the other you in the forest. In a fight.**  
 **BlackHeart: * Groans, greatly annoyed.* Does that Animatronic Riolu EVER stay out of trouble!?**

 **BlackHeart: *Sigh* I'll go get him and send him home. *Looks to the others* Or do you guys want to meet him?**

Aqua:*still a five year old*I want to meet him!

 ***BlackHeart Teleports away.***  
 **Random Striker Blaster: Mist means it literally, Ri0lu is a alternate version of him.**

 **Random Striker Blaster: Hey sans, got a question for you. I'm not sure if BlackHeart asked you before and I'm too lazy to look back, but do any of your or Gaster's GB's have a conscious?**

Sans:I dunno..*shrugs*

 **Another question: How did you get here, we're in a separate dimension.**

Sans:*shrugs*

 ***The Striker Blaster vanishes***

 **Buu: *Peeks from behind Ruby's leg***

Ruby:Heh...  
 **Mist: *Grins darkly at the Pink Eevee with her eyes glowing a little purple.***  
 **Buu: Eek! *Grabs onto Ruby's leg and almost starts crying***

Ruby:...

 **Mist: This is fun... *About to scare Buu even more***

Ruby:*Her bunny ears dissapeared and Pink demon horns replaced them*Heh..*glares at Mist*IF YOU WANT TO HAVE FUN COME AND GET IT!

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **It was an accident. (Hang on) (I got this) (*changes Sage's tail bak into a wolf one*)**

Lonewolf:Heh...problem fixed!

 **(Hey Gaster, is it okay if I take the pill?) (I just realized I could, and Tabs' somewhere else at the moment)**

Gaster:*Inner Thoughts*Of course you can!Here you go!*gives the pills*

Lonewolf:See ya,weirdos...

 _ ***Ugh I hate them!**_

 _ ***Shh**_


	204. Shark Lord can scream like a goat

**From:Dorcas**

 **Thanks! *swallows pills* . . . *a women, about 10-12 years older then Tabby, with long, dark brown hair, blue eyes, semi-circular, wire-framed glasses, a long-sleeved, loose fitting, black shirt, and grey sweatpants* Hi.**

Gaster:Hello..

 **From:Shark Lord**

 ***sees Ruby in her evil form then screams like a goat* you'll never take me alive *jumps on a phantom shark's back and speeds away, somehow slapping Fell Undyne in the process* oh BLEEP**  
 **Roy your up *brings Roy Koopa in and failed to realize that the shark left him* oh awkward**

Ruby:Wait!*turns back into her normal form and runs after Shark Lord*I'm not evil!

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist: *gives a grin that looks painful to pull off* Thanks for the offer, I just might accept.**

 **Mist: *Pulls out a Ka-Bar Military Knife...There dried blood covering it* This just might fun. * Eyes are now purple orbs and glowing***  
 **Buu: Ahhh! *Runs away in panic and into the forest, now crying***

 **Mist: Hm hope the runt gets eaten... *Takes a stance* Let there be bloodshed...*Sigh* Still not as good as sans's "Bad time" line...**

 **Mist: Your move.**

-Aqua is the only one there and she's still a five year old-

Aqua:*makes a creepy grin and her voice changed into a demonic voice*OK I SURE DO LOVE A GOOD FIGHT!*A scythe made out of water appeared right beside her and she grabbed it*

-she then pointed the scythe at Mist and water demons appeared and they flew towards Mist about to attack-

Aqua:HAHAHAHA!MEET MY FRIENDS FROM MY HELL!*tiny blue demon wings came out of her back and she looked like her evil form but still five years old*

-The water demons opened their mouths and and blue light appeared in their mouths, they were preparing for ammo-

Aqua:SEE YA, WIERDOS!

 _ ***I love controlling Aqua because she's so strong!**_

 _ ***Heh...**_


	205. Ruby realizes that she left Aqua

**From:Shark Lord**

 ***Me and Roy returns with red spears in our backs as well as some black eyes and missing teeth* I knew I should have brought Morton instead, and Fell Undyne is still after us...why haven't she beaten the Fell Papyrus here?**  
 **Come to think about it where is Morton? *looks at regular Undertale to find Morton and Undyne having a boulder lifting contest***

Undyne:HAHAHAHA!

-Aqua and Mist are still fighting-

 **From:Dorcas**

 ***sees the commotion via the portal* *pulls up a chair* Popcorn, my good doctor?**

Gaster:Why thank you!*sits down and watches*

 **From:sage wolfblood**

 ***tail is normal* thank you thank you thank you! *turns to ruby* uh ruby I need a little help with *whispers* newly formed evil self that's wanting to kill the world stuck in me *I glitch into a scard demonic werewolf with gleaming red eyes. and a gold fang with sharper claws then I go normal* heeeeeelp**

Ruby:Don't worry maybe Aqua-*she realizes that she left Aqua alone and she's still a five year old*Oh No!Aqua I'm Coming for you!

-Ruby tries to find Aqua-

 _ ***HAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ ***See ya, weirdos...**_


	206. An epic moment

**From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist: *Parries a slash and flicks Aqua in the nose.* Hm. * Slashes with her dagger and it leaves a purple trail.* HA!**  
 **?: *Deep sigh* ConTrol AqUA, I exPeCTED no BETTER...**

Aqua:*still a five year old and makes a demonic laugh*HAHAHAHAHA!  
-Aqua flies up to Mist and impaled her through the stomach with her scythe  
 ***Mist is impaled through the stomach***  
 **Mist:... *Grins and laughs* THATS THE SPRIRT! * Stabs Aqua in the Hand* BUT YOU COULD DO BETTER!**

Aqua:GAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Aqua:Huh?!  
 ***You notice Mist isn't bleeding, despite the obvious wound***  
 **Mist: HAHAHA *Left eye suddenly has a Boss Monster SOUL in it.***

Aqua:GRR!

-her left eye started turning into a rainbow color and more water demons came out of water portals but then some of her own Gaster Blasters came out of the portals and they attacked Mist-

Aqua:*demonic laugh*HAHAHAHAHA!*doesn't realize she's bleeding badly*

 **From:Dorcas**

 **** No prob.**

Gaster:HMMM...I wonder where she got the Gaster Blasters from...*looks at Aqua*

 **From:TabbyCat**

 ***in a different room of the lab with Lycanroc* *rocks a chair side to side* Sooo, did you wanna start the experiments**

Lycanroc:No...it's fine but want to see the fight?*points at a computer screen and it shows Aqua and Mist fighting*

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **C'mon Ruby let's find Aqua. Hold on for a second *takes out a couple spears and drinks some water* *looks like a walking sprinkler thanks to the spears* Oh come on really? *Roy does the same thing and water comes out of his shell***

Ruby:What the...  
 **Roy: You've got to be kidding me. Say isn't that Aqua and this 'Mist' over there? *points to Aqua and Mist fighting***

Ruby:*gasp*Aqua!*she runs towards them*

 **Wait a minute Gaster the CORE might be in danger. Iggy Koopa, the tall Koopaling with glasses and green, is known to be a crazy scientist and if he gets his hands on the CORE or find blueprints on said structure then let's just say he'll turn the CORE into either an atomic bomb or a black hole. I'm pretty sure you, me, and everyone else would NOT want to have that to happen right?**

Gaster:Heh...Don't worry my laboratory can rebuild itself after destruction!

 _ ***HAHAHAHA!**_

 _ ***See ya, weirdos...**_


	207. A disgusting moment

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Gaster do you realize how powerful the A-bomb is? It's like this *shows him a video of the bomb exploding* Do you really want Iggy to do this?**

Gaster:Oh no...*Teleports to the laboratory*  
 ***sees Aqua in her demon form* ohhh BLEEP not again.**

Aqua:*still a five year old*OH YES AGAIN!

 **Hey Mist say hello to this abomination *uses a photo of Robotnik in a bikini in a 'hot' pose* come and get me~**

Aqua:Ugh!THAT'S DISGUSTING!  
 ***Fell Undyne pops up with a sharp spear* *sees her and screams like a goat again* nope, nope, nope, nope so much nope**

Aqua:YOU ALL SHOULD BE SCARED OF ME!HAHAHAHA!SEE YA, WEIRDOS!

 _ ***HEH...**_

 _ ***...**_


	208. A dramatic moment

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Crude Aqua is still a demon, uh Roy gonna need to switch ya with Ludwig. *Roy disappears and Ludwig, who was drinking tea with Asgore, appeared WITH Asgore* ohh sorry Asgore *sends Asgore back to Undertale***  
 **Ludwig: Ah a demon phase eh? Judging by her aura, someone must have done something to frustrate you. Say wasn't there a fluffly buddy named Buu with you? And we're in Fell aren't we, so shouldn't we find Buu?**  
 **Me: Sorry for scarring you mentally with that photo, needed to distract Mist. Say the you know what isn't going to be unleashed right?**

Aqua:*still a five year old and still in demon form*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
 **Gaster be careful around Iggy, he has a chariot attached to a chain chomp *shows him a chain chomp* these guys are like a heavily armored dog with a tackle/bite that's worse then their bark. How much power would be needed to make the CORE into an A-bomb?**

-Gaster is trying to fix the laboratory-

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **Okay. *holds Lycan's hand***

Lycanroc:*Starts walking around with Tabby*

 ***rests head on shoulder while walking***

Lycanroc:heh...

 ***looks around* Where's Gaster? Dorc:*casually* Something about an A-bomb,the CORE, and koopalings. *holds out a bucket of popcorn* Popcorn?**

Lycanroc:...

 **From:BlackHeart303**

 **Mist:* Dodges the Gaster Blaster's blasts* Heh, everyone has one these days. *Slices one down the middle* Too flashy for my liking. *Produces a Purple Aura made revolver and blasted a hole in the other Gaster Blaster.* Blades and guns are all you really need.**

-Aqua is still a five year old and she's in her demon form-

Aqua:*goes behind Mist and stabs her with her scythe*HA!

 **Mist: *Is impaled from behind* Tch!... annoying. *Walks forward out of the Water scythe.***

Aqua:HUH?!

 **Mist: *Turns Slashes with her knife seven times, a little lazily missing all but one and it was a shallow cut.***

Aqua:GAH!*she was cut on the arm*

 **Mist: *Shoots and barely misses Aqua.***

Aqua:Grr..

 **Hm. *Shoots multiple times***

Aqua:*she started trembling with pain*

 **This isn't fun anymore, try harder!**

Aqua:AAAAAAHHHHH!*Gaster blasters, water demons,and water sherikans fly towards Mist but they miss her*

 **Mist: Better... *Shoots behind her and a UnderFell Chara in the distance barely ducks under the shot.***

UF!Chara:Gah!

 **Mist: *Slashes once and shoots point blank, aiming for Aqua's stomach.* *Starts humming a tone***

-she gets hit and her HP becomes 1/30-

Aqua:*she fainted and she started falling from the sky*

 ***In response to the Robotic picture***  
 **Mist: Seen worse. *cuts into ribbons* But still... *Burns it... where'd did she the torch?***

Aqua:See... ya... weirdos..

 _ ***I LOST CONTROL OF HER!**_

 _ ***OH NO!**_


	209. People love le smol Aqua

**From:Blackheart303**

 ***Aqua lands, losing only 0.5 HP***

 **Mist: Tch... Weak *Aims for Aqua's head***  
 **?: Oh no you don't! * A Riolu suddently appears appears and grabs Mist by the wrist .* You really need to stop picking fights! *Judo throws Mist into a near by boulder.***  
 **Mist:* The boulder shatters* Urg... fine. *Gets ups barely looking harmed* It was boring anyway.**

 **?: Hey kid you alright? *Applies a healing effect on Aqua, HP restore to 10/30!***

-Aqua's HP bar started glitching and it went back to 0.5/30-

Aqua:*she tries to stand up but she falls back on the ground*OOF!

 **BlackHeart: Holy sh*BARK*t, what the hell happened?!**  
 ***Summons a Striker Blaster to help Aqua to her feet.* Darn my small body...**

Aqua:Hehe...thx...  
 **?: Mist happened.**

Aqua:...

 **BlackHeart: Oh... Sorry Aqua, I guess I shouldn't have left you here with Mist. *Glares at Mist***

Aqua:It's ok...  
 **Mist: *Shrugs, then dodges a blast from a Striker Blaster.* Alright, I'm going! *Leaves into the forest.***

Aqua:*her ears droop*...

 **?: OH right I should introduce myself, my name is Ri0lu, with a zero instead of an o. Pleasure.**

Aqua:heh... nice to meet you...

 **BlackHeart: He's the other me I was talking about. Wait where are the others? *Sends a beacon for the others the find***  
 **Ri0lu: Here, let me heal you more. *Heals Aqua slowely.* Thank you Seven Souls Sans!**  
 **BlackHeart: But his not here...**  
 **Ri0lu: I know, so?**

-Her Hp bar glitched again and it stayed the same-

Aqua:heh...*faints*

 **From:Dorcas**

 ***reaches arms through portal* *grabs le smol Aqua* *brings her through portal* Here you go. *hands Aqua to Tabs* Imma see how Gaster's doing with the CORE. Later. *walks off***

Aqua:...

 **From:TabbyCat**

 **Umm ok. *uses magic to heal Aqua***

-This time her HP bar didn't glitch and it healed back to the normal HP-

 **So smol.**

Aqua:*Grumbles in her sleep*

 ***hums Baby Mine***

Aqua:*smiles in her sleep*

 ***yawn* *falls asleep with Aqua in her arms***

Aqua:*wakes up and gives a peck on Tabby's forehead*

-She then got out of Tabby's arms and she walked towards MTT'S Restaurant-

-she got there and Mettaton saw her-

Mettaton:Why hello darling!~How are you?~

Aqua:I'm fine Mettaton...

 **From:ana**

 **Hi!Guess what?**

Mettaton:What is it darling?

Aqua:Hmm?  
 **MTT gets a Bloomantis!(Places female Bloomantis and a pokeball near Mettaton.)If you take good care of it it'll evolve into a Lurantis as fabulous as you are!If anyone else in the cast wants a pokemon lemme know!BYE!(teleports away)**

Mettaon:It's amazing darling!Thank you!~

Aqua:Bye Mettaton!

Mettaton:See ya, darling!~

-Aqua went walking around in snowdin and she saw Sans and Toriel-

-Sans and Toriel saw her and waved at her-

 **From:Stealth Elf**

 ***Stealth Elf comes into the room in her dark form, covered in Jerry's dust* Hey, what'd I miss. *Stealth Elf realises Linda is here***

 **Linda: You again? Ugh, first your i*** spawned boyfriend drags me here and now I have to deal with you but with silver skin. I- *Stealth Elf grabs Linda by the neck and points a dagger at her head***

 **Stealth Elf: Shut. up. now. I have half a mind to shut you up permanently and so hard your brain is gonna end up on the other side of the country. On a less murderous note.**

 **Aqua:I hate you linda...You're the only reason why I suffer from depression...**

 **Toriel, how's human society been treating monsters in this world? Lots of racism all over, lots in certain areas, different amounts in different areas or just minimal all around?**

Toriel:Well my child it doesn't happen that often but it does happen...

 **Sans, how's your HP doing? Still one? Raised to 20? 80? Maybe even 600 something like Papyrus' HP? If you actually have been training since our first encounter, it should be more than 1.**

Sans:Heh.. yeah it's more than one now it's Level 2!

Aqua:*she walked away and started walking around in Snowdin*

-Aqua then became her normal self-

 **From:MariaPizzeria**

 **MP: *Walks though portal and Is back to normal* Uh.. *Looks around* Things feel more unsafe than usual.. Y-you.. were falling.. *Looks down and Clenches fists* You looked hurt. We can still protect you. Do you still believe that..? But..**

Aqua:Heh..kiddo...I do believe that...

 **MP: *Looks up* e. *Coughs* Um.. So, what would you do if the different versions of yourself were seperated from you..?**

Aqua:I would be careful-

 **Swiss: Sh**! Maria, look out!**

 **MP: Wha-?!**

Aqua:*her eyes started glowing and her blue devil wings came out and she tackled Maria before she could get hurt*Heh... you ok kiddo..?

 **UF!MP: *Barges through* Hah! A***! Ya couldn't keep me back forever!**

 **US!MP: Language, Other Me!**

 **SS!Swiss: *Sees MP* M-Maria..? I-s that you..?**

 **Swiss: Crap! Now there all over here! *Flails arms***

 **MP: This is.. Um.. Yeah, okay.**

Aqua:Heh...*grins*

 **UF!Swiss: What the f-?!**

 **Swiss: *Shoves UF!MP and UF!Swiss through portal* Hm.**

 **MP: Hey, Shift Swiss?**

 **SS!Swiss: Yes..?**

 **MP: Could you go through that portal? You two, Swap.**

 **SS!Swiss: *Sighs and looks down* Of course. *Walks through portal sadly***

 **US!MP: Alright! *Skips through portal***

 **Swiss: *Wipes sweat off face* Phew.**

 **MP: Umm.. We're just gonna leave now. *Leaves through portal***

 **Swiss: See ya, f-! Oh wait, nevermind. *Walks through portal and closes it***

Aqua:Bye!*her wings went back in her back*See ya, weirdos!

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***This girl crazy...but she's hiding something...**_


	210. Lonewolf gets drunk

**fron:Stealth Elf**

 **Well minor training is still training. Nice to know you got up and did something.**

Sans:Heh.. yeah...Aqua made me...

-Meanwhile at Gaster's laboratory-

 **Dorcas:*nibbles at a carrot* Sup doc? Thought I might help.**

Gaster:heh...well you came on time..Can you clean up the most powerful Gaster Blaster?She's very shy but I bet she will love you, her name is Cherry!

 **From:Shark Lord**

 **Good to see Aqua back to her regular self. But what happened to Buu?**

Aqua:*shrugs*  
 **I wonder how Gaster is doing at the CORE. *pulls up monitor to see the regular Undertale* *Gaster is desperately trying to undo Iggy's work, and Iggy himself is in a blue bone cage with Undyne and Morton guarding the cage* heh well Iggy ian't going to mess with the CORE anytime soon**  
 **Come to think of it I wonder how the rest of the Koopalings are doing *shows where the remaining Koopalings are at* *Wendy is with Mettaton, Roy is in the corner for scaring Frisk, Larry is watching animé with Alphys, and Lemmy is with Papyrus making puzzles***  
 **What is Lonewolf doing since we haven't seen him for a while?**

-Lonewolf is at Grillby's-

Lonewolf:*hic*I finally beat my record*hic*I finally drank over 100 wine bottles!*hic*See ya, weirdos!

*...

*he's so drunk...


	211. Lonewolf is still drunk

**From:BlackHeart303**

 ***BlackHeart and Ri0lu teleport next to Aqua... in mid air***  
 **BlackHeart: Uh oh...* Falls WAY to fast for physics.***

Aqua:...

 **Ri0lu: Hah, antigravity paws!**  
 **Blackheart: Whatever *Summons a Striker Blaster to float up***  
 ***You notice Buu sleeping on BlackHeart's back.***

 **Buu: *Whimpers in her sleep***

Aqua:What happened to her?

 **BlackHeart: She, uhhh, had a run in with a angry Fell Undyen.**

 **Ri0lu:She regrets her attack...**

Aqua:Oh..

 **MEANWHILE**  
 ***Fell Undyen is smoldering and beaten badly, but not dying. She has a GIANT BOULDER pinning her.***

 **BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

 **Ri0lu: Wait can she...?**  
 **"BlackHeart: She doesn't have control over her abilities... well beyond activating them. But otherwise... loose cannon.**

 **BlackHeart: Sooooo, Aqua you going to be ok? I don't like the idea of a glitching HP bar.**  
 **Ri0lu: I agree.**

Aqua:Yeah I'm fine...I'm...Fine...

 **"BlackHeart: Hmm... wait wheres Kristine?**  
 **Ri0lu:Uhhhhhhh...**  
 **BlackHeart: Where is your wife?**  
 **Ri0lu: I... don't know...**  
 **MEANWHILE (AGAIN)**  
 **?:Uh cuse me, mam? *Poke Ruby***

Ruby:*is eating a lollipop*Hmm?*turns around*

 ***The speaker is a Eevee sized Slyveon.***  
 **?: I'm looking for a some name Aqua, my husband was going to meet up with her with BlackHeart. And they left me behind... again. Do you know them?**

Ruby:Yup!I know them!Let me take you to them!*picks up the slyveon*

-Ruby walks around in Snowdin trying to find Aqua-

-Meanwhile at Gaster's laboratory-

 **From:Dorcas**

 **Ok. *slowly nears Cherry, gets on one knee* Hello. I'm Dorcas, a friend. Would you mind if I patched you up?**

Cherry:*she nodded and nuzzled Dorcas*

-Meanwhile at Grillby's-

 **From:Mariapizzeria**

 **MP: *Walks in through portal* Flipping heck, Lonewolf?! Don't you have anything better to do than get drunk?!**

Lonewolf:*hic*Nope!*hic*

 **Actually.. Grillby, could I have a bottle of caramel?**

Grillby:Sure!*gives a bottle of caramel to Maria*

 **MP: Put in on my tab, m8. Does anyone else have this weird feeling of being watched?**

Grillby:no...

Lonewolf:*hic*Nope!*hic*

 **-With YS!MP-**

 **YS!MP: *Watching from a dead bush* I will make you mine someday, MP!**

 **-Back with MP-**

 **MP: Meh. *Shrugs* It's probably just me. Well, I'm gonna go now, bye! *Leaves through portal***

Lonewolf:*Hic*Bye!~*hic*

-Meanwhile back at Gaster's Laboratory-

 **From:Iggy Koopa**

 **C'mon Gaster, I just wanted to turn the CORE into an atomic bomb and blow everything up. Is that so wrong?**

Gaster:Yes...  
 ***pulls out staff and uses it to make a pipe to get out* HAHA, joke's on all of you! I stole the blueprints and I'm making my own and you'll never stop me! *escapes through the pipe and retreats taking Flowey for a partner***

Flowey:HELP ME!

Gaster:GRRR...*he looked at Cherry*

-Gaster walked towards Cherry and Dorcas-

Gaster:Dorcas can you ride Cherry and find that scoundral?

-Meanwhile with Undyne and Lycanroc-

 **From:Morton Koopa**

 **Hey Captain Undyne!**

Undyne:Huh?Yeah punk?

 **do you need a student?**

Undyne:well...I don't need a student but you can be a student!

Lycanroc:heh...See ya, weirdos!


	212. Dorcas and Cherry will try to catch Iggy

**From:Shark Lord**

 **Iggy got away? Try speaking to one of his older brothers to find a weakness**  
 **Undyne Alphys and everyone else's lives are in danger. The tall koopaling, Iggy, got away and will make a bomb that'll do this *shows her images of the Atomic Bomb***

Alphys:Oh my...  
 **Sans you should help to, think about Papyrus in the bomb...yes there'll be no dust or anything left over if Iggy makes an Atomic Bomb CORE**

Sans:Meh... Gaster is taking care of the case...

-Meanwhile at Gaster's Laboratory-

 **From:Dorcas**

 **Okay. *hops onto Cherry* All right. Come on Cherry, we're going on a turtle hunt.**

Cherry:*she nodded and flew through a Rainbow portal*

Gaster:*sighs*I hope they will be okay...

 _ ***,,,,,**_

 _ ***See ya, weirdos...**_


	213. Dorcas and Cherry found Iggy

**From:Shark Lord**

 **So Undyne what is tour opinion on the atomic bomb?**

Undyne:*is running around the Waterfalls trying to find Iggy*  
 **Toriel have you and Asgore gotten back to being together or on good speaking terms yet? If so, good if not then type in the ending of his and Frisk's fight and pay attention to everything he said...and what Flowey did**

Toriel and Asgore:Maybe...  
 **Gaster any luck on getting the CORE back under control?**

Gaster:Indeed..*is drinking coffee*  
 **Where did that Chomp go? Let's check *scans multiple AUs until it stops on Underswap* oh there it is giving Swap Sans a ride on it's head while the Swap Papyrus is keeping a close eye on the dog orb**

Aqua:Cool...

 **From:Dorcas**

 ***wherever the portal opens up to* *cups hands by mouth* SHOW YOURSELF YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A TURTLE! Or are you just SCARED TO BE BEAT UP BY A GIRL?! *leans near Cherry's face* *rubs the side of her skull* *whispers* I hope that'll reel him in.**

-They appeared in front of Iggy-

Cherry:*She grinned*

 **From:Iggy Koopa**

 **Hahaha, oh what do we have here Flowey, someone is trying to stop me plan? That's cute, don't worry they'll never stop us Flowey.**  
 ***gets in a armored chariot* hold on tight Flowey, my pet chain chomp is fast. *a HUGE Chain Chomp appeared, attached itself to the chariot I'm on and speeds away***  
 **YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS! *runs over many innocent monsters and people, and squashes Linda* Ever seen a ran over dead body Flowey?**

Flowey:What the HELL?!Help me!

 _ ***WTF?!**_

 _ ***See ya, weirdos...**_


	214. I'm so sorry! But here's a new chapter

(I wont answer all questions cause I was bone-tired)

 **Sage wolf blood:EEEEE *randomly jumps up so my arms are over lones head and legs are around his neck* i missed you so much lone *starts to cry tears of happiness* i love you guys**

Lonewolf:Hehe...I love you too!~*he smiled calmly*

 **JacksepticeyeACE:** ***Strange person in a black cloak with a purple cape appears. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He walks regally with his hands behind his back.***

Aqua:?*has a pocky in her mouth*

 **Riley: Hello. My name is Riley. I am here with a request.**  
 ***cuts off speaker* Give me the flower.**  
 **Riley: I have something Flowey may need.**

Flowey:I-I'm scared A-Aqua!

Aqua:...  
 ***cuts off speaker again* Thank you for your cooperation. *Puts Flossy in a pot and knocks him out, then leaves.**  
 **Riley: Aqua, before I go. Stay determined. There are people who really value and care about you. I will be back. Ciao!**  
 ***teleports away***

Aqua:*her Pocky falls out of her mouth*Flowey are you ok?!

Flowey:*is just sleeping*

Aqua:He's sleeping... thats good...

 ***Bruh...**

 ***See ya!**


	215. Is something wrong with Aqua?

**Guestspirit:*Said in a deadpan tone with a neutral face* Yeash, this fic is looking more like a crossover one with each chap. *Suddenly grins* Time to add PP to the Mix. If anyone wants to ask her questions, just send them to Aqua and Lonewolf. *Pinkie Pie joins the ask blog***  
 **Pinkie Pie: Hi there. *Bounces onto Aqua's back* I'm going throw you sooooooooooooo many parties for every chapter.**

Aqua:Yay!~*she grins*

 **Guestspirit:*Prepares a bare trap that will clamp on to Emerald's behind from now on every time he visits to hurt Aqua emotionally* 'Sorry Emerald', but you know about karma. It always gets you... in the END. And that is a good pun as well. Hehe.**

Aqua:He's not here...but thanks for the offer...

 **sage wolfblood: ... the voices at the bottom of the screen are really weird and i think they need serious help... yes that's right freaky voices I hear you and don't go trying to control aquarios again!**

Aqua:Hehe...you really are a nice friend...*she smiled calmly*

 ***As if I would listen to a brat like you...**

 ***See ya, next time you weirdos!**


	216. Sorry! Life took me away!

Life has been tough on me and I'm gonna edit my Q and A, cause some of these characters reminds me of past events so I'll just remove them. The characters that I'm getting rid of is Slushy,Shadow,Cherry, Fire Ruby. Shadow Wolves is not a good name but they'll just be voices on the bottom of the screen for now. I'm not including Aqua's siblings or family anymore. So keep the questions coming and the cast will answer them! Just remember this whole Q and A will be updated for a while!


	217. Chara has a Crush?

**From Guestspirit:**

 **I already asked this, but since you never answered:**  
 **Sooooo, Chara wants to frisk Frisk?**

Chara:Gah! Umm...I...I don't know what you're talking about!*she looked away nervously*

Frisk:*she walks up to Chara*You ok Chara?

Chara:Yeah! I'm totally fine Frisk! Don't mind me!*she chuckled nervously*

Frisk:Hm...Welp! If you say so!*she smiled calmly and walked away*

Chara:Phew...That was a close one...

 _ ***Wow...It's been a while, huh?**_

 _ ***Yeah...but at least we get to see Chara having a crush!**_


End file.
